Harry Potter und die letzte Aufgabe
by philis-hits-ff
Summary: Harry ist siebzehn und wendet sich einer neuen Welt zu. Er muss Voldemort besiegen, soviel ist ihm klar. Doch ersteinmal muss er sich mit seiner eigenen Familie beschäftigen und findet viel heraus, doch da bleibt immer noch der eigene Kampf! G und H
1. Beschäftigende Ferien

_**Kapitel 1 - eine überarbeitete Version**_

Es war ein sonniger Samstagnachmittag, während draußen im Garten eines gepflegten Reihenhaus´ in einem Vorort von London, ein junger Mann lustlos eine Zeitung las.

Der junge Mann hatte kurze schwarze, strubbige Haare die in alle Richtungen abstanden, die Zeitung in seiner Hand schien sich zu bewegen, nein nicht die Zeitung bewegte sich: die Bilder die dort abgebildet waren schienen sich zu bewegen.

Harry James Potter blätterte vom Sicherheitsteil der Zeitung des Tagespropheten zum Wetterteil. Immer noch wurden in jeder Ausgabe neue Sicherheitshinweise gegeben,

das Verhalten bei Sichtung eines Werwolfs, die Bezwingung eines Vampirs und ein Bericht über ein unangenehmes Treffen mit einem Grindeloh.

Harry wusste das diese Anweisung nichts waren, womit man sich sicher fühlen konnte wenn man sie beachtete. Er wusste das Voldemort genügend Wege hatte Menschen zu zwingen das zu tun was er wollte. Er hatte ihm nun vier Mal gegenüber gestanden und mit jedem Mal wo er entkommen war, war sein Mut nicht mehr geworden. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte wie er sich seitdem verändert hatte, befiel ihn ein komisches Gefühl.

In all den vielen Jahren, seitdem er wusste, das er ein Zauberer war, hatte er sich nicht so sehr verändert wie seit dem Tod von Dumbledore.

Er spürte Enttäuschung in sich auflodern und Wut. Snape hatte ihn mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ vom Astronomieturm geschleudert. Und er hatte zusehen müssen wie ihm seine letzte väterliche Bezugsperson genommen wurde. Erst seine Mum und sein Dad, dann Sirius, jetzt Dumbledore…..

Aber er schreckte jäh aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er eine Bewegung um sich herum spürte. Die Luft um ihn herum schien nach Magie zu riechen. Sie vibrierte davon und Harry konnte fühlen wie sich die Härchen auf seiner Haut aufstellten. Ihn durchrauschte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, schien es auch wieder verschwunden zu sein. Er nahm plötzlich nur noch eine kleine Vibration wahr.

Es war ein Zauberer in der Nähe, er musste appariert sein.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche seines Pullis und huschte an die Hausecke, verharrte in seiner Haltung.

Er spürte wie die Vibration näher kam. Es musste gleich jemand um die Ecke kommen.

Ja, und da war sie die Gestalt. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, nein aber er spürte sie. Er konzentrierte sich. Zuerst konnte er nur einzelne Umrisse erkennen, doch dann bildete sich langsam aus diesen Umrissen eine Person die er kannte. Die Umrisse waren umhüllt, mit einer wie durch Elektrizität schimmernden geladenen Masse. Sie hatte eine dunkel-bläuliche Farbe. Harrys Konzentration verschwand.

Groß, gebückte Haltung, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand.

Die Umrisse bekamen eine Identität.

„Hallo, Mad-Eye"

Die Person erstarrte, fasste sich aber schnell und sagte dann leicht verärgert:

„Harry, wie hast du mich erkannt?"

Die Person wurde jäh sichtbar, sodass ein Vogel der ganz in der Nähe gesessen hatte, aufgeregt zwitscherte und davon flog.

Mad-Eye Moody stand dort an der Seite der Hausecke den Zauberstab in der Rechten und zu Harrys Überraschung einen Tarnumhang in der linken Hand.

Mad-Eye sah in kurz prüfend an und sagte dann:

„Willst du mich vielleicht ins Haus bitten?"

Harry sah ihn kurz an und ging dann voran den Kiesweg hoch zur Tür des Ligusterwegs 4.

Moody trat ein und die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich mit einem kleinen Knall.

Nun fragte er nocheinmal verwundert

„Hast du mich gesehen, Harry?"

Harry war selbst noch verwundert und war sich nicht im Klaren darüber wie er Moody hatte erkennen können. Es war einfach dagewesen.

„Ich glaube……" fing er an „Ich glaube….Ich habe dich als einen schimmernden Umriss gesehen."

„Als einen Schimmer sagst du? Meinst du meine Aura..? Sag mir, Junge, welche Farbe hatte der Schimmer?"

„Ich glaube er war dunkel blau."

„Immer noch die alte", stieß er erleichtert aus.

„Die Alte… was?"

„Harry, du hast meine Aura gesehen!"

„Deine Aura? So etwas gibt es also doch wirklich!"

„Natürlich gibt es sie!"

„Kannst du meine auch sehen?"

„Nein, Harry. Das können nur sehr begabte mit viel Macht gezeichnete Zauberer oder Hexen"

„Aber warum kann ich deine sehen?"

„Ich sagte doch gerade, das können nur sehr mächtige Zauberer, Harry" und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Moody vernarbtes Gesicht.

„Aber warum habe ich es erst jetzt bemerkt? Wie kann ich es kontrollieren? Was bedeuten die Farben?", die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Harry heraus.

„Ich kann dir dazu etwas Lektüre empfehlen, die Bibliothek des Hauses Black ist sehr groß und steht seinem Eigentümer offen.

Doch nun zum wahren Grund meines Besuches", setzte Moody an.

„Harry, wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Erben Dumbeldores."

Harry sah in verwundert an und wusste nicht recht was er damit zu tun hatte.

„Denn neben seinem Bruder Aberforth gibt es noch einen Erben. Doch dieser ist nicht bekannt. Nun sind wir auf der Suche nach dem zweiten Erbe."

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte Harry.

„Dumbledore hat seinem zweiten Erbe nicht nur ein finanzielles Erbe hinterlassen, sondern auch ein Geistiges. Und meine bitte an dich ist, nach Gringotts zu gehen und überprüfen zu lassen ob du dieser Eine bist"

Harry nickte. Er könnte das mit seinem Besuch bei Gringotts verbinden.

„Gut, ich muss sowieso noch zu Gringotts"

„Gut mein Junge, ich muss gleich wieder los, als neuer Leiter des Ordens ist man wirklich immer im Stress!", schnaubte er und erhob sich von dem Küchenstuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte und ließ in mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs wieder an seinen ordnungsgemäßen Platz wandern.

„Du hast die Führung des Ordens übernommen…?"

„Ja, die Mitglieder hielten es für angebracht mir diese Ehre zu übertragen." Er lächelte schief und wandte sich der Tür zu und öffnete sie.

Harry dem gerade noch etwas einfiel sprach in an, woraufhin er sich noch einmal umdrehte

„Mad-Eye, wo kann ich meine Apparierprüfung ablegen?"

Moody sah in prüfend an.

„Ich meine.. ich weiß nich ob ich zurück geh…nach Hogwarts mein ich", vollendete er halbwegs den Satz.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte er kurz angebunden und gab Harry die Hand. Er drückte sie und ging mit den Worten „Minerva….nicht sehr erfreut….seine Entscheidung", aus der Tür und verschwand.

Harry dem bei dem Stichwort "Minerva" siedend heiß eingefallen war, dass er McGonagall noch er einen Brief schreiben musste, verschwand die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Er war alleine im Hause der Dursleys, sie waren auf einer dreiwöchigen Frankreich Reise und würden erst morgen wieder zurückkommen.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und breitete ein Pergament vor sich aus, tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und begann zu schreiben.

Während er schrieb ging ihm durch den Kopf wie er McGonagall erklären sollte, das er dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde oder nur ein paar Wochen, mit kleinen Unterbrechungen. Ihm war klar geworden das er dies nicht in einem Brief erklären konnte.

Also bat er um ein Gespräch mit ihr, das er zwei Tage nach seinem Geburtstag festlegen wollte. An seinem Geburtstag wollte er in die Winkelgasse, zu Gringotts und dann würde er die Einladung von Ron und Hermine annehmen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen um dort seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Im Fuchsbau würde er dann bleiben bis die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur stattfinden sollte. Dann würde er nach Godrics Hollow gehen um das Haus seiner Eltern aufzusuchen. Und dann würde er seinen Weg gehen und die unvollendete Arbeit von Dumbledore um die Horcruxe von Voldemort zu Ende zu bringen. Und da Moody ihn auf die Idee gebracht hatte, wollte er auch noch die Black Bibliothek besuchen.

Bis zu seinem Geburtstag wollte er hier im Ligusterweg bleiben. Er spürte das dies gut für ihn war.

Harry war von sich selbst überrascht wie fest sich dieser Plan schon in seinem Kopf verfestigt hatte und jetzt da er ihn erstmals gedanklich nocheinmal überflogen hatte, stellte er fest das die Zeit die er hier im Ligusterweg alleine verbracht hatte, ihre Auswirkungen hatten.

Er war in den ersten Tagen der Sommerferien in ein sehr tiefes Loch gefallen.

Er hatte so gut wie nichts mehr gemacht und hatte sein Zimmer nur zum Essen verlassen. Der Tod von Dumbledore hatte ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht.

Doch als die Dursleys abgereist waren, hatte er begonnen seine Freiheit mehr und mehr zu genießen. Er hatte das Haus näher in Augenschein genommen und dabei gesehen das Dudley sich in der Zeit des letzten Jahres ein Trainingsraum im Keller angelegt hatte. Was Harry zuerst erschreckt hatte, da er eigentlich nur ein paar wenige Hauptbeschäftigungen von Dudley kannte:

Dudley verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages in seinem Zimmer um die neuesten und brutalsten Videospiele zu spielen und um sich durch seine alltäglichen Lieblings-Fernsehsendungen zu zappen, wenn er denn nicht gerade draußen mit seinen Kumpanen umherzog und kleinere Kinder verprügelte.

Doch da er nun diesen Trainingsraum entdeckt hatte, musste er auch erkennen was er noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Dudleys Erscheinen hatte sich verändert, von dem plumpen, dickwanstigen Dudley, der seinem Vater in der Dickleibigkeit Konkurrenz machen konnte, in einen mehr stämmigeren Jungen, dessen Körperumfang sich gekräftigt hatte. Dudley hatte anscheinend doch noch etwas aus dem einzigen Sport den er trieb gemacht, er hatte sich weiter im Boxen vertieft.

Der Trainingsraum war Harry anfangs noch suspekt erschienen, doch nachdem er sich einmal auf eines der drei Laufbänder gestellt hatte, und das Gerät gestartet war und er ohne Mühe mithalten konnte, hatte er die Geschwindigkeit höhergestellt und hatte erst wieder aufgehört zu laufen, als die Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Fenster oben an der Wand fielen weniger wurden. Er war einfach davongelaufen vor all den Problemen, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatten, danach hatte er sich erleichtert gefühlt. Um seine müden Beine zu entlasten hatte er sich auf die Hebebank gesetzt und dabei allerlei Bücher gefunden:

„Zum Starken Mann in 30 Tagen" oder „Die Leichtigkeit des Sports" oder auch „Muskelaufbau- Es geht schneller als sie dachten!"

Nachdem er sich durch diese Bücher durchgelesen hatte, hatte er bemerkt das ihm Sport nicht schlecht tun würde. So hatte er angefangen jeden Tag zu trainieren und jeden Morgen eine Stunde auf dem Laufband zu laufen.

Er hatte bemerkt wie viel besser er sich nun fühlte. Nachdem er fertig war mit dem Laufen, hatte er gefrühstückt und es sich danach mit dem Tagespropheten im Garten auf einer Liege gemütlich gemacht und war danach übergegangen sich dem Lernen hinzugeben. Er hatte sich einige Büch über Okklumentik und Legilimens bei Flourish& Blotts per Eulenkurier bestellt. Außerdem Bücher über die dunklen Künste und ihre Bekämpfung durch weiße Magie.

So beherrschte er Okklumentik nun recht gut, ihm war es gar nicht so schwer gefallen die Technik zu verstehen, wenn er nicht den rechsüchtigen Snape vor sich stehen hatte, der im Begriff war, gleich in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden wieso Dumbledore Snape so sehr vertraut hatte, obwohl er es gewesen war der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte.

Hass staute sich auf wenn er versuchte einen Gedanken an Snape zu verschwenden. Doch es war schwer nicht an ihn zu denken, wenn ihn jeden Tag sein fieses Grinsen von den Fahndungsfotos im Tagespropheten her anblickte.

_Gesucht des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore und des Verrats an der Zaubereigemeinschaft_

Er rollte den Brief zusammen und band ihn Hedwig an den Fuß, die auf seine Schulter geflattert war

„Bring diesen Brief zu McGonagall und diesen hier zu Ron und Hermine"

Er band ihr den anderen auch noch an den Fuß, in dem er Ron und Hermine seine Terminplanung mitteilte.

Harry verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit weiter in seinen Büchern schmökern.

Die meist schwer verständliche Lektüre lenkte ihn ab und er musste so nicht mehr an all das Denken was noch vor ihm lag.

Auch die anderen Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag verbrachte er in seinem üblichen Tagesrhythmus und ließ sich davon auch nicht von den Dursleys dabei stören.

Als aller erstes hatte er Dudley gefragt ob er weiterhin seinen Trainingsraum benutzen dürfe. Und dieser hatte nach einigem Zögern eingewilligt und hatte Harry daraufhin auf einen Deal angehauen. Harry sollte Dudley soviel wie möglich über die Zauberwelt erzählen und Dudley würde Harry beim trainieren helfen. Dudley schien den Dreh beim trainieren raus zu haben. So wurde Harry also trainiert von seinem Cousin Dudley und Harry erzählte Dudley soviel er wusste über die Zauberwelt. Ihren Deal hielten sie aber geheim vor Vernon und Petunia.

Der Tag von Harrys Geburtstag war gekommen und er packte seine Sachen in seinen Koffer.

„Du bräuchtest aber echt mal einen neuen Koffer, Harry", meinte Dudley der gerade seinen Kopf in Harrys Zimmer hineinsteckte.

Er drehte sich um, lächelte und meinte:

„Ja, ich glaube ich werde mir heute einen neuen kaufen müssen"

„Du darfst zaubern?", fragte Dudley verwundert als er sah wie Harry die Geschenke von seinen Freunden mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs in den Koffer beförderte.

„Ja, ab heute bin ich volljährig in der Zaubererwelt und darf immer zaubern. Mit einer Ausnahme nicht vor Muggeln!"

„Aber ich bin doch ein Muggel!", empörte sich Dudley.

„Nein, du bist ein Squib!"

„Was ich soll ein Squib sein?"

„Ja du bist einer"

„Aber woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab´ es an deiner Aura sehen können!"

Dudley der mittlerweile danke dem Unterricht von Harry wusste was ein Squib war, setzte sich erst einmal auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry.

Harry grinste ihn an

„Neue Erkenntnisse…. Was!"

„Ja, aber wirklich!"

„So, ich muss los! Machs gut!"

Daraufhin gab er Dudley einen Klaps auf den Oberarm und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung seines Koffers und Hedwigs leerem Käfig und murmelte etwas. Woraufhin sich die zwei Gegenstände auf seine linke freie Hand zu bewegten, sich im Fluge auf das zehnfache verkleinerten und sich dann auf seiner Handfläche niederließen. Harry steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Er ging auf die Tür zu.

„Halt warte!" Dudley war aufgesprungen und sah Harry nun merkwürdig an.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um „Ja?"

„Heißt das nicht meine Mum ist auch ein Squib?"

„Tja, Dudley, das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt!"

„Das heißt du weißt es nicht?"

„Nein, nicht genau! Dafür weiß ich zuwenig vom Vererben der magischen Fähigkeiten!"

Dudley ließ enttäuscht seinen Kopf sinken. Harry dachte bei sich das er dieses Rätsel irgendwann lüften würde.

Er verabschiedete sich noch einmal von Dudley und ging die Treppe hinunter, wo er den verwunderten Blicken von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante begegnete.

„Ich gehe!"

„Was?", fragte Petunia in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt.

„Ich gehe nun und lasse euch alleine. Vielleicht komme ich ja noch einmal und statte euch einen Besuch ab….", setzte er grinsend hinzu und verschwand durch die Haustür und ließ die verdutzten Gesichter von Petunia und Vernon hinter sich.

Er hatte sich sehr viel Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er am geschicktesten vom Ligusterweg zur Winkelgasse kommen würde. Zum Apparieren hatte er noch keine Lizenz, Flohpulver ging nicht da der Kamin von den Dursleys nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war und zu Mrs Figg wollte er auch nicht, auch wenn diese vielleicht einen an das Flohnetz angeschlossenen Kamin gehabt hätte. So war er auf den fahrenden Ritter gekommen.

Er bog um die Ecke und streckte seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und dachte an das Bedürfnis hier schnell weg zu kommen und Rums! Landete vor ihm der fahrende Ritter.

Er sah aus wie eh und je, dachte Harry, während sich die violetten Bustüren öffneten.

Er stieg ein. Ernie saß am Lenkrad, aber von Stan Shumpike war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er saß wahrscheinlich immer noch als falscher Todesser in Askaban ein der nur zur allgemeinen Beruhigung der Bevölkerung von Rufus Scriemegour eingesperrt worden war.

Statt Stan begrüßte ihn eine junge Frau, mit braunen lockigem Haaren, die sich als Susan Middleting vorstellte und ihn mit der üblichen kleinen Ansprache begrüßen wollte als ihr Blick auf seiner Narbe hängen blieb. Sie schaute ihn argwöhnisch an und wollte dann fortsetzen mit ihrer Rede. Doch Harry kam ihr zuvor und sagte:

„Ich möchte gerne zur Winkelgasse"

Harry bemerkte das der Auswechsel von Stan im Gegensatz zu ihm doch einige Schönheit vorweisen konnte.

„Das….das macht dreizehn Sickel und fünf Knuts ", sagte sie endlich.

Harry der sich nicht auf ein Gespräch einlassen wollte ging, nach hinten um sich in einen der vielen Sessel zu setzen. Und er saß keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn schon rauschte der Fahrende Ritter los.

Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass der fahrende Ritter so gut wie leer war. Nur ein kleiner alter Mann saß in einer Ecke und las den Tagespropheten.

Susan die seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Mr. Potter…", fing sie an.

„Du darfst mich ruhig noch Harry nennen!", grinste er sie an.

„Harry..." begann sie erneut, „du willst Schulsachen einkaufen?"

Harry der sie aus seinen grünen Augen heraus ernst anschaute sagte:

„Nein, das nicht. Ich gehe nur zu Gringotts und danach will ich mir noch ein paar neue Anziehsachen zulegen" Er warf einen Blick auf seine ihm schon ein wenig zu kurzen Jeans.

Sie lächelte.

„Wie du siehst fahren nicht mehr so viele Leute mit Uns. Sie haben alle Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wer! Es gibt ja auch sicherere Mittel sich fortzubewegen!"  
Sie seufzte.

„Tja ich besitze meine Apparierlizenz nur noch nich! Und deswegen muss ich mich so fortbewegen!"

„Jaja, es sind keine guten Zeiten… und seitdem Stan auch weg ist…"

Harry der gerade Susan betrachtete und feststellen musste, das sie auch nicht viel älter als er sein konnte. Und er musste sich noch einmal eingestehen das sie auf jeden Fall hübsch aussah.

„Ich habe schon versucht ein gutes Wort beim Minister für ihn einzulegen, aber ohne Erfolg"

Susan die erstaunt schien das Harry schon mit dem Minister geredet hatte, aber dann doch im nächsten Augenblick als sie nachgedacht hatte wen sie da vor sich hatte, es wieder verstanden hatte sagte:

„Der Tagesprophet hat geschrieben, das du ihm seine Mithilfe verweigert hättest.."

Harry antwortete und ein wenig konnte man die Bitterkeit und Anschuldigung heraushören.

„Wenn er das Maskottchen für sein Ministerium spielen, Mithilfe nennt dann…"

„Ich habe es auch nicht geglaubt…"

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin vor einem Monat siebzehn geworden.."

„Aber dann gehst du doch noch zur Schule?"

„Nein", lächelte sie, „Ich war in Frankreich in Beaubauxtons, dort ist man mit der Schule, wenn man will, mit sechzehn fertig!"

„Du warst also gut in der Schule?"

„Ja, so ziehmlich würde ich sagen!"

„Aber wieso machst du dann so einen Job hier?"

Leichte Verlegenheit machte sich auf Susans Stirn breit.

„Weißt du, momentan ist es nicht so leicht hier irgendeine Art von Arbeit zu finden, wen man nicht in den aktiven Kampf einsteigen will."

„Ist es in Frankreich nicht besser?"

„Doch, natürlich. Frankreich ist bis jetzt weitgehend verschont geblieben. Die dortigen Ableger von du-weißt-schon-wem sind nicht so stark!"

„Aber warum bist du dann nicht dort geblieben?"

„Ich habe meine Familie hier und wollte nicht auch noch den Rest nach meiner Schulzeit ihne sie verbringen!"

Von vorne kam die Stimme Ernies, die für Harry irgendwie ein wenig fremd klang:

„Wir sind gleich da! Nur noch nen kleinen Ausflug nach Cornwall, wo wir Mr. Fentoy abliefern müssen!"

„ähhm, wo kann ich mich hier umziehen?", fragte Harry

„Tut mir leid ich kann dir leider keine Kabine anbieten."

„ähm, na gut ", sagte Harry der sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich seiner Hose entledigen wollte.

„Aber ich könnte dir Deckung geben", sagte Susan mit einer Stimme die nicht wollte was sie sagte, ihre Augen auf den Bauch und die Brust von Harry geheftet.

Harry sah auf und Susan machte einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein hölzerner Paravont enfaltete sich vor Harry und nahm ihr die Sicht auf ihn.

Harrys Herz schien in die Hose zu rutschen. Wie konnte er sich nur so dämlich anstellen? Wozu war er ein Zauberer? Und Harrys Gesicht färbte sich rot. Musste wohl daran liegen das er den ganzen Sommer über nicht gezaubert hatte.

Als er schließlich seinen schwarzen Umhang und die dazu passende Zauberergerechte Hose anhatte, ließ er den Paravont mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden.

„Entschuldige diese Peinlichkeit..", sagte Susan.

„Macht nichts…schon passiert", erwiderte Harry der sich immer noch unwohl fühlte.

„Also ich fand deinen Körper nicht peinlich", rutschte es Susan heraus und ihre Gesichtsmiene erstarrte abrupt.

Bis sie beide anfingen zu lachen.

Der Fahrende Ritter landete unsanft auf der Straße vor dem Tropfendem Kessel und Ernie öffnete die Hintertür.

Harry stieg erleichtert, endlich aus dieser blöden Situation heraus zu sein, aus dem Bus aus.

Und hielt inne als er auf einmal vor dem Tropfendem Kessel jemanden stehen sah.

Tonks stand dort, mit braunem lockigem Haar. Stand dort und winkte ihm zu.

„Tonks, was machst du hier?"

„Na, auf dich warten. Was denn sonst?", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry verwundert, drehte sich noch einmal um zum Bus wo Susan in der Tür des Fahrenden Ritters stand und ihm grinsend winkte.

„Tschüss, Harry. Machs gut! Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten knallten die Türen des violetten Busses zu und er fuhr rasant an und war im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwunden.

„Tonks, was ist mit deinen Haaren und was machst du überhaupt hier!"

„Oh, gefallen dir meine Haare nicht!", sagte sie grinsend und plopp verwandelten sie sich in feuerrote Haare, das wild zu allen Seiten abstand.

„Und was ich hier mache? Auf dich warten!"

„Sag nicht, du bist vom Orden hier!"

„Doch, und wie ich finde macht diese Arbeit ausnahmsweise mal Spass! Wenn ich auch nicht jedes Wort verstanden hab´. So gut ist mein Französisch dann doch nicht!"

„Du warst im Bus? Du hast mich verfolgt? "

„Aber Harry es war meine Aufgabe auf deine Sicherheit aufzupassen! Und außerdem habe dadurch auch einen wunderschönen Blick auf deinen Oberkörper bekommen."

„Und was ist jetzt schon wieder mit meinem Oberkörper?"

„Also Harry, manchmal denk ich du weißt gar nicht wer du bist, was du machst und wie du aussiehst!"

Tonks erntete nur ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln von Harry und fuhr daraufhin weiter:

„Mensch, du siehst super aus! Was hast du gemacht das du solche Muskeln bekommen hast! Und wann hast du Französisch gelernt?"

„Ich kann gar kein Französisch", antwortete Harry zerstreut, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war zu realisieren das das Training Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit Französisch mit Ihr geredet und dann willst du sagen du könntest kein Französisch! Entweder ich habe wirklich so ein schlechtes Gehör oder du weißt nicht mehr was du tust! Also komm mal mit" und so schob sie Harry vor sich hinein in den Pub.

Teil 2

Nachdem Tonks hinter Harry die Tür zu gemacht hatte, wandte sie sich an ihn und sagte:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry zu deinem siebzehntem Geburtstag!" und umarmte ihn.

„Danke!"

„Also wo willst du zuerst hin?"

„Tonks, ich würde eigentlich ganz gerne selber einkaufen gehen!"

„Ich kann dich gut verstehn´, Harry! Aber sie machen sich halt Sorgen!"

„Na gut, aber kannst du dich dann wenigstens ganz unauffällig verhalten?"

„Wie du meinst!. Setz dich doch schon mal. Ich geh uns noch kurz was zu trinken holen!", sie zog sich beleidigt zurück.

Einige Augenblicke später kam Susan dort her, wo Tonks gerade verschwunden war.

„Isch daschte mi´r isch mache ´frü´er Fei´erabend! Damit isch deinen tollen Körper schauen kann!"

„Tonks", Harry warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu.

„Bin isch nischt gu´t!"

„Wenn du ohne Akzent sprichst, kannst du mich, meinetwegen so begleiten!"

„Gut, also wo willst du zuerst hin!", sagte Tonks und nippte an ihrem Drink.

Die Winkelgasse, war nicht so voll, wie Harry sie kannte. Doch vor allem auffallend waren die vielen Zauberer in magentaroten Umhängen, die alle vorne, wie Harry bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte, ein Abzeichen trugen auf dem sich ein Zauberstab mit einem Schwert kreuzte die von einer roten Flamme verbunden wurden.

„Sind das Ministeriumsauroren?", fragte Harry Tonks.

„Ja. Die bewachen die ganze Winkelgasse."

Sie gingen zielstrebig auf Gringotts zu. Die zwei betraten den Empfangsschalter, davor mussten sie sich erst bei den Ministeriumsauroren ausweisen die am Eingang Wache standen.

Harry trat an einen der Schalter vor. Der Kobold musterte ihn neugierig.

„Name?", fragte er hart.

„Harry James Potter, ich würde gerne den magischen Erbschaftstest machen und eine Übersicht all meiner Konten zu meiner Volljährigkeit."

Der Kobold nickte.

„Hier entlang", und wies ihm den Weg zu einer eisernen Tür.

Tonks die sich Harry anschließen wollte wurde von einem weiteren Kobold aufgehalten:

„Diesen Raum darf Mr.Potter nur alleine betreten!"

„Aber ich bin für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich!"

Doch Tonks hatte innerlich schon aufgegeben denn sie wusste das Kobolde sehr stur waren.

„Warten sie in der Empfangshalle!", wies sie der Kobold an und verschwand durch die Tür Harry hinter her.

„Mr. Potter sie möchten den magischen Erschaftstest machen?"

„Ja, und eine Übersicht all meiner Konten."

„Also zuerst der Erbschaftstest", knurrte der Kobold und nahm eine kleine Schatulle aus einer Kommode die er zuvor mit seinem Finger berührt hatte.

Er legte ein Blatt Pergament auf den Tisch vor Harry und nahm ein kleines grün funkelndes Messer aus der Schatulle.

„Ihre Hand bitte!"

Harry hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Der Kobold legt das Messer an und schnitt ihn in den Daumen. Harry hielt seinen Daumen über das Blatt Pergament und ein Blutstropfen fiel auf es. Aus dem Blutstropfen formten sich die Wörter Harry James Potter darunter führte ein Strich zu „Das Ehrenwerte Haus der Potters" von dort aus verteilten sich die Striche zu weiteren Namen. Auffallend waren die Namen: „McKinnon", „McGonagall", „Weasley" und „Gryffindor". Sie waren allesamt in leuchtend goldenen Lettern geschrieben.

„Gryffindor" reihte sich ganz unten, unter der ganzen Linie der Pottters ein.

„Godric Gryffindor" stand dort verbunden mit Selena Slytherin, die wiederum mit Salazar Slytherin verbunden war und den ganzen Linien nach zu schließen dessen Schwester war.

Doch auf der anderen Seite von Slytherin ging es weiter, wo dann auf einmal eine Verzweigung den Namen Marvolo Gaunt trug. Dann weiter Morfin und Merope Gaunt und von Merope dann ein weiterer Strich zu Tom Marvolo Riddle und dort endete die Ahnenreihe auf dieser Seite. Sie war nun fast auf Augenhöhe mit den Namen: Lily & James Potter, darunter stand ermordet.

Doch erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das über seinem Namen der groß dastand, die Namen:

„Sirius Black", „Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks „stand und etwas weiter oben:

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", „Das Uralte und Ehrenwerte Hause der Dumbledores". Unter beiden der Namen stand „Erbe".

Über diesen beiden Namen stand noch andere unzählige Namen, die Harry gar nicht erst wagte zu entziffern aber unter allen stand „Erbe".

Der Kobold blickte von dem Pergament zu dem verdutzen Harry auf und sagte:

„Nun ihre Konten – warten sie einen Augenblick"

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Kobold wieder, beladen mit Unmengen an Pergamentrollen.

„So hier sind ihre Konten, Anlagen und Beteiligungen" Der Kobold breitete vor Harry ein Pergament aus.

„Dies ist eine erste Zusammenfassung ihres Vermögens, genauers können wir ihnen erst innerhalb der nächsten Woche liefern."

Harry sah sich das Pergament an und staunte nicht schlecht, er hatte allerlei Gold und Silber Mienen verstreut auf der ganzen Welt. Außerdem besaß er allerlei Anteile an vielen wichtigen Muggel und Zaubererfirmen. Er besaß Anteile an Gringotts und an allen möglichen Läden, die in der Winkelgasse zu finden waren außerdem gehörten ihm 30 des Propheten.

Er hatte einen Sitz im Verwaltungsrat von Hogwarts, drei im Ministerium und einen im Zaubergamot als einer der Zauberlords und drei weitere als normaler Zauberer.

„Wer verwaltet die ganzen Konten?"

„Ihr Vermögensimperium wird von einem ranghohen Mitarbeiter unsererseits verwaltet. Falls sie eine Stellenumbesetzung machen wollen, sagen sie es bloß."

„Ich würde die ganzen Papiere gerne mitnehmen und sie zuhause noch einmal durchgehen!"

„Wie sie wünschen!"

„Gibt es irgendwie so etwas wie es bei den Muggeln die Kreditkarte gibt auch für die Zauberer?"

„Wir können ihnen einen verzauberten Geldbeutel anbieten, sie denken sich die Summe des Geldes das sie wollen und entnehmen es dann passend dem Geldbeutel. Egal ob in Muggelwährung oder Unserer. Außerdem ist er gegen Diebstahl, Feuer, und Flüche geschützt."

„So einen hätte ich gerne."

„Außerdem haben wir noch Muggelkreditkarten, falls sie bei ihnen einkaufen möchten."

„Das wäre geschickt! Von welchem Verließ wird das Geld abgehoben?"

„Von welchem sie wünschen!"

„Habe ich so etwas wie eine Portokasse?"

„Sie können sich ein Verließ anlegen, wo jeden Monat neues Geld von ihren anderen Verließen hinzukommt, das könnten sie eine Porto-Kasse nennen."

„Gut, dann möchte ich das von diesem Verließ der Geldbeutel das Geld abhebt."

Harry überlegte ob er noch etwas anderes wollte und sagte dann schließlich:

„Ich möchte gerne zu meinen Verließen!", und mit einem prüfendem Blick fragte er den Kobold: „Es ist doch sicher das dieses Gespräch vertraulich war?"

Der Kobold räusperte sich und schaute ihn streng an: „Bei uns ist alles vertraulich!"

Mit diesen Worten geleitete er ihn, durch eine andere Tür hin zu einem Kobold der schon auf dem Wagen saß, der ihn zu seinem Verließ bringen sollte. Harry setzte sich.

„Verließ?"

Harry schaute auf das Pergament wo ein Verzeichnis seiner Verließe draufstand und antwortete: „Verließ 1025."

Er wusste die Verließe ab 1000 waren Hochsicherheitsverließe.

„Verließ 1025", knarzte die Stimme des Kobolds.

Da war es das Verließ seiner Eltern, nicht das aus dem er bis jetzt Geld abgehoben hatte, sondern das Große.

Der Kobold nahm den Schlüssel entgegen, den Harry ihm gab und öffnete die Wand die Harry und den Kobold vom Verließ seiner Eltern trennten.

In dem Verlies lagen Massen von Galleonen, sie stapelten sich, türmten sich. Aber es gab auch eine Ecke des Verließ´ wo sich keine Galleonen befanden. Dort stand eine Truhe. Harry ging schnell auf die Truhe zu und öffnete sie.

Darin befanden sich stapelweise Fotoalben, einige Spielzeuge, wie es Harry erschien, Spiegel, Schmuck und eine genaue Miniatur eines Geländewagens und eines Cabrios.

Harry verkleinerte die Truhe und steckte sie in die Tasche zu seinen restlichen Wertsachen.

Harry verließ eilenden Schrittes das Verließ, er durfte Tonks nicht allzu lange warten lassen.

Der Kobold schloss das Verließ und wandte sich dem Wagen zu. Als er wieder auf dem Wagen saß sagte Harry:

„Verließ 1054", das Verließ von Sirius.

Der Wagen rauschte dahin und hielt wieder abrupt vor dem Verließ 1054.

Hier wieder dasselbe, Harry gab dem Kobold den Schlüssel und dieser öffnete.

Vor Harry erstreckte sich ein Feld voller Galleonen, doch wieder interresierte ihn nur die private Ecke des Verließ. Dort stand ein großes Motorrad und wieder eine Truhe. Harry ging auf sie zu und öffnete sie. Hier bot sich ihm ein besonderer Anblick, die Truhe war wieder mit Fotoalben gefüllt, doch hier fand er auch wieder ein komplettes Quidditchset das das Wappen der Blacks trug und noch eines das nur die Inschrift "Sirius Black" trug. Außerdem lagen noch weitere kleine Schatullen und Truhen darin. Eine Ansammlung von den verschiedensten Gegenständen die man sich denken konnte. Haargummis, Lakritzstangen, ein Zauberschachspiel, ein Kugelschreiber, ein paar Sonnenbrillen, verschiedene Fläschchen mit Aufschriften wie: „Ihr Haar wird glänzen wie der Sonnenschein!" oder „Meinst du, du hättest dich geschlägert?". Und ein Pergament mit der Aufschrift „Für meinen Paten". Er würde es zu Hause lesen.

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Engorgio" und die Truhe verkleinerte sich auf dem Weg vom Boden des Verließ´ zu seiner Hand um das Zehnfache und Harry ließ sie in die Hosentasche wandern. Das gleiche wiederholte er beim Motorrad und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er ging eilenden Schrittes auf den Wagen zu, kramte seine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Umhängetasche und wies den Kobold an: „Verließ 2002"

Der Kobold beäugte ihn misstrauisch und sagte dann: „Ganz sicher Verließ 2002?"

Harry sah nach.

„Ja, Verließ 2002! Warum was ist damit?"

„Gut! Wir sehen ob sie es öffnen können!"

Der Wagen fuhr an.

Warum sollte er es nicht öffnen können? Er hatte doch einen Schlüssel. Oder nein er hatte gar keinen Schlüssel, er hatte keinen Schlüssel für das Verließ von Godric Gryffindor!

Der Wagen hielt und der Kobold stieg ab.

Er ging voran an die Felsmauer.

„Mr. Gryffindor hat dieses Verließ mit einem Blutszauber geschützt und seitdem hat keiner seiner Erben dieses Verließ öffnen können!"

„Ich versuche es!", antwortete Harry und trat bis einen Schritt vor die Felswand. Der Kobold sagte: „Ihre Hand bitte!"

Harry war dies jetzt schon von Gringotts gewohnt. Hier schien sich alles aufs Blut zu beziehen. Die Erbschaft konnte nur so festgestellt werden.

Harry hielt seine rechte Hand hin und der Kobold schnitt ihm in den kleinen Finger. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, berührte aber dann den Schnitt mit seinem Zauberstab und der Schnitt verheilte innerhalb einiger Millisekunden.

Der Kobold hatte inzwischen das Messer mit Harrys Blut an einem kleinen Felsvorsprung in ein kleines Becken gelegt das Leer war. Nun füllte es sich mit rotem Blut und als das Blut wieder weg war, war das Messer mit verschwunden. Die Felsen brachen in der Mitte auseinander und gaben den Blick auf einen Wohnraum frei. Dort standen zwei gemütliche Sessel und eine Couch vor einem prasselenden Kaminfeuer. Der Raum war mit Teppichen ausgelegt und wenn man durch die Fenster blickte sah man auf den großen See von Hogwarts. Ja, man sah wirklich die Ländereien von Hogwarts, stellte Harry nach einem weiteren Blick fest. Harry setzte sich in einen der Ledersessel und sah auf die Aufzeichnungen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er hörte ein kleinen zischenden Laut und wandte sich um, die Felsen hatten sich geschlossen und Harry war nun allein. Er wandte sich wieder den Aufzeichnungen zu.

Er begann die oberste zu lesen:

_Lieber Erbe,_

_Nun, ich freue mich dir meine kostbaren Erbstücke zu übergeben. Aber zuerst die Fragen die dich, wie ich annehme am schlimmsten plagen:_

_Diesen Raum kann nur mein wahrer Erbe betreten und nur dieser kann ihn auch wieder verlassen. Personen die von ihm dazu berechtigt worden sind können das auch._

_Dieser Raum befindet sich nicht wie angenommen tief unter der Erde in London, sondern im Schloss von Hogwarts, wie man an den Fenstern unschwer erkennen kann. Diesen Raum kann keiner sehen, außer dem rechtmäßigen Erben von mir. Selbst die Fenster kann man nicht von außen sehen. Ich habe mir erlaubt solch einen Raum einzurichten wie es meine anderen Freunde auch getan haben.( Selbst Salazar hat sich solch einen eingerichtet!)_

_Die Tür, die an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kamins angebracht ist, ist die Tür die dich nach Hogwarts führt. Du wirst dich neben dem Büro des Schulleiters wiederfinden._

_Doch nun endlich dazu, was du von mir geerbt hast!_

_Einen großen Schätzungswert hat das einzige bekannte Relikt von mir, Godric Gyffindors Schwert, ich habe es gut versteckt in dem Hut der jedes Jahr die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser steckt. Falls du es schon dort herausgezogen hast, müsste es hier in der Glasvitrine zu deiner Linken liegen._

Harry sah nach links, und dort sah er es, wie es dort in der Vitrine das Licht brach, mit seinen Rubinen die es verzierten. Wie hatte es von Dumbledores Büro hierher gefunden? Und wie lange lag es schon hier?

_Nun da ich sagte, das dies das einzige von mir je bekannt gegebene Relikt ist. Würde es dich enttäuschen wenn ich nicht noch mehr hätte. _

_Ich kann dir sagen ich habe noch mehr, als du denkst. Doch du sollst sie selber finden, aber den Ring mit dem Wappen Gryffindors vertraue ich dir schon jetzt an. _

_Wichtiger als alles anderes hingegen ist mein geistiges Erbe._

_Ja es ist wahr, du kannst meine Fähigkeiten erben._

_Nun so sei, das ich dir meine Fähigkeiten anvertraue. Siehe nach rechts unter den Schrank, denke fest daran meine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen und du wirst sie finden._

_Ich denke das wird reichen, von meiner unendlichen Krakelschrift._

_Ich wünsche meinem Erben noch einen schönen Tag._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry stand auf ging auf den Schrank zu seiner Rechten zu.

Ich will Godrics Fähigkeiten benutzen. Godrics Fähigkeiten….. Godrics Fähigkeiten……. Godrics Fähigkeiten….

Der Schrank verschwand in der Wand und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Kiste, eine Kiste so groß wie eine kleine Schatulle. Harry steckte sie in seine Tasche und ging zurück zum Tisch, der Schrank hinter ihm kam wieder aus der Wand und wanderte an seinen angestammten Platz.

Die restlichen Aufzeichnungen Godrics würde er sich wann anders anschauen. Er rollte sie zu einer Rolle zusammen und steckte sie ein. Auf dem Tisch lag noch ein Ring, mit einem schwarzem Stein vorne eingelassen auf dem in Gold ein Königlicher Greif abgebildet war. Der schwarze Stein war aus Obsidian, ein äußerst seltenes Gestein, das nur die Zwerge förderten. Der Königliche Greif das Wappen Gryffindors .Er steckte sich den Ring an den Finger und beschloss zu gehen. Er dachte: „Ich möchte jetzt diesen Raum verlassen!"

Die Wand hinter ihm trennte sich in der Mitte und schwenkte auf, draußen stand der Kobold und wartete geduldig auf Harry.

Er trat hinaus in die Finsternis des Ganges und die Felsenwand schloss sich hinter ihm.

Der Kobold sah mit Entsetzen auf den Ring an Harrys Finger und verneigte sich dann vor Harry und sagte:

„Wo möchte Lord Gryffindor als nächstes hin?"

„Lord Gryffindor?"

„Ja, mein Heer! Ihr seid wahrhaftig Lord Gryffindor."

„Nun gut. Ich möchte als nächstes zu Verließ….", er kramte in seiner Tasche bis er das richtige Pergament gefunden hatte und fuhr fort, „….zu Verließ 1085 "

„Wie sie wünschen, Lord", sagte der Kobold und huschte hinauf auf seinen Wagen und wartete bis Harry aufgestiegen war und der Wagen fuhr an.

Harry hatte sich Dumbeldores Verließ für den Schluss aufgehoben.

Nun stand er vor ihm und wartete bis der Kobold meinte.

„Mr. Dumbledore hat dieses Verließ mit einem Erinnerungszauber versehen. Ich kann es nicht öffnen, Lord. Nur Sie können es."

Harry trat nachdenklich vor die große Eisentür und überlegte. Was hatte sich Dumbledore für ihn ausgedacht? An was musste er denken damit sich dieses Tor öffnete. Er hatte über Dumbledore eine Menge nachgedacht in den Ferien, warum hatte er sterben müssen?

Und warum durch Snape, wo er ihm doch so vertraut hatte. Doch an dem Abend als Dumbledore gestorben war, hatte Harry, bevor er mit Dumbledore aufgebrochen war, herausgefunden das Snape die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten hatte. Er war es gewesen der an der Tür gelauscht hatte.

Doch Dumbledore fehlte ihm und genauso fehlte ihm Fawkes, sein getreuer Phönix, der ihm hatte schon so oft, Mut zugesungen. Er war oft für ihn eine neue Energiequelle gewesen. Doch mit Dumbledore hatte auch Fawkes Hogwarts verlassen. War die Glückseligkeit gewichen. Die ZAuberer brauchten Fawkes. Er brauchte Fawkes…..

Er wachte jäh aus seinen Gedanken auf als die Eisentür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang und Harry den Blick auf ein kleines Kämmerchen gewährte.

Er trat ein. Dort in der Ecke stand eine kleine Truhe. Eine Truhe die er kannte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Ja, sie war in Dumbledores Büro gestanden bevor er mit Harry aufgebrochen war. Sie hatte dort in einer Ecke des Büros gestanden.

Runen schmückten die Truhe an den Seiten und ein goldener Henkel war an der Frontseite angebracht.

Harry hob den Deckel der Truhe an.

Der Anblick des Inneren der Truhe erinnerte ihn mehr an einen Giftschrank Snapes, als an ein Erbstück von Dumbledore.

Rings in der Truhe an den Seiten waren kleine Halterungen angebracht in denen kleine Phiolen steckten. Sie waren mit weißer-silbriger Masse gefüllt, die sich in endlos kleine Fäden auf faserten. In der Mitte der Truhe stand das mit Runen verzierte Denkarium aus Dumbeldores Büro. Harry sah jetzt das im Deckel einige weitere Dutzend Halterungen angebracht waren in denen auch kleine Phiolen stecken. Diese waren aber mit einer roten, gelblichen Masse gefüllt. In der Mitte des Deckels war in einer weiteren Halterung eine Rolle Pergament befestigt.

Harry zog sie heraus und rollte sie auf.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Nun da ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden Weile, steht dir das Recht zu, wie ich meine, diese Truhe als dein Eigentum zu betrachten. Du kannst dir sicherlich denken was in der unteren Hälfte der Truhe in den Phiolen steckt. Nun zu der oberen Hälfte. Dies sind keine Erinnerungen. Dies ist mein Wissen, dass ich mir für dich erlaubt habe zu Verfügung zu stellen._

_Ich weiß du brauchst dieses Wissen und die Erinnerungen jetzt umso mehr, da Voldemort auf dem Zuge seines Erfolges ist. Du wirst einige neue Erkenntnisse aus meinen Erinnerungen ziehen – das verspreche ich dir!_

_Nun denn, verhelfe dir zu einem glücklichen und erfüllungsreichem Leben!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore stellte Harry sein Wissen und Erinnerungen zu Verfügung. Das war eine Sache die Harry erst noch verdauen musste.

Harry murmelte „Engorgio" und steckte die Truhe in seine Tasche.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu kommen. Er durfte Tonks nicht allzu lange warten lassen.

Als der Wagen oben endlich zum Stillstand kam und er durch eine Tür in die Wartehalle kam, lief ihm Tonks entgegen.

„Harry, wo warst du so lange! Ich habe drei Stunden auf dich gewartet!"

„´Tschuldige Tonks! Ging nicht schneller!"

„Und wenigstens neue Erkenntnisse gezogen, Harry?", fragte Tonks nun.

„Ja", murmelte Harry zerstreut, „Ich muss noch kurz was am Schalter abholen."

Harry ging mit Tonks zum Schalter und holte seinen magischen Geldbeutel.

Dann verließ er mit Tonks Gringotts.

„Tonks, ich würde gerne zu Madam Malkins! Ich brauche ein paar neue Roben."

„Da ist sie bestimmt die beste Adresse!"

„Weißt du wo ich mir eine Ausrüstung zulegen kann?"

Tonks schaute Harry misstrauisch an.

„Ich meine du als Auror müsstest das doch am besten wissen!", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich kenne einen guten Laden am Ende der Winkelgasse, sie führen alles. Ich glaube dann müssen wir nicht zu Madam Malkins!"

„Gut! Geh du voran!"

So ging Tonks voran und bog nach zwanzig Metern in eine Seitengasse ein und sagte:

„So da wären wir!"

Harry sah über das Schaufenster des Ladens in dem allerlei Roben ausgestellt waren.

_Sir Cadagons Ausrüstungen aller Art_

„Sir Cadagon?"

„Ja, Harry! Der bekloppte Ritter aus Hogwarts war mal eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit im Mittelalter!"

„Hätt´ ich nie gedacht! Der is´ so bekloppt!"

Harry und Tonks betraten den Laden, sogleich kam ein Verkäufer aus dem hinteren des Ladens und stellte sich hinter die Ladentheke.

„Sie wünschen..", sein Blick fiel auf den Ring an Harrys Hand, die er unbeabsichtigt auf die Ladentheke gelegt hatte, „Lord Gryffindor", und er verneigte sich vor Harry. Tonks sah Harry verdutzt an und dann fiel auch ihr Blick auf seinen neuen Ring, sie sagte aber nichts.

Harry fing an: „Ich hätte gerne ein paar neue Roben, für den alltäglichen Gebrauch und für den Kampf."

Der Verkäufer meinte: „Wie sie wünschen!", lief eilenden Schrittes in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit ein paar Robenzuschnitten zurück.

„Welche Farbe hätten sie gerne?"

„Ich hätte gerne ein Dutzend schwarze Roben, drei paar himmelblaue, zwei dunkelblaue, drei magentagrüne, zwei karminrote und drei gelbe Roben"

„Wie sie wünschen!"

„Können sie die Roben mit irgendwelchen Schutzzaubern versehen?"

„Wir haben leichte Fluchabwehrzauber, Feuerabwehrzauber, Wärmezauber, und Gesichtverdunklungskapuzen"

„Ich hätte gerne alle vier Zauber! Ist in den Roben auch ein Holster für meinen Zauberstab?"

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord!"

„Ich hätte gerne noch ein Holster für einen zweiten Zauberstab, das ich am Arm befestigen kann. Und haben sie auch noch Holster für andere Waffen?"

„Aber sicher, mein Lord! An welche Waffen haben sie gedacht?"

„Verkaufen sie auch welche?"

„Ja, mein Lord!"

„Dann würde ich mir diese sehr gerne anschauen!"

Der Verkäufer zeigte Harry und Tonks das Waffenarsenal, welches sein Laden zu bieten hat.

Tonks die sich seitdem eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte mischte sich nun ein.

„Harry, ich würde dir ein paar Waffen zeigen, wenn du erlaubst!"

„Klar", sagte Harry.

Tonks zeigte Harry ein paar Schwerter, mehrere Dolche und Messer die sie für gut empfand, und stellte dadurch den Verkäufer wieder in den Hintergrund. Außerdem empfahl sie ihm noch eine Schutzkleidung aus Drachenhaut.

Als sie dann endlich fertig waren mit ihrem Einkauf, machte der Verkäufer ein Gesicht als ob er nun nie wieder seinen Laden zu öffnen hätte.

„Lord Gryffindor, wir werden ihre Bestellung in einer halben Stunde fertig haben. Ihre sämtlichen Roben und ihre passende Unterkleidung, mit allen Zaubern die sie gewünscht haben können sie gleich mitnehmen – warten sie nur noch einen Augenblick, mein Lord!"

„Habt ihr auch ein paar einfache Hogwartsroben?"

„Jawohl, Lord!"

„Gut, dann verseht diese auch mit den von mir gewünschten Zaubern und ich kaufe ihnen fünf paar ab."

„Das macht 5.000 Galleonen, 50 Sickel und 13 Knuts, mein Lord!"

Harry holte den magischen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche und dachte an die gewünschte Summe:

„6.000 Galleonen, der Herr! Ich komme später wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten verließen Tonks und Harry den Laden. Harry in seiner neuen roten Unterrobe und einem schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze die er aber nicht aufsetze.

„Harry, du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein wahrer Lord!", sagte Tonks erstaunt als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren.

„Warum, hab ich mich etwa schlecht verhalten?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Nein, ich meine du hast dich sehr gut verhalten. Du wusstest was du willst und hast dich durchgesetzt! Und jetzt sag bist du wirklich der Erbe Gryffindors?"

„Ja, ich war auch erstaunt!"

„Harry, du überraschst mich immer wieder!"

„Tonks, du musst mir versprechen, das mit dem Lord niemanden zu sagen."

„Wie du meinst Harry! Es wird sowieso nicht mehr lange Geheimzuhalten bleiben!"

„Gibt es den Eissalon von _Fortescue_ noch? Ich meine nachdem er verschwunden ist..."

„Ja, jemand anderes hat ihn übernommen."

„Gut, dann lass uns dort ein Eis essen und danach brauch ich noch einen neuen Koffer!"

„Gute Idee, ich hab´ schon lange kein Eis mehr gegessen!"

So liefen Harry und Tonks zu Fortescues ehemaligem Eissalon und genehmigten sich ein Eis.

Statt dem Schild „_Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ "über den großen Fenstern, die einen Blick auf die Eistheke innen freigaben, hing dort jetzt ein Schild das auf den neuen Besitzer hinwies „Der neue Eissalon von Setina Senecta"

Eine junge Dame kam sofort und bediente Tonks und Harry mit aller Freundlichkeit.

Nachdem sie ferti gegessen hatten zeigte Tonks Harry noch ein Geschäft indem es Koffer gab. Harry suchte sich einen Koffer heraus der vier verschiedene Schlösser hatte, ähnlich dem in welchem Moody in seinem Jahr als Lehrer an Hogwarts von seinem falschen Doppelgänger festgehalten wurde.

Wenn man die ersten drei Schlösser von Harrys Koffer öffnete hatte man einen gewöhnlichen Kofferstauraum vor sich, der aber um das zehnfach in die Weite vergrößert war. Öffnete man aber das vierte Schloss so hatte man im Kofferdeckel eine Tür zu einer geräumigen Dreizimmerwohnung vor sich. Harry verstaute dort seine neuen Roben in einem Schrank im Schlafzimmer und stellte die ganzen Besitztümer die er aus den Verließen mitgenommen hatte, wieder vergrößert im Wohnzimmer ab. Der dritte Raum, neben Bad, Küche und Klo, war ein Lagerraum wo er seine Sachen abladen konnte, hier würde er seine Waffen unterbringen dachte er.

Er verließ die Wohnung und kehrte zu Tonks und der Verkäuferin in den Laden zurück.

Jetzt verblieb nur noch die Abholung der Waffen bei dem Cadoggan-Shop.

Als dies erledigt war, wollten Harry und Tonks noch einen Abstecher zu dem Shop von den Weasley-Zwillingen machen doch, der Laden war geschlossen. Sie machten Ferien.

So sagte dann Harry zu Tonks, der ihr seinen weiteren Plan erläutert hatte:

„Na, dann eben nicht. Gehen wir zum Tropfendem Kessel und von dort aus zum Fuchsbau."

„Okay, wir müssen dort auch bald mal auftauchen. Sonst machen die sich noch Gedanken wo wir bleiben, es ist schon spät."

Die beiden liefen zum Tropfenden Kessel und reisten mit Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau.

„Zum Fuchsbau", rief Harry und verschwand in der der grünen Flamme um keine zwei Sekunden später aus dem Kamin der Weasleys zu purzeln.

„Harry, mein Schatz!"

Mrs. Weasley kam auf ihn zugerannt und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Harry", rief Hermine, die ihn ebenfalls umarmte.

„Hey, Mann", sagte Ron, der Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gab.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag!", riefen alle die im Fuchsbau versammelt in der Küche standen. Er sah dort Tonks, die vor ihm gereist war, George und Fred, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Fleur und Charly. Nur Ginny fehlte. Harry konnte es ihr auch nicht verdenken, da er sich letztes Jahr schmerzhaft von ihr getrennt hatte. Er hatte damals gedacht es sei das Beste. Aber erst jetzt spürte er dass er jemanden brauchte, der für ihn da war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry wie Hermine auf seinen Ring der an seinem Ringfinger steckte starrte und ihn fragte: „Was ist das?"

„..Nichts…nichts!", nuschelte Harry und ließ den Ring in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Er erntete von Hermine einen Blick der sagte: „Das musst du uns nachher erzählen!"

Er hörte von links hinter sich ein leichtes Husten und er war sich sicher das dort Tonks stand.

„Wisst ihr wo ich meinen Koffer abstellen kann", fragte er, der den Koffer dann auf Anweisung von Mrs. Weasley in einer Ecke in der Küche abstellte und sie sagte: „Ihr könnt ihn ja nachher hochtragen. Vielleicht müssen dann Fleur und Bill aus Rons Zimmer raus und sich in Freds und Georges legen, dann könntest du bei Ron…"

„Schon gut Mrs. Weasley ich glaube wenn sie mir einen Platz für meinen Koffer anbieten hab´ ich genug Platz zum Schlafen."

„Schon gut, Harry! Du kannst mich ruhig Molly nennen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt und Arthur übrigens auch. Aber was ist mit deinem Koffer?"

„Ach, das erklär ich euch nachher", sagte Harry und setzte hinzu, „Molly."

„Also komm Harry lass uns erst mal deinen Kuchen anschneiden."

Harry setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch und sah mit Genugtuung wie die beiden Händchen hielten. Er hatte es vermutet, das sie sich in den Sommerferien rafften und endlich zueinander finden würden. Und grinste die zwei nun frech an. Hermine und Ron liefen beide rot an und versuchten das schnellst möglich zu verdecken, indem sie sich über ihre Teller beugten und losschauffelten.

„Harry, Mad-Eye hat mir von deinem Vorhaben, die Apparierlizenz so bald wie möglich abzulegen, erzählt.", meinte Arthur, „Ich hab mit Twycross gesprochen, du erinnerst dich? Der Ministeriumsbeamte der euch in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, und er meinte", fuhr er fort, den Kuchen auf seinem Teller in kleine Stückchen schneidend, „Er würde dir, wenn du Zeit hast, morgen das Apparieren abnehmen."

„Danke, Arthur! Ich hoffe ich kann´s noch!", meinte er ein wenig grinsend.

Er nahm sich von dem herrlichen Kuchen den Mrs. Weasley gebacken hatte und begann zu essen.

„Ich schick´ ihm gleich noch ne Eule! Muss sowieso noch wegen der Notfalls-Disapparations-Ketten mit ihm reden"

„Was für Dinger, Dad?", meinte nun Ron, der sich von Harrys Reaktion erholt hatte.

„Ach weißt du, die bieten jetzt so Nottfalls-Disapparations-Ketten an. Du musst sie nur drücken und schon wird alles ins Ministerium dissapariert was du berührst. Heißt: das du jetzt auch deine Kinder die noch nich´ apparieren können, mitnehmen kannst."

„Aber ich bin mit Dumbledore letztes Jahr Seit-an-Seit appariert!", sagte Harry verwundert, „wozu dann extra Ketten?"

Allen schien es bei der Erwähnung Dumbledores sehr mulmig zumute geworden zu sein.

Charlie meinte nur: „Das können nur sehr mächtige Zauberer!"

Harry dachte nach wie er letztes Jahr mit Dumbledore zu dieser Höhle hin appariert war und ihn nur wieder halblebendig zurück appariert hatte. Er hatte Dumbledore Seit-an-Seit appariert. Aber warum sollten es nur sehr mächtige Zauberer können?

Harry sah wieder von seinem Teller auf zu Ron und Hermine, die immer noch nebeneinander ruhig ihren Kuchen aßen, sich dabei aber immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Zu Charlie und Arthur, die sich gerade über die Nottfalls-Disapparations-Ketten unterhielten. Zu Bill und Fleur, die sich schon insgeheim auf die Hochzeit vorbereiteten und schon einmal das Stück vor der Trauung übten. Harrys Blick blieb an der rechten Gesichtshälfte von Bill hängen.

Sie war verzerrt, tiefe Furchen zogen sich durch die Haut unter den Augen, die Augenbrauen wurden ebenfalls durch einen dieser Kratzer durchzogen und der Mundwinkel schien ein Stück nach unten zu hängen, während seine linke Gesichtshälfte sich wie eh und je zu bewegen schien und Fleurs Mund liebkoste.

Bill schien sich beobachtet zu fühlen und Harry wand schnell seinen Blick ab. Gerade in diesem Moment begann Molly mit ihm zu reden:

„Harry mein Schatz, was hast du denn alles so eingekauft in der Winkelgasse?"

„Och ich hab mich natürlich erst mal wieder neu einkleiden müssen, bin ganz schön gewachsen in den Ferien, wie ich festgestellt hab…."

„Ron ist dieses Jahr wenigstens mal nicht noch so viel weiter gewachsen…was meinst du was wir letztes Jahr haben einkaufen müssen"

Molly die sich Tonks zugewendet hatte begann mit ihr über die neuesten Haushaltszauber zu diskutieren und so wandte sich Harry Fred und George zu.

„Wie ich gesehen habe, macht ihr Urlaub!"

„Ja.." ,begann Fred, „wir haben uns ab heute eine Woche Ferien gegönnt"

George setzte fort:

„Weißt du wegen deinem Geburtstag und die Hochzeit von unserem Wolf!", fügt er grinsend hinzu.

„Hey Jungs", kam es von der anderen Seite des Tisches von Bill der Fleur im Arm hielt.

„Ich denke wenn ich euch morgen Nachmittag im Quidditch nieder gemacht habe werdet ihr euch keine Späße mehr erlauben können!"

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete George grinsend.

Nach einer Stunde etwa verließen alle Familienmitglieder langsam die Küche und Tonks verabschiedete sich und disapparierte.

Harry folgte Hermine und Ron die ihm Blicke zuwarfen das er ihnen folgen sollte. So kamen sie auf Rons Zimmer an. Und als die Tür geschlossen war fing Hermine an:

„Harry, was war dass für ein Ring"

„Ich wusste du würdest mich das fragen!"

„Na, was war es für einer?", wollte nun auch Ron wissen.

„´War der Ring von Gryffindor", nuschelte Harry um es nicht laut heraus zu trompeten.

„Was?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Harry, bist du der Erbe Gryffindors?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Hermine schaute ihn fasziniert an.

„Alle Nachfahren Gryffindors waren bis jetzt nicht in der Lage sein geistiges Erbe anzutreten. Du bist der Einzige nach über 1000 Jahren."

Harry setzte sich auf das Bett von Ron und begann zu erzählen, was er in Gringotts gemacht hatte.

Als er geendet hatte fragte er Ron wo Ginny sei.

„Ginny ist heute bei Luna", meinte Ron.

„Und du bist dir sicher das sie nicht meinetwegen nicht da ist?"

„Harry,", begann Hermine, „Ich glaube schon das sie nicht unbedingt wegen uns zu Luna ist."

„Ich habe versucht es ihr zu erklären und sie schien es zu verstanden haben, aber…."

„Aber was?

Du denkst das es nicht das richtige gewesen war was du getan hast?"

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch

„Woher weißt du….", doch seine Stimme versank wieder in seinen Händen.

„Harry, wir kennen dich.", meinte Ron.

Hermine fuhr fort

„Ich hab´ gestern mit Ginny gesprochen. Sie ist heute nicht geblieben, weil sie dachte das es dich stören würde."

„Aber, nein. Das tut sie doch gar nicht!"

„Dann, sag ihr das!", meinte Ron.

„Wenigstens seid ihr glücklich", sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine und Ron.

Hermine lächelte und gab Ron einen Kuss, wovon dieser überrascht wurde und nach hinten auf das Bett fiel, auf dem er gesessen hatte.

Harry lachte.


	2. Es geht doch weiter!

Kapitel 2

Harry hatte sich am Abend, nachdem er sich von Hermine und Ron ein Gute Nacht wünschen hatte lassen, in seinen Koffer zurückgezogen und war dort dann auch alsbald in seinem Bett eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er früh auf, es muss so gegen vier Uhr gewesen sein und daher war noch keiner der Weasleys wach. So zog er sich um und joggte eine Runde im Wald, der nahe vom Fuchsbau lag. Danach duschte er sich in seiner Kofferwohnung und stellte fest dass das Bad sehr komfortabel war. Als er fertig war setzte er sich an den Esstisch der Weasleys und begann zu frühstücken. Im währenden las er den Tagespropheten und bemerkte Ginny deswegen erst als sie aus dem Kamin herausgestolpert kam.

„Hallo…", fing Ginny an. Aber bemerkte dann anhand der Haarfarbe, das sie keines ihrer Familienmitglieder vor sich hatte und setzte dann fort: „äh, Harry!"

„Hallo Ginny!", sagte Harry erfreut als er von seiner Zeitung aufgeschaut hatte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry. Nachträglich!"

„Danke!", sagte er zu Ginny. Die gerade versuchte möglichst schnell an ihm, die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer zu kommen.

„Ähh…. Ginny….Ich muss mit dir reden!", begann Harry langsam.

„Ich weiß das das so nicht gut gehen kann. Ich habe mich dieses Jahr in Beaubauxtons als Austauschsschülerin beworben."

„Nein,", Harry war aufgesprungen und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, sodass Ginny nicht vorbei konnte. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ginny, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht,", begann er leise.

Seine Stimme festigte sich wieder und er sprach weiter:

„Ich liebe dich immer noch" und sein Blick richtete sich vom Boden in Ginnys Augen. Sie sah in mit einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens an, dann aber verwandelte sich dieser in ein Lächeln.

„Harry, ich hab´ dich vermisst!", sagte Ginny und umarmte Harry.

Harry flüsterte in ihr rotes Haar, das nun seine Nasenspitze umspielte:

„Ginny, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Lassen wir es alles noch einmal ruhig angehen?"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry".

Ginny löste sich aus der Umarmung um die Tränen die ihr über die Wange liefen wegzuwischen. Doch Harry kam ihr zuvor und wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

Ginny sah zu Harry auf und ihre Blicke fesselten sich. Langsam näherten sie sich und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Als sich der Kuss löste sagte Harry:

„Ginny, ich habe in nächster Zeit viel zu Tun. Und ich hab dir viel zu erzählen."

Ginny sah ihn an und sie wusste, was für eine schwere Last er trug und nickte.

„Harry du hast dich verändert! Schon rein äußerlich!", und sie fügte hinzu, „Ins Gute wie ich finde!" und grinste leicht.

„Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus. Wunderschön! ….Aber nicht ausgeschlafen" ,stellte er fest.

„Ich würde sagen du legst dich noch mal ins Bett. Du siehst müde aus."

„Mach ich! Ich bin echt total müde!"

Harry gab ihr einen Kuss und sie machte sich leise auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und frühstückte weiter. Keine zehn Minuten später kam Arthur Weasley die Treppe herunter und war überrascht Harry hier vorzufinden.

„Guten Morgen Harry!"

„Hallo, Arthur!"

„Du bist ja schon sehr früh auf den Beinen!"

„Ja, ich schlaf einfach nicht mehr so lang!

Wann hast du vor ins Ministerium zu gehen?"

„Ich dachte das ich heute etwas später gehe, da ich dachte du würdest ein bisschen mehr Schlaf brauchen. Aber unter diesen Umständen können wir natürlich auch früher gehen!"

Während Arthur frühstückte, zog sich Harry um. Er zog seine volle Ausrüstung an:

Schutzkleidung aus Drachenhaut, darüber eine gelbe Unterrobe und eine schwarze Robe mit Kapuze. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er in den Innenholster der Robe.

Man konnte ja nie wissen, wer einem begegnete! Er packte in seine Tasche noch schnell den Tarnumhang.

So erschien er dann vor Mr. Weasley. Dieser gab ihm ein bisschen Flohpulver und ließ in dann vor sich in den Kamin stehen.

„Zum Ministerium!"

Harry drehte sich und wurde gezogen von einer Kraft die ihn wegzureisen schien, sah einige Kamine an sich vorbeirauschen und landete dann schließlich im Ministerium.

Er schritt aus dem angenehm großen Kamin im Ministerium heraus und neben ihm kam aus einem anderen Kamin Arthur Weasley.

Arthur und Harry schritten zum Empfangsschalter wo eine junge Hexe saß und sie begrüßte.

„Kira, Harry brauch ne´ Marke. Er macht heute den Appariertest."

„Is´, gut.", meinte die junge Hexe und Harry entnahm die entsprechende Marke aus einem Behälter der an der Empfangstheke angebracht war. Darauf stand:

_Gast Harry Potter_

_Betreten des Ministeriums zwecks Apparierprüfung_

„Komm Harry!", meinte Arthur.

„Das Büro von Wilkie liegt in der Nähe von meinem. Er is´ normaler Weise für die Überwachung der Zauberei zuständig, wenn er nich´ das apparieren abnimmt, mein ich!"

„Okay"

„Aber erst mal gehen wir noch in meins, ich glaub er kommt immer erst etwas später."

Harry folgte Mr. Weasley. Sie betraten, nachdem sie mit dem Aufzug gefahren waren, Arthurs Büro, das jetzt größer war, aber trotzdem immer noch sehr chaotisch aussah.

Harry setzte sich auf einen bequemen Besucherstuhl und Mr. Weasley sagte:

„Wenn´s dich nicht stört, dann arbeite ich erst mal noch ein bisschen und dann geh ich mit rüber. In ´ner Stunde müsste Wilkie da sein!"

Harry holte sich eine Lektüre über das magische Verändern von motorisierten Muggelfahrzeugen von einem Stapel, der auf Mr. Weasleys Tisch lag.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, Harry war versunken in das Buch, sagte Mr. Weasley:

„So ich glaub Wilkie is´ nun da!"

Sie gingen hinüber in das Büro von Tywcross.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter!", begrüßte ihn Tywcross freundlich.

Tywcross hatte ein Büro das recht geordnet aussah im Gegensatz zu Arthurs Büro, das er als einzige Vergleichsmöglichkeit hatte.

„Wenn sie wollen, können wir gleich loslegen."

Er führte ihn in einen Nebenraum, der wie es Harry erschien magisch vergrößert worden war, um etwa 10 Meter in die Länge.

„Wir üben nur noch einmal kurz die Grundlage auf einer geringeren Entfernung. Dann nehme ich ihnen das Apparieren auf eine größere Entfernung ab."

Harry dem gerade eingefallen war, das Hermine und Ron ihre Apparierprüfung in Hogsmeade gemacht hatten, fragte sich wo er sie denn ablegen würde, doch weitere Überlegungen wurden von Tywcross unterbrochen.

„Ich habe mir überlegt wenn sie dieses kleine Stück hier apparieren, dann könnten wir als Prüfungsaufgabe nach Hogsmeade apparieren."

Harry ließ Tywcross nicht wissen, dass er schon Dumbledore eine ganz schöne Entfernung Seit-an-Seit appariert hatte.

So zeichnete Tywcross jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab zwei Kreise auf den Boden in einer Entfernung von etwa 10 Metern.

„Also Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Die Goldene Dreierregel! Sie erinnern sich?"

Harry erinnerte sich nur allzu gut. Klassenkameraden hatten sich zum Teil zersplittert und doch hatten es dann am Schluss die meisten geschafft die Prüfung zu bestehen.

Er nickte.

Harry stellte sich in den Kreis der ihm am nächsten stand. Er dachte angestrengt an den Reifen der zehn Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Er drehte sich auf der Stelle, verschwand und tauchte augenblicklich im anderen Reifen wieder auf.

„Bravo!", rief Tywcross.

„So nun, ich denke sie sind bereit nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren. Wir treffen uns vor den drei Besen!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand Tywcross mit wehendem Umhang.

Harry konzentrierte sich.

Die drei Besen. Die Landschaft um Hogsmeade. Die Drei Besen.

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle und fand sich mit wehendem Umhang neben dem zufrieden aussehenden Tywcross vor der Eingangstür der Drei Besen wieder.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter. Sie haben die Apparierprüfung bestanden. Sie sind weiter als alle vor ihnen bei der Prüfung appariert. Wie gesagt mein Glückwunsch!"

„Danke!", meinte Harry nur, dessen Blick sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt am Horizont fixiert hatte. Er kam schneller näher und plötzlich tauchten am anderen Ende von Hogsmeade eine Schar von dunklen Gestalten auf. Harry konnte ihre Aura sehen, sie war schwarz.

Das einzige was Harry heraus bringen konnte war: „Holen sie Hilfe!"

Tywcross schien nicht ganz verstanden zu haben und blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Sehen sie die Todesser dort nicht?", entgegnet er ihm.

Seine Antwort wurde von einem gellendendem Schrei ersetzt. Tywcross schien entsetzt und appariert auf der Stelle.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und rannte los. Im währendem zog er sich seine Kapuze über und sein Gesicht wurde verdunkelt.

Harry machte sich während er lief Gedanken, warum die Todesser jetzt plötzlich hier auftauchten. Hatten sie gewusst dass er hier war?

Harry duckte sich hinter einem Stapel von Brennholz, kurz bevor ein Todesser an ihm vorbei lief. Harry murmelte leise „Stupor". Den Todesser streckte es der Länge nach hin, sodass der zweite der ihm gefolgt war fast über ihn gestolpert wäre, doch er fing sich im letzten Augenblick und rief:

„Hier drüben ist jemand neben-", doch sein Ruf wurde von Harry beendet.

„Silencio"

Harry trat hinter dem Holzstapel hervor. Der Todesser schrak zusammen, zwar erkannte er Harry nicht. Sah aber einen Krieger dessen Gürtel mit Waffen besetzt war.

Er bellte „Stupor", doch Harry wich dem roten Strahl geschickt aus und bellte ebenfalls „Stupor" und traf den entsetzt dreinblickenden Todesser mitten in die Brust. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wickelte er die beiden in magische Fesseln, so konnten sie nicht apparieren und ließ sie mit einem „Wingardium Leviosa" hinter dem Holzstapel verschwinden.

Harry lief dem Stimmengewirr der nun aufgeregten Todesser entgegen.

Von weitem sah er einen weiteren Todesser der gerade ein Haus in Brand steckte.

Harry apparierte zwei Meter hinter ihn und wollte ihn gerade mit einem Stupor-Zauber angreifen, da drehte er sich um und schoss ihm ein „Expelliarmus" entgegen.

Harry flog rückwärts in einen Strauch voller Dornen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte der Todesser in der Hand. Harry sah die schwarze Aura des Todessers durch das dichte Gestrüpp auf sich zu kommen. Er versuchte sich in eine angenehmere Hockehaltung zu begeben aus der er besser angreifen konnte. Er streckte seine Hand an seinen Gürtel und Sekunden später hatte er seinen kleinen Dolch in der Hand. Der Todesser kam immer näher. Als er gerade an ihm vorbei ging, holte Harry aus und stach dem Todesser mit seinem Dolch, aus der Hocke, in den Arm in der er den Zauberstab hielt. Die Gestalt schrie auf und sah mit Schrecken seinen rechten Arm der nun blutüberströmt an seinem Körper herunterhing. Er wollte gerade mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab aufheben, da stieß ihn Harry nach hinten und murmelte „Stupor". Der Todesser sackte leblos zusammen und ließ die zwei Zauberstäbe aus seiner Hand gleiten. Harry schnappte sich seinen und verstaute den anderen in seinem Innenholster.

Er murmelte: „Incarcerus!"

Der Todesser fand sich in magischen Fesseln wieder und murmelte: „Markante!"

Dieser Spruch bewirkte dass sich ein roter Lichtball über dem Todesser hoch in der Luft bilden würde, aber erst wenn Harry den Befehl auslöste. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein dass er diesen Spruch bei den anderen zwei Todessern nicht angewendet hatte. Dass musste er nachher erledigen, aber jetzt musste er weiter.

Er stand auf und kämpfte sich aus dem Gebüsch frei. Inzwischen standen zwei kleinere Kinder vor dem Haus das der Todesser angezündet hatte, und aus dessen Fenstern nun Flammen drangen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das brennende Haus und rief: „Aguamenti!"

Und ein Wasserschwall ergoss sich über dem Haus und löschte die Flammen sofort.

Harry wandte sich an die zwei Kinder und flüsterte:

„Geht jetzt besser ins Haus!"

Er drehte sich um und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach den anderen Todessern.

Er musste nicht lange warten da sah er als er um eine Hausecke bog zwei Todesser die gerade eine Frau mit dem Crucio folterten. Weiter hinter ihnen in 50 Meter Entfernung hatte sich das nächste Grüppchen von Todessern angelagert. Er musste möglichst geräuschlos vorgehen, wenn er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Todesser vorerst nicht auf sich ziehen wollte. Er wusste nicht ob er es mit mehr als zweien gleichzeitig aufnehmen konnte.

Also holte er seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn sich über. Er näherte sich langsam den zwei Todessern. Die Frau die am Boden lag, schrie und wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Harry zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Todesser der gerade nicht sprach und nur stumm das Geschehen beobachtete und murmelte: „Silencio"

Der Todesser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, so musste der Spruch gewirkt haben.

Zu Harrys Glück verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kopfnicken von dem anderen Todesser, der immer noch mit freudenvoller und gehässiger Miene zugleich der Frau zusah wie sie sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Harry lief dem Todesser hinterher um ihn keine zwei Augenblicke später mit einem Ganzkörperfluch zu belegen. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam hatte Harry ihn in magische Fesseln gebunden und betäubte ihn mit einem Stupor, während er ihn vor sich hin in eine dunkle Hofecke gleiten ließ. Er wendete den gleichen Zauberspruch auf den Todesser an, wie vorher auf den anderen um ihn zu finden.

Als dies erledigt war, kam er wieder um die Hausecke immer noch unter seinem Tarnumhang, er konnte die Frau nicht länger leiden lassen. Er rief „Stupor" und im selben Augenblick zog er den Tarnumhang von seinem Körper und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche. Die Frau blieb wimmernd am Boden liegen. Harry eilte zu ihr. Es war ein Mädchen das ungefähr 12 Jahre alt war. Es lag jetzt mit angsterfüllter Miene am Boden zusammengekauert da und war starr vor Schrecken. Es war jemand den er aus Hogwarts kannte, aber nur vom Sehen.

„Du musst mir zuhören! Geh wieder ins Haus und verhalte dich ruhig, es werden gleich Leute vom Ministerium da sein. Dann melde dich bei ihnen!"

„Ich…..ich…ich…kann nicht", wimmerte sie.

„Komm ich helf´ dir auf!"

Harry stütze sie, doch sie wimmerte immer noch.

„Ich…kann. Ich kann …nicht!"

Harry zog sie hoch und lief mit ihr die Treppe hinauf. Er öffnete mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, den er in seiner freien Hand hielt, die Tür. Doch was er sah ließ ihn im Türrahmen erstarren. Die Wände des Flurs waren Blutverschmiert und auf dem Boden lag die leblose Gestalt eines Mannes, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und gebrochen.

Harry lief an ihm vorbei, immer noch das Mädchen tragend, er kam zur Küche wo die Hand einer Frau aus der halbgeöffneten Tür hervorlugte.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„o……o…oben", stotterte das Mädchen.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„…..Catherina….. Gosten"

„Gut Catherina. Du bleibst auf deinem Zimmer und wartest bis die Auroren kommen. Ich muss weiter!"

„Die wird es gleich besser gehen."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und ein bläuliches Licht strahlte von seiner Hand aus. Die Farbe kehrte ein Stück in Catherinas Gesicht zurück.

„Ich verbiete dir dein Zimmer zu verlassen, bis nicht jemand gekommen ist um dir zu helfen! Geh jetzt!"

„Wer…wer bist du?"

„Harry…", und Harry wandte sich zum gehen auf und war schon fast an der Tür, da sagte das Mädchen.

„Harry…Potter?"

Harry schloss die Türe leise hinter sich.

Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden Todesser und wiederholte zur Sicherheit noch einmal:

„Stupor", dann sprach er weiter, „Incarcerus, Markante!"

Erst jetzt sah er das die zwei Todesser die vorhin noch weiter entfernt ihr Unheil angerichtet hatte, gemerkt hatten das etwas mit den anderen nicht stimmte, und jetzt liefen sie auf Harry zu.

Dieser warf sich auf den Boden, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn schon schlug ein roter Blitzstrahl neben ihm ein und zerfetzte seinen Umhang. Harry schrie: „Impedimenta", und der Baum neben den Todessern ging in Flammen auf. Dann feuerte er noch einen „Stupor" auf den einen Todesser ab, der sogleich in sich zusammen sackte. Der andere wollte gerade den Erwachungszauber auf ihn sprechen. Da feuerte Harry auch einen Betäubungszauber auf ihn ab.

Er sackte in sich zusammen. Harry fesselte und markierte beide.

Er machte sich in die Richtung auf woher er immer noch Stimmengewirr und lachende Stimmen wahrnahm.

Er wurde bald auf ein Haus aufmerksam aus dem Schreie und qualvolle Rufe drangen. Er sah gerade noch wie im Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein Mann hinein humpelte, den Zauberstab erhoben und knurrend. Das musste Moody gewesen sein. Der Orden war also verständigt. Was für ein Glück!

Er ging in das Haus woraus die Schreie drangen.

Das Treppenhaus schien verwüstet. Gleich im Untergeschoss schien die Wohnung zu liegen aus der die Schreie kamen. Harry sprengte mit einem „Impendimenta", die Türe auf.

„Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut, dafür wirst du bezahlen. Crucio!"

„Lass sie in Ruhe! Stupor!"

Doch der Fluch verfehlte den Todesser um wenige Zentimeter und traf ins Leere.

Harry wollte gerade einen nächsten Fluch auf den Todesser jagen, da wurde er von hinten nach unten gerissen und traf mit dem Kinn auf der Tischplatte auf. Seine Kapuze rutschte herunter und er verlor seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja, wer ist das denn?", freute sich der Todesser der immer noch die Frau in seiner Gewalt hatte. Harry drehte sich um und sah den Verursacher des Sturzes. Ein weiterer Todesser war von hinten auf ihn gesprungen.

Er drehte sich voller Verachtung zu dem Todesser der ihn heruntergerissen hatte um und sagte:

„Bist du ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel?"

Der Todesser der dies nicht auf sich sitzen lies machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Bewegung, doch Harry sprang auf ihn zu und verpasst ihm einen rechten Kinnhaken.

„Wenn du es auf Muggelart willst!" und Harry gab ihm einen Schlag in den Bauch. Der Todesser schien sich wieder aufzurappeln und der zweite Todesser der bis jetzt noch nicht reagiert hatte, wollte gerade etwas tun. Da hechtete sich Harry unter den Küchentisch und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Er schoss unter dem Tisch einen „Stupor" auf den Todesser der ihn angegriffen hatte ab, und den zweiten Todesser wollte er gerade behandeln, da hatte dieser mit seinem Zauberstab den Tisch angehoben und gegen die Wand geschmettert, direkt über der zusammengekrümmten Frau. Die Splitter regneten auf sie hinab und sie hob schützend ihre Hände über ihren Kopf. Harry sah hoch zu dem Todesser und Freude stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich habe die Ehre Mister Potter!", sagte er und zog seine Maske wieder auf. Es war ein Todesser gewesen, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der Todesser hatte nicht bemerkt das Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte und Harry rief „Stupor!"

Der Todesser sank zusammen. Er fesselte beide und eilte dann zu der Frau hinüber.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke, Bei Merlins Barte.

Zum Glück waren meine Kinder nicht zu Hause!"

„Ich verschwinde. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sind anwesend. Sie werden sich um sie kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und zog die Kapuze wieder auf.

Er verließ das Haus, markierte es und rannte in Richtung der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hatte das Dorf verlassen und rannte jetzt auf einem kleinen Weg der sich durch ein Wäldchen schlängelte.

„Dort ergreift ihn!", keifte eine giftige Frauenstimme.

Harry wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte und er rannte darauf zu. So trat er aus einem Gebüsch hervor. Dort auf der Lichtung stand Bellatrix Lestrange, die Maske heruntergenommen. Sie hatte gerade ihre Todesser weggeschickt.

„Oh, Bella! Es war nicht sehr gut heute hierher zukommen!"

„Wer bist du, das du es wagst mich anzusprechen! Stupor!"

„Deinem Meister noch immer so untergetan wie eh und jeh", sagte Harry nun, der dem Fluch geschickt ausgewichen war.

„Oh, ja wahrlich. Ich werde ihm berichten wie ich dieses ganze Dorf voller Schlammblüter vernichtet habe!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Und woher wollt ihr wissen dass dies der Fall ist?", fragte Harry ruhig und mit einer eisigen Kälte in der Stimme.

„Crucio", schrie Bellatrix. Harry traf der Zauber unerwartet und er zog ihn nach hinten. Doch Harry konnte dies nicht ertragen, er begann wieder die Schreie seiner Mutter zu hören. Was würde mit Ginny, wenn Bellatrix ihn Voldemort übergeben würde. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Er musste zu Ginny. Ginny war sein einzigster Gedanke. Und ehe er auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, fassten seine Glieder wieder Kraft und er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und bäumte sich wieder auf. Nun setzte er ein, was er in der Okklumentik gelernt hatte. Er ballte all seine Gedanken an seine furchtbare Kindheit, den Schmerz am Verlust seiner Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore zusammen und schickte sie geballt in die Richtung von Bellatrix.

Dies alles musste in einer Zeit von wenigen Sekunden passiert sein, denn hatte er gerade noch Bellatrixs lachende Fratze gesehen die sich über den gefolterten Harry lustig machte, so sah er jetzt ein von Schmerzen gepeinigtes Gesicht. Bellatrix wand sich auf dem Boden und wollte Schmerzensschreie ausrufen, doch aus ihrem Mund drangen nur heiseres Krächzen. Harrys Konzentration wurde jäh durch eine Bewegung im Gebüsch gestört und der Gedankenstrom zu Bellatrix brach ab. Bellatrix blieb am Boden liegen, von den inneren Schmerzen erledigt. Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah zu der Gestalt die aus dem Gebüsch trat. Es war McGonagall. Sie er erkannte schnell die Lage und wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab heben um Bellatrix zu fesseln, da sah Bellatrix noch einmal zu Harry auf und dissaparierte. Harry der Bellatrix gerade hindern wollte, hielt inne in seiner Zauberstabbewegung und blickte nun McGonagall an. Er streifte seine Kapuze ab.

„Mr. Potter", stieß McGonagall überrascht aus.

„Guten Abend, Professor!", sagte Harry müde.

„Bei Merlin, wie sehen sie denn aus!

Sie war nicht allein hier?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Nein, etwa 10 Todesser waren ebenfalls hier. Aber wo sind eigentlich die Auroren des Ministeriums? Ich hatte Tywcross gebeten…"

„Sie sind an anderer Stelle von Todessern aufgehalten worden und hatten deshalb den Orden verständigt. Ich war als einzige in Hogwarts und bin natürlich gleich hergekommen. Es sollten natürlich auch die anderen gleich eintreffen!"

„Nun gut, ich denke ich gehe wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau. Die von mir gefesselten Todesser finden sie an den roten Punkten", Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und am Himmel hinter Harry erschienen mehrere leuchtend rote Punkte, „ außerdem liegen hinter dem Holzstapel beim Eberskopf noch zwei. Ich würde sie bitten in das Haus hinter den drei Besen zu gehen, dort befindet sich Catherina Gosten. Ich glaube sie braucht jetzt jemanden der sich um sie kümmert."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte McGonagall schockiert.

„Ihre Eltern…die Todesser haben sie ermordet."

„Bei Merlin! Ich gehe zu ihr!"

„Ich denke wir sollten uns bald wiedersehen. Ich würde mich gerne um Catherina kümmern."

„Ich hatte vor einer halben Stunde eine Eule mit einem Termin für morgen losgeschickt. Morgen um halb zwei. Wenn ihnen dieser Termin recht ist?"

„Gut, morgen um halb zwei werde ich ihnen das hier erklären! Aufwiederseh´n Professor!"

Er dissaparierte. Um an der Einfahrt des Fuchsbaus wieder zu erscheinen.

Er ging auf die Tür zu und als er sie öffnete fiel ihm Ginny um den Hals die anscheinend auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Harry du bist da! Mum ist gerade dissapariert Wie siehst du denn aus, bei Merlin!"

Er stöhnte leicht auf als sie seine wunde Stelle am Hals berührte. Sie schreckte auf

„Harry, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ginny, wie gut das du bist! Wo sind die anderen"

„Ron und Hermine und Bill und Fleur sind einkaufen."

„Ich glaube ich brauche irgendwas für meinen Hals. Und waschen sollte ich mich vielleicht auch."

Ginny sah an ihm herunter seine schwarze Robe war zerfetzt und die gelbe war an einigen Stellen wie in Blut getüncht. Auf seinem Gesicht zog sich eine Schramme quer über die linke Wange. Und an seinem Hals war die Haut aufgerissen und Blut tropfte auf seinen Umhang.

„Du brauchst glaube ich eine Rundumheilung!

Komm mit! Ich glaub Mum hat da ein paar Salben."

„Gut bring sie mir in die Kofferwohnung dort hab´ ich auch noch so ein Erste-Hilfe-Set gesehen."

Ginny die anscheinend schon von seiner Kofferwohnung gehört hatte und sich nicht weiter wunderte ging schnell die Treppe hinauf um die Salbe zu holen. Harry klappte den Deckel von seinem Koffer auf und betrat seine Wohnung. Er ging in das Badezimmer und zog sich seine beiden Roben aus und schmiss sie in die Badewanne. Er zog das Oberteil seiner Drachenhautschutzkleidung aus und stellte fest, dass sie gewirkt hatte. Es war kein Kratzer zu sehen. Er hatte nur darunter geschwitzt und so liefen ihm jetzt noch die Schweißperlen die Brust hinunter. Ginny öffnete die Tür und sah Harry gerade seine Schutzkleidung ausziehen. Sie eilte auf ihn zu und wies ihn an sich auf den Badewannenrand zu setzten. Sie beugte sich über ihn und ihre Haare fielen Harry auf die Brust. Harry zuckte zusammen, da die Haare ihn kitzelten und Ginny wies ihn an sich ruhig zu halten, lagerte ihre Haare aber nicht anders. Sie tat ein wenig von der Salbe auf die Wunde und wickelte dann einen Verband um Harrys Hals. Die Wunde auf seiner Wange bestrich sie ebenfalls mit Salbe und klebte dann ein magisches Pflaster darauf. Harry hatte während des ganzen Prozesses die Zähne zusammengepresst und kein Wörtchen gesagt. Ginny sah nun ihr Werk an und sagte dann

„Braver Harry", und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny! Doch ich hab heute zu schlimme Dinge gesehen. Kennst du Catherina Gosten? Sie ist, glaube ich, auch in Hogwarts!"

„Ja, was ist mit ihr. Sie ist im zweitem Jahrgang in Ravenclaw."

„Die Todesser haben heute ihre Eltern ermordet. Ich habe sie gesehen.", Harrys Kopf senkte sich.

Harry legte seine Arme um Ginnys Taille und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Aber jetzt brauch ich dich umso mehr! Ich habe sonst niemand anderes!"

Ginnys Hände glitten von Harrys Oberkörper, wo sie zuvor gelegen hatten, zu Harrys Haaren und krallten sich dort fest. Es begann ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Im inneren von Harry brach ein Vulkan der Liebe aus und Ginny verlagerte ihr Gewicht so sehr auf Harry, das dieser nach hinten umkippte in die Badewanne. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und Ginny, die jetzt auf ihm lag, sagte:

„Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht!" und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Doch sie konnte es nicht, da Harry sie daran hinderte und sie wieder zu sich heran zog. „Harry", kicherte sie. Nachdem sich der Kuss löste, sagte Harry:

„Ich glaube ich sollte mich nun endlich duschen. Dieses Blut runter waschen."

Ginny rappelte sich auf und setzte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Badewanne auf den Klodeckel.

„Du willst mir zusehen?"

„Warum nicht?", kicherte sie „bei deinem Körper!"

Harry wurde rot und begann schnell sich auszuziehen. Er stand schnell nackt da und entfernte die Umhänge aus der Badewanne um dann hineinzusteigen und sich abzuduschen.

Als er fertig war, gab Ginny ihm mit einem Kuss das Handtuch und sagte sie werde in der Weasley Küche auf ihn warten.

Harry trocknete sich ab und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog ein paar passende Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt an. Darüber zog er einen gelben Pulli und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die rechte Tasche. So machte er sich auf den Weg aus seiner Wohnung und landete in der Weasley Küche wo Ginny saß und mit Ron, Hermine und ihrer Mutter redete.

„Harry!", begrüßten ihn Ron und Hermine.

„Mein Lieber, du siehst noch recht gut aus im Unterschied zudem wie du die Todesser zugerichtet hattest."

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

Harry erzählte ihnen das er mit Tywcross nach Hogsmeade appariert war um seine Prüfung zum machen. Dass dann dort die Todesser aufkreuzten und das Dorf angriffen.

„Harry, McGonnagal hat erzählt, du hättest Catherina Gosten gerettet. Ich kannte ihre Eltern gut.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und ihr Kopf senkte sich und sie blickte betroffen auf die Tischplatte.

„Ein Todesser hatte sie mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert und als ich sie in das Haus brachte, hab ich ihre Eltern gesehen. Sie sahen schrecklich zugerichtet aus."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen sprach Harry weiter:

„Ich habe vor mich um sie zu kümmern. Doch wenn ich unterwegs bin kann ich mich nicht um sie kümmern, daher bitte ich euch,"

Er wandte sich an Hermine, Ron und Ginny.

„In Hogwarts ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Und dich Molly wollte ich fragen, ob sie die Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn hier im Fuchsbau verbringen kann."

„Natürlich, Harry. Ich hatte auch vor mich um sie zu kümmern."

„Dann weiß ich ja dass sie gut bei dir aufgehoben ist."

„Und du und Ginny…?", fragte nun Molly.

„Genau, denke nicht dass wir das nicht bemerkt hätten.", setzte Ron grinsend hinzu.

„Du und Ginny?", sagte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny blickten sich verstohlen an und Ginny antwortete:

„Ja, wir sind wieder zusammen."


	3. Godric´s Hollow

**_So ich hoffe ich komm mal wieder zum schrieben und hier der nächste Teil. Ich sag nur das nächste chap könnte ne´ weile dauern weil ich momentan viel zu tun hab! Also geduld, geduld, geduld……_**

_**Ach ja unten die Reviewantworten!(Ich hab jetzt auch anonyme Reviews zugelassen!)**_

Kapitel 3

Harry hatte sich am gestrigen Abend noch weiter mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron in seiner Wohnung unterhalten. So hatte auch Ginny von seinem Besuch bei Gringotts erfahren und er klärte sie auf über die Prophezeiung.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er noch die ganzen Aufzeichnungen von Godric lesen musste. Außerdem sollte er sich Dumbledores Vermächtnis zuwenden. Doch zuerst Godric. Vielleicht fand er etwas, mit dem er das Problem mit der Entfernung zu Hogwarts bewältigen könnte. Er konnte zwar nach Hogsmeade apparieren, dann müsste er aber immer noch ein ganzes Stück zum Schloss laufen und würde dadurch kostbare Zeit verlieren, die er lieber mit Unterricht und seinen Freunden verbringen wollte.

Er stieß auch bald auf eine Aufzeichnung, bei der ihm das Herz leichter wurde. Godric sagte in seinem Raum in Hogwarts hätte er den Anti-Apparationszauber außer Kraft gesetzt, da er früher öfters schnell in die Schule hätte kommen gemusst und sich dadurch den langen Weg von Hogsmeade ersparen wollte. Doch nur derjenigen der den Raum kannte, sollte auch dort hin apparieren können. Sein Problem war gelöst! Er wandte sich der kleinen Schatulle zu die er aus Godrics Verließ mitgenommen hatte und öffnete sie. Darin lag ein einfacher Pergamentzettel in weichem rotem Samt der mit goldenen Verzierungen gerändert war. Harry entfaltete ihn. Er spürte eine unheimliche Kraft in diesem Pergamentfetzen.

Auf dem Pergament stand:

_Für meinen wahren Erbe_

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry las diese Worte und es schien ihm als ob auf einmal eine übermäßige Zahl an Trainingsstunden an ihm vorüber gegangen wären. Er spürte das Stechen in seiner Muskulatur und einen brummenden Kopf besaß er nun auch.

Er fiel erschöpft auf die Couch und die Schatulle fiel ihm aus der Hand und löste sich in Luft auf. Doch das sah Harry gar nicht mehr, er war schon in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken.

„Harry?...Harry!"

Harry öffnete leicht seine Augen und sah über sich gebeugt eine verschwommene Person mit roten Haaren.

„Ginny?" fragte er.

Die Person gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Es musste Ginny sein.

„Harry! Du musst aufstehen es ist ein Uhr mittags. Dein Termin mit McGonagall!"

„Oh, Shit!", fluchte er.

„Warum seh ich alles nur verschwommen."

Doch er konnte sich im selben Augenblick seine Frage selber beantworten.

Er nahm die Brille ab und sah Ginny erfreut an.

„Danke, Ginny!", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er zog sie zu sich auf die Couch.

„Harry, du musst nach Hogwarts. Auch wenn du apparieren kannst. Du musst immer noch von Hogsmeade hinlaufen! Also beeil dich!"

„Nur keine Hast, liebe Ginny!", sagte er und grinste.

Er spielte mit ihren Haaren und ließ seinen Mund über den Hals von Ginny wandern.

„Harry…!". Ginny stöhnte leicht auf.

Harry fuhr fort und ließ mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand die Haare Ginnys aus ihrem Gesicht wandern und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was würdest du mir zum anziehen empfehlen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich würde dir deine dunkelblaue Robe und eine schwarze Unterrobe empfehlen und deine blauen Turnschuhe."

„Danke!" Und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Harry zog sich die empfohlene Kleidung an und verabschiedete sich von Ginny mit einem Kuss.

Kurz darauf fand sich Harry in jenem Raum wieder, den er durch das Verlies in Gringotts betreten hatte. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster herein und Harry sah das mit Rubin besetzte Schwert an der Wand in seiner Vitrine liegen.

Er lächelte und ging auf die Tür zu, die an der mit einem Wandteppich, mit dem Symbol Gryffindor verziert, behangenen Wand lag.

Harry öffnete sie und trat hinaus auf den Stock, den er gut kannte. Neben ihm lag der Wasserspeier, der Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters. Harry war hier nicht mehr gewesen seit dem Abend an dem er mit Dumbledore zur Höhle gegangen war. Sein Herz sank ein Stück tiefer.

Er wollte gerade etwas zum Wasserspeier sagen, da fiel ihm ein das McGonagall jetzt Schulleiterin war und sie bestimmt nicht solche Passwörter wie _Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_ benutzen würde.

Er wollte also warten, doch plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er hatte seine eigenen Passwörter für das gesamte Schloss.

Er sagte zum Wasserspeier gewandt:

„Ich bin der Erbe Gryffindors!"

Der Wasserspeier fuhr zur Seite und gab die Treppe hinter ihm frei. Harry stellte sich auf die erste Stufe und fuhr hinauf.

Als er die Tür öffnete sah er einer verdutzt dreinblickenden McGonagall ins Gesicht.

Sie wollte den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Guten Mittag, Professor", sagte er freundlich.

„Mister Potter!", sagte sie streng.

„Professor McGonagall, wie gesagt wollte ich heute mit ihnen über meine weitere schulische Laufbahn reden", Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor McGonagalls Arbeitstisch.

„Ich…", Harry hielt inne, sein Blick hatte die Porträts an der Wand gestreift und er hatte mit Entsetzten festgestellt, das Dumbledore immer noch schlief, „Er schläft immer noch?"

McGonagall wandte sich um zur Wand und betrachtete das Bild von Dumbledore mit tiefer Besorgnis.

„Ja, er ist noch nicht aufgewacht."

Sie wendete sich wieder Harry zu.

„Nun, Harry sie wollten mit mir sprechen."

„Professor, ich habe in nächster Zeit sehr viel zu tun. Daher wird es schwierig werden auch noch in Hogwarts am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ich will aber natürlich meine UTZs machen und auch noch den restlichen Lehrstoff mitbekommen. Ich wollte sie deshalb fragen ob ich dieses Jahr immer wieder in kleineren Etappen nach Hogwarts kommen könnte?"

„Harry, ich nehme an, dies hat etwas mit Sache zu tun, zu der sie auch am Abend von Albus´ Tod das Schloss verlassen hatten?" urteilte McGonagall scharfsinnig.

„Jawohl, Professor. Ich frage sie nun ob sie dies als eine Lösung sehen würden."

„Harry, ich muss sagen, ich weiß sehr wohl das diese Sache von sehr großer Bedeutsamkeit ist, doch ich finde auch das sie ein Recht auf ihr letztes Schuljahr haben, auch wenn sie nicht regulär am Unterricht teilnehmen können, so gewähre ich ihnen die Chance ihre Ausbildung zu vollenden. Unter diesen Umständen fragt sich nur, wie sie immer so schnell nach Hogwarts kommen wollen, sie können nicht apparieren."

„Oh, Professor. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, durch den ich die Schule im nu erreichen kann.", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nun, gut. Außerdem wollten sie mir über die Geschehnisse von gestern einen Einblick gewähren.", setzte McGonagall an.

Harry sagte:

„Ich werde ihnen davon erzählen, doch vorher möchte ich noch wissen, wie es der kleinen Catherina Gosten geht!"

„Ich bin gestern zu dem Haus gegangen, das sie mir beschrieben hatten. Dort fand ich auch Catherina vor, doch vorher musste ich mich durch den Flur kämpfen und hatte dabei den furchtbaren Anblick von ihren Eltern nicht vermeiden können. Ich bedeckte sie mit Tüchern und legte sie auf Tragen. Danach ging ich hoch zu Catherina und fand sie in ihrem Zimmer vor. Recht gefasst wie es mir schien, für ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen. Doch dieser Gefühlsdamm brach alsbald und ich musste sie erst einmal beruhigen. Sie war in einem schlechten körperlichen, wie seelischem Zustand und ich nahm sie erst einmal mit hierher. Sie befindet sich zurzeit im Krankenflügel. Laut Poppy soll sich ihr Zustand gebessert haben und sie hat sich auch von den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches erholt, wie es scheint. Trotzdem hat sie bis jetzt mit keinem ein Wort gesprochen."

„Wenn sie erlauben würden Professor. Ich würde gerne das Sorgerecht für Catherina übernehmen."

„Bei allem gutem Willen. Aber sie sagten doch gerade eben, das sie in nächster Zeit sehr beschäftigt sein werden."

„Ja, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht und ich habe Molly Weasley gefragt und Ron, Hermine und Ginny, ob sie sich um sie kümmern würden, wenn ich unterwegs bin. Und sie haben gesagt, dass sie das gerne machen würden."

„Nun gut, diese Entscheidung liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Aber ich finde es schön, dass sie sich um sie kümmern wollen!"

„Könnte ich sie mitnehmen…sie sagten doch ihr ginge es soweit gut."

McGonagall sah in kurz prüfend an und sagte dann: „Ich werde sie nachher zur ihr führen. Doch nun ihre Geschichte…"

Harry erzählte ihr von den Begebenheiten des gestrigen Tages. Welche McGonagall nicht minder schockierten und ihr ab und zu einen überraschten Seufzer über die Lippen brachten. Als Harry geendet hatte führte ihn McGonagall zu Catherina in den Krankenflügel.

Der Krankenflügel war leer, nur ein einziges Bett war besetzt und darauf lag Catherina, welche in ein Buch vertieft war.

„Catherina", sagte McGonagall, Catherina sah nicht auf, „Catherina hier ist Harry Potter der mit ihnen reden möchte."

Catherinas Kopf schnellte hoch und sah Harry an. Harry ging auf das Bett zu und beschwor sich einen gemütlichen Armlehnenstuhl davor herauf und setzte sich.

„Hallo Catherina!", begrüßte Harry Catherina freundlich und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ha…hallo Harry!", sagte die blasse Catherina.

Sie sah noch nicht ganz gesund aus.

„Professor, könnten sie uns einen Augenblick alleine lassen?"

„Nun, Harry, bis zum nächsten Mal! Bis zum Schulanfang Catherina!" und damit drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür zum Krankenflügel wieder.

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja."

„Catherina, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich habe mich um dein Sorgerecht gekümmert, würde es dir gefallen bei mir zu wohnen?"

Wieder kam nur ein „Ja" von seitens Catherina.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich würde gerne bei dir wohnen. Jetzt da meine Eltern….", sie vollendete den Satz nicht.

„Es ist nur so ich habe in nächster Zeit viel zu tun und ich möchte das du weiterhin hier zur Schule gehst. In den Ferien könntest du bei den Weasleys bleiben. Du kennst die rothaarige Familie? Ron und Ginny?", Catherina nickte. „Sie sind die beste Familie die ich kenne und sie würden dich gerne aufnehmen!"

Harry sprach weiter

„Wenn du natürlich lieber woanders hin willst, dafür kann ich auch sorgen!"

„Nein. Ich finde die Weasleys nett."

„Gut. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir gleich aufbrechen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich muss raus aus diesem Krankenflügel…. Hier drinnen halt ich's nicht länger aus!"

„Gut, soll ich dir helfen deine Sachen zu packen?"

„Nein, danke es geht schon."

Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und begann aus ihrem Koffer ein paar Kleider herauszuholen.

Harry stand auf und ließ den Armlehnenstuhl mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Er verschwand hinter der Umziehwand.

Er hatte keine zwei Minuten gewartet, da kam Catherina fertig angezogen hinter der Trennwand hervor. Harry nahm ihr den Koffer ab und ließ ihn vor sich her schweben.

„Wir müssen noch ein kleines Stück nach Hogsmeade laufen, bis wir vom Hogwarts Schulgelände herunter sind, dann können wir apparieren."

„Aber…ich kann doch noch gar nicht apparieren."

Harry erklärte ihr während sie sich auf den Weg machte, dass er vorhatte mit ihr Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren.

Als sie schließlich vom Schulgelände herunter waren, sagte Harry zu ihr:

„Halte dich an meinem linken Arm fest".

Harry nahm den Koffer in die Rechte und apparierte mit ihr vor den Fuchsbau.

Catherina sah ihn erstaunt an, Harry fragte sie:

„Und wie war das erste Mal apparieren?"

„Es…es hat sich irgendwie komisch angefühlt!"

Er lächelte und schob Catherina vor sich her zur Tür des Fuchsbaus.

„Mach auf!", forderte er sie auf.

Sie befolgte seine Anweisung und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen saßen Ron und Hermine am Küchentisch.

„Hallo Leute!", begrüßte Harry sie.

„Das hier sind Ron und Hermine. Das ist Catherina!", stellte er sie gegenseitig vor.

„Hallo Catherina", sagte Hermine und ging auf sie zu. Ron stand auch auf er sagte:

„Komm wir zeigen dir mal das Haus!"

„Ginny ist auf ihrem Zimmer", sagte Hermine zu Harry, der noch mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stand und grinste. Auch Ron grinste.

Harry ging auf Ron zu und drückte ihm den Koffer in die Hand.

„Das dürft ihr jetzt zum Dank für diesen Hinweis hoch bringen!", jetzt war es an ihm zu grinsen.

Er lief hinter ihnen her die Treppe hoch und bog dann in Ginnys Zimmer ab.

Er klopfte.

„Ja?", kam es von Ginny.

„Ich bins, Harry!"

„Komm rein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür. Er sah Ginny auf ihrem Bett liegen. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, an die Decke starrend. Harry setzte sich neben sie und fragte:

„Was ist los Ginny?"

„Ach, Nichts! Ich habe nur ein bisschen nachgedacht…"

„Und…"

Harry legte seine Hände auf Ginnys Arm.

„Ich habe….mich gefragt wie es weiter gehen soll."

Harry legte seine Füße auf das Bett und legte sich neben Ginny.

„Ginny, ich muss erst einmal die Horcruxe finden und sie vernichten und dann…"

„was dann?", fragte Ginny verunsichert.

„Ich glaube dann steht uns nichts mehr im Wege, wenn ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Doch ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffen werde….ich", er schluckte, „Wir werden sehen wie es endet. Doch bis dahin, will ich soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und legte seine Hand auf die Wange von Ginny.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich weiß…."

Ginny sah Harry in die Augen.

Er beugte sich über sie und kam mit seinen Lippen ihren Lippen näher.

Sie berührten sich, erst sanft, dann heftiger und leidenschaftlich. Harry wurde von Ginny auf sich gezogen und Harry ließ es geschehen. Ginny drehte sich, sodass sie nun auf Harry lag.

Sie öffnete seine dunkelblaue Robe und streifte ihm sein T-Shirt hoch und zog es ihm über den Körper. Harry knöpfte Ginnys Bluse auf und zog sie langsam aus.

Nun lagen beide mit nacktem Oberkörper übereinander und ließen ihren Gefühlen für einander freien Lauf.

10 Minuten später lagen beide eng aneinander gekuschelt unter Ginnys Bettdecke.

„Ginny, möchtest du nachher mit mir nach Godric´s Hollow?"

„Du willst heute schon dorthin?"

„Ja, Ginny ich hab nich´ soviel Zeit und ich dachte, du würdest mir etwas zur Seite stehen…"

„Ja, natürlich! Ich geh´ mit!"

„Danke!", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, Ron und Catherina und sagten. Das sie noch etwas vorhätten. Harry apparierte mit ihr auf eine kleine Landstraße.

„Ich glaube hier muss es irgendwo sein. Es liegt mehr im Norden", er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und sagte: „Weise mir den Weg!"

Der Zauberstab drehte sich auf seiner Handfläche und zeigt in die Richtung in der die Straße den Berg hinunter führte.

„Komm las uns gehen!".

Ginny legte ihren Arm um Harrys Hüfte. Und Harry legte seinen auf ihre Schultern. So gingen sie die Straße hinunter.

„Was meinst du was dich erwartet?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich hab´ nie erfahren ob das Haus überhaupt noch steht!"

Harry hing seinen Gedanken hinterher. Erst Ginny riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sie sagte dass man jetzt das Ortschild sehen konnte.

Harry sah ein etwas verwittertes Ortschild etwa 100 Meter vor ihnen am Rande der Straße stehen auf dem in großen Lettern stand

_Godric´s Hollow_

_Der Sitz des Geheimen _

„Der Sitz des Geheimen?", fragte Ginny verwirrt, „Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Ich weiß nich´ …. Keine Ahnung!"

Harry dachte sich warum sich seine Eltern auch solch einen Ort hatten zum Wohnen aussuchen müssen. Sie hatten es wahrscheinlich geliebt sich an solch einen geheimnisvollen Ort zurückzuziehen.

Sie liefen weiter auf das Schild zu, als Harry etwas einfiel:

„Ginny, meinst du es kommt gut wenn wir dort mit unseren Umhängen auftauchen?"

„Ich glaube eher nicht!", sie grinste ihn an.

„Ich glaub auch!"

Harry strich sich verlegen über seine blaue Robe um eine Falte auszustreichen.

Seine Robe verwandelte sich in dieser Bewegung in eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein blaues T-Shirt, das an ihm herunter schlotterte.

Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. Harry entgegnete ihr:

„Was hättest du gerne an?"

„Ich…Ich hät´ gerne einen roten Rock und ein gelbes Top."

Harry umarmte die überraschte Ginny und als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, hatte Ginny die gewünschten Sachen an.

„Harry du würdest mir eher so gefallen!"

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Transfigere attentament!"

Harrys T-Shirt zog sich zusammen und lag nun eng an ihm an.

„Du meinst wirklich?", fragte er verlegen.

„Ja, Harry. Das steht dir gut!"

Sie küssten ihn, und dieser Kuss verwandelte sich in einen sehr langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich glaube doch wir sollten weitergehen, sonst findet man uns bald als aneinander geklebte Steinfiguren wieder!"

Sie gingen weiter auf das Dorf zu. Ein Hauch von Meeresluft schlug ihnen entgegen und Harry nahm diesen Geruch mit Freuden zur Kenntnis. Seine Eltern hatten am Meer gewohnt.

Sie waren schließlich im Ortskern.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß gar nicht wo das Haus liegt.", sagte Harry.

„Ich glaub die beste Idee ist, das wir mal da rein gehen´!", Ginny deutete auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite auf einen kleinen Pub:

_Der Pub Selenas_

„Selena? War das nicht die Schwester von Salazar Slytherin?"

„Ja!", brachte Harry nur noch baff heraus.

„Dieser Ort scheint irgendwie tief in die Zaubereigeschichte verwickelt zu sein!"

„Aber es ist doch ein Muggelort, oder?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß schon! Aber lass uns mal in den Pub gehen, vielleicht finden wir dort was raus."

„Ja"

Sie gingen also in den Pub und setzten sich an einen Tisch dicht an den Tresen.

Sofort kam eine Frau auf sie zu geeilt. Sie war so etwa im Alter von 40 Jahren.

„Was möchten sie bestellen?"

„ähm…Ich hätte gerne eine Coke", sagte Harry dem eingefallen war, dass er dieses Getränk seit annähernd acht Jahren nicht mehr getrunken hatte. Er hatte bei Dudleys Geburtstag ab und zu etwas von der Colaflasche in ein Glas füllen können und war dann mit diesem so schnell es ging auf sein Zimmer verschwunden.

„Ich…hätte dasselbe!", sagte Ginny entschlossen, nur nicht irgendein Getränk zu nennen das es in der Muggelwelt gar nicht gab.

Als die Bedienung hinter dem Tresen verschwunden war, beugte sich Harry zu Ginny herüber, die neben ihm saß und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Wolltest du ein Butterbier bestellen?"

„Nein!", sie grinste.

„Na, wird dir schon schmecken."

Die Bedienung kam mit den Getränken zurück. Da sonst außer ihnen niemand im Pub saß, ging alles ganz schnell.

Nachdem die Bedienung die Gläser abgestellt hatte, fragte Harry sie.

„Warum heißt der Pub Selena?"

„Na, wohl nicht von hier?"

„Nein, aus London", antwortete Ginny.

„Es gibt eine Sage über Selena und Godric. Sie waren anscheinend ein Liebespaar und hatten sich in einer Höhle unten am Meer versteckt, vor dem rachsüchtigen Bruder Selenas, Salazar. Es heißt er und Godric hätten sich daraufhin hier bekriegt. Sie hätten die gesamte Gegend verwüstet, mit welchen Kräften auch immer, und die Höhle in der sich Godric und Selena versteckt hatten, war von nun an, unauffindbar für jeden normal sterblichen. Godric zog sich nach einigen Wochen wieder zurück an einen Ort, den sichersten Ort der Welt.

So die Sage.

Unser Dorf heißt schon Godric´s Hollow und dann dachten wir eben wir nennen unseren Pub nach seiner Geliebten. Aber wenn ihr mich fragt das ist alles vollkommener Schwachsinn", meinte sie mit Augenrollen.

Harry war überrumpelt von dem was er soeben gehört hatte und genauso schien es Ginny zu gehen. Hier an diesem Örtchen hatte sich ein ganzes Stück Zaubereigeschichte abgespielt und das hatten sie gerade alles aus einem Mund eines Muggels gehört. Was sie in der Schule nie erfahren hatten. Harry dachte weiter, der sicherste Ort der Welt, schien für ihn Hogwarts zu sein, wenn man nicht bedenkt was letztes Jahr passiert war und jetzt ohne Dumbledore….

War Hogwarts überhaupt noch der sicherste Ort auf der Welt?

Plötzlich rief es von hinten.

„Amy, was erzählst du denn den jungen Menschen!"

Ein älterer Mann hatte den Pub betreten und kam nun auf den Tisch von Ginny und Harry zu.

„Darf ich mich setzten?"

Sie bejahten

„Ihr müsst wissen,", begann nun wieder Amy, „hier im Ort wird sehr viel von den alten Geschichten gehalten", sie verwies mit ihren Augen auf den älteren Mann, der gerade seinen Hut hinter sich auf die Stuhllehne gehängt hatte und wendete sich nun an ihn.

„Was darf´s heute sein, Mekin?"

„Ein Bier wäre mir schon recht!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er wandte sich an Ginny und Harry

„Ihr müsst wissen, Amy ist hier nicht aufgewachsen und sie hat irgendwie nie verstanden dass auf diesem Ort etwas Böses lastet. Denkt nur zurück an das große Unglück vor ein paar Jahren. Wie lange ist es schon her?", fragte er nun in Richtung Amy.

„Fast siebzehn Jahre!", kam es von hinter dem Tresen.

„Welches Unglück?", fragte Harry den Mann mit der kleinen Brille auf der Nase. Doch er konnte sich seine Frage eigentlich selber beantworten.

„Das Unglück…..Jah, es war schrecklich. Hab meine Mutter dabei verloren. Ham das gesamte Haus und die Umgebung in die Luft gesprengt. Die armen Potters…War´n eigentlich ne´ nette Familie. So gut hat sie allerdings niemand gekannt. War´n nen paar Mal hier. Im Pub. Ham sich immer ordentlich benommen…."

„Was für ein Glück das ich nicht da war!", sagte nun Amy wieder.

Der Alte musterte Harry und Ginny auffällig.

„Wenn ich's mir recht überleg. Der junge Potter sah genauso aus wie du, Bursche! Hast schon Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Und das Mädel, das hatte auch rote Haare, aber grüne Augen. Nicht so wie du!", er sah Ginny an, „Aber bestimmt genauso hübsch!"

„Danke..", brachte die rot werdende Ginny nur heraus. Von so einem Alten Mann noch ein Kompliment zu bekommen, hätte sie nicht erwartet.

„Und wo seid ihr her?", meinte nun der Alte.

„Wir sind aus London."

„Was führt euch in dieses abgelegene Örtchen hier am Meer."

Harry überlegte. Was sollte er dem Mann erzählen? Die Wahrheit? Eine Lüge?

Ginny sah ihn schon prüfend an. Er entschloss sich dann doch dazu die Wahrheit zusagen.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Potter Anwesen!"

Der Mann sah sie erstaunt an und entgegnete dann:

„Es war schon lange niemand mehr da!"

„Wissen sie wo es liegt?", fragte nun Ginny.

„Es liegt gleich hier um die Ecke. Es grenzt an den kleinen Wald dahinten."

Er deutete mit seinem kleinen Finger auf eine kleine Vitrine an der Wand, in der ordentlich gestapelte Gläser standen.

„Soweit ich weiß ist das Grundstück sehr groß. Aber es hat glaube ich niemand mehr betreten seitdem das Unglück passiert ist!"

„Wissen sie ob es noch steht?"

„Nein, junger Mann. Niemand hat es bisher geschafft über die Hohe Mauer zu schauen."

„Es war noch nie jemand da?"

„Soweit ich weiß, war ab und zu ein alter Mann hier, der nach dem rechten geschaut hatte. Aber die Familie sollte sich mal einen anderen Mann anschaffen, wie es mir scheint, wurde er von Zeit zu Zeit immer schwächer. Und er schien mir nicht mehr so gesund. Würd´ mich nicht wundern wenn er 100 Jahre alt war. Aber hatte noch ne ungewöhnlich gute Ausstrahlung, war immer freundlich!"

Ginny löste Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er war versunken darin gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte sich um dieses Anwesen gekümmert, aber warum hatte er ihm nie davon erzählt!

Jetzt fragte Ginny:

„Wissen sie vielleicht wann er das letzte Mal da gewesen war?"

„Ich glaub so vor ein paar Monaten. Er schien mir sehr in Eile! Würd´ mich interessieren mit was er so beschäftigt gewesen war!"

„Er ist tot.", brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte der Alte.

„Ich meinte er ist tot."

„Ohh, sie kannten ihn?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry eintönig.

„Entschuldigen sie!", meinte Ginny, „Er ist noch nicht ganz über seinen Tod hinweg. Er war für ihn so eine Art Vater."

Sie legte ihren Arm um Harry und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dieser raffte sich aus seinen Gedanken auf und schaute den Alten an.

„Sie haben keine Eltern?", kam es von ihm.

„Nein, sie sind bei diesem Unglück hier gestorben!"

„Sie…sie sind der Sohn von den beiden Potters?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

Amy hatte sich hinter der Theke aufgerichtet und sah Harry nun an. Und ein mitleidiger Ausdruck breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus.

„Wie kommt es dass sie erst jetzt wieder hierher kommen?" fragte Amy.

„Ich…Ich war sehr beschäftigt!" Etwas Besseres fiel ihm im Augenblick nicht ein.

Doch Mekin schien immer noch nicht zufrieden mit Harrys Auskunft und brauste auf:

„Sie können nicht der kleine Potter sein! Wie haben sie denn überlebt?

Ich meine das gesamte Haus hat es in die Luft gesprengt!

Und außerdem in welcher Art beschäftigt? Sie dürften doch erst siebzehn sein!"

„Ich…", begann Harry, doch Ginny sprang für ihn ein.

„Ich war an diesem Abend soweit ich weiß bei meinem Patenonkel", log er ihn an.

„Und die letzte Zeit jetzt war ich und mein Freund im Ausland. Der Alte Herr den sie immer gesehen hatten, er war unser Schulleiter, in einer Schule in Schottland."

„Darf man fragen wie der Alte Herr gestorben ist."

„Er.", begann er und brachte den Rest mit einem großen Brocken im Hals mühsam heraus, „….jemand hat ihn umgebracht!"

Es herrschte Schweigen im Pub. Nach einiger Zeit konnte man das Glirren des Geschirrs wieder hören. Amy hatte ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen.

Was war das für ein verschwiegenes Dorf, mit solch einer Vorgeschichte, die sich nicht für ein Muggeldorf gehörte. Die größten Männlichen Zauberer vor annähernd 1000 Jahren hatten sich hier in diesem Örtchen getummelt. Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor hatten hier um Selena gekämpft.

Warum hatten sich seine Eltern diesen Ort zum Leben herausgesucht? Nur weil er so von Magie trotzte?

Ginny hatte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch über die Harrys gelegt und streichelte sie. Erst das erweckte Harry wieder aus seiner Nachdenkphase.

„Du scheinst mir heute ein bisschen zu träumerisch!", meinte Ginny leise zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Der Mann den beiden gegenüber räusperte sich wieder und begann langsam:

„Die Potters, so hieß es, seien Nachfahren Godrics und außerdem seien sie wie er mit Kräften ausgestattet gewesen, die kein Mensch erklären konnte. Es hieß sie waren Zauberer!"

Harry antwortete immer noch in Gedanken:

„Meinen sie wir wären Zauberer?"

„Vielleicht. Es ist alles möglich.", antwortete er entschlossen.

„Och, Mekin! Lass doch die jungen Leute in Ruhe, du meinst doch nicht im Ernst dass sie Zauberer sind! Es gibt keine Zauberer!"

Harry blickte auf den Tisch vor sich, die Cola von ihm war fast leer. Ginny hatte ihre schon ausgetrunken.

„Könnten wir zahlen?", fragte er nun in Richtung Amy, die Sekunden später an ihrem Tisch stand.

„Das macht 5 Pfund."

Harry dachte an den gewünschten Betrag, als er das verzauberte Portmonee in der Hand hielt.

Er entnahm 7 Pfund und gab sie Amy.

Sie bedankte sich und die beiden verließen das Lokal. Nicht ohne vorher sich von dem Alten zu verabschieden. Beim Hinausgehen sagte Amy noch zu ihnen:

„Ihr müsst´ euch keine Gedanken wegen Mekin machen! Er spinnt ein bisschen, ist aber eigentlich ganz nett, wie alle anderen in diesem Ort auch! Aufwiederseh´n Mr. Potter und Mrs. Potter!"

„Nein, soweit ist es noch nicht!", Ginny lachte und verabschiedete sich von Amy.

„Aufwidersehen!", meinte Harry freundlich. Doch mehr brachte er nicht heraus, schon die ganze Zeit arbeitete es in seinem Kopf, seit der alte Mann sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber er kam nicht darauf was.

Es mussten nur einige Minuten vergangen sein, da stand er auf einmal mit Ginny Arm in Arm vor einer hohen Hecke, in der Mitte prangte ein Tor, mit dem Schild

_Das Anwesen von Lily und James Potter_

_**Reviewantoworten:**_

**Silvertrust:**

**Du meinst Harry sei etwas zu selbstsicher im Kampf?**

**Harry hat in den letzten Jahren viel erlebt und ist mittlerweile zu einem volljährigem Zauberer herangewachsen.**

**Doch eins kann ich dir sagen, die Selbstsicherheit im Kampf wird sich noch verändern. Ich werde Harry keinenfalls als Superman darstellen ;-)**

**Und zu Catherina, du wirst sehen es wird nich´ ganz so wie du denkst!**

**Minnilein:**

**Also zu den Todessern, wird sich im Laufe der Geschichte einrenken, doch Voldemort verbreitet weiterhin Schrecken unter der Bevölkerung, und seit dem Anfang der Sommerferien ist nichts großes mehr passiert.**

**Und zu Fawkes! ;-) Alles zu seiner Zeit!**


	4. Die Zeit vergeht

_**So ich denke ein kurzes aber feines Chap, was euch genügend Raum zum Nachdenken geben kann, gerade jetzt zur Weichnachtszeit.**_

_**Enttäuscht mich nicht mit zu wenig Reviews, ich sehe doch wie viele Leute die Story anschauen, ein kurzes "gut" oder Tipps zur Verbesserung dürften genügen (anonym geht ja auch)!**_

_**Ich wünsch euch allen schöne Weihnachten und ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**_

_**So jetzt das Chap: **_

Kapitel 4

Ginny starrte auf das Schild und schaute dann zu Harry.

Dieser hatte einen Schritt auf das Schild zugemacht und wollte es gerade mit den Fingern berühren, als ein lang gezogenes Geräusch von quietschendem Metall ihn zusammenfuhren lies. Er drehte sich instinktiv auf das Tor zu – Es war offen.

Hinter dem Tor erstreckte sich eine lange grüne Wiese, mit vielen wunderschönen angelegten Blumenbeeten, die steil den großen Hügel hinauf angelegt waren. Durch sie hindurch schlängelte sich ein angelegter Kiesweg, der von einer Allee gesäumt war und endete oben vor einer stattlichen Villa. Die aus weißem Marmor gebaut schien.

„Harry…", war das einzige was Ginny erstaunt zu Stande brachte.

„Ich wusste….wusste auch nicht das ich so einen Park besitze!"

„Lass uns hochgehen!", meinte Ginny zu Harry.

Die zwei gingen zusammen den Kiesweg hinauf zu der Villa. Er endete unter einem riesigen Vordach das von hohen Säulen gestützt wurde. Hier lag der Eingangsbereich, ein riesiges Portal über welchem ein Wappen prange. Ein majestätischer Goldener Greif, spie durch ein riesiges, mit Runen verziertes, „P" eine goldene Flamme. Unterhalb des „P"s flatterte ein schwarz-silberner Phönix.

„Was meinst du Ginny, sollen wir reingehen?"

Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte Harry eine Hand auf die Klinke des Portals und öffnete es.

Es gab ein Krachen und vor Harry und Ginny erschien im Eingang des Portals eine alte Hauselfe. Die Hauselfe schien sich ein Stück eines alten goldenen Wandbehangs um ihren zierlichen Körper gebunden zu haben und ihre kleinen Ärmchen ragten auf der Seite aus dem leicht verstaubten Stoff hervor.

„Meister Potter!", quiekte sie.

„ähh, Hallo! Woher wusstest du das ich da bin?"

„Wir haben Meister Potter das Gelände betreten gespürt. In der Begleitung einer jungen Dame." Ihr blickt wandte sich zu Ginny.

„Trixy, fragt sich wie sie die junge Dame ansprechen soll?", sprach sie zu Harry.

„Ich denke, Trixy….so ist doch dein Name?" er sah sie fragend an.

„Ganz recht Meister Potter!"

„Ich denke sie hat nichts dagegen wenn du sie Ginny nennst. Und mich darfst du Harry nennen!"

„Wie sie wünschen, Meister Harry!"

„Sag, Trixy, warum steht dieses Haus noch?"

„Meister Harry, dass ist eine lange Geschichte! Wenn Meister Harry es erlaubt, würde ich sie ihm gerne erzählen, wenn er speist!"

„Speisen?", kam es von Ginny.

„Ja, Ginny, Dame von Meister Harry, die Hauselfen haben aufgetischt!"

„Jetzt gleich?" fragte Harry.

„Jawohl, Wenn sie mir folgen!"

Die Tür des Portals schwang nun ganz beiseite und gab den Blick auf eine prachtvolle Marmortreppe frei, die in das höhere Geschoss führte. Auf ihr war ein roter Teppich ausgelegt.

Die Eingangshalle war von einem riesigen Kronleuchter erhellt und an den Wänden waren zusätzlich dutzende von Kerzen befestigt, die die Halle in ihrer ganzen Pracht erscheinen ließen.

Es führten mehrere Türen aus dieser Halle hinaus, die allesamt mit Runen verziert waren. Sie war wohl der Raum durch den man alle Räume im Erdgeschoss betreten konnte.

Harry und Ginny folgten Trixy die Treppe hinauf, die nach der halben Strecke eine rechtwinklige Biegung machte und noch einmal einige Meter hinauf führte.

Im ersten Geschoss angekommen, sah Harry sich um. Hier waren viele Porträts aufgehängt und mehrere Wandteppiche verzierten den Raum, doch er schien nicht weniger prachtvoller wie der aus dem Erdgeschoss. Die alten ehrwürdigen Zauberer und Hexen, in den meist goldumrahmten Porträts, schienen alle zu schlafen und hie und da konnte Harry auch einige Grunz- oder Schnarchgeräusche vernehmen.

Schließlich öffnete sich am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Tür, die den Blick freigab auf ein ziemlich großes Esszimmer. Auf der Tafel waren dampfende Speisen aufgetischt. Die Enden der Tafel waren so breit das an einem zwei Speisen aufgetischt waren.

Ginny und Harry starrten sich erst gegenseitig an, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht Harrys. Er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie zu einem Ende der Tafel. Trixy rückte Ginny einen Stuhl zurecht und danach Harry. Sie setzten sich.

Harry sah unschlüssig zu Trixy, die jetzt neben der Tafel stand und die beiden ansah.

„Setz dich doch bitte!"

„Setzen? Nein, eine Hauselfe setzt sich doch nicht!", meinte sie empört.

„Doch bitte setz dich. Ich glaube du musst in nächster Zeit einiges an deinen Angewohnheiten ändern!", meinte er grinsend.

„Ohh, Meister Harry. Hat Trixy etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte sie entsetzt und starrte ihn mit ihren großen Kulleraugen an.

„Nein, keineswegs! Bitte setz dich!"

„Wenn Meister Harry es Trixy empfiehlt!"

„Ja", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er sah zu Ginny, die immer noch unschlüssig auf ihr Essen schaute. Harry nahm das Besteck in die Hand, im währenden setzte sich Trixy auf einen Stuhl an der langen Seite der Tafel.

Ginny begann nun auch zu essen.

„Bitte Trixy erzähl!"

Trixy erzählte die gesamte Zeit während Harry und Ginny aßen. Sie erzählte das nachdem, „du-weißt-schon-wer" Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte und sich danach an Harry versucht hatte und es ihm misslungen war, das gesamte Haus in Flammen gestanden hätte. Es hätte eine riesige Explosion gegeben. Trixy hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unten in der Küche befunden um nach dem rechten zu sehen und hatte demnach auch nur einen geringen Teil der Explosion mitbekommen. Sie sei sofort mit mehreren Hauselfen hinauf in das Schlafzimmer der Potters geeilt und habe die Tür geöffnet. In diesem Augenblick hätte sie eine Welle des Grauens erfasst und ihr sei für einige Augenblicke der Atem stehen geblieben. Sie hätte gerade noch gesehen wie eine zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt, die ganz mit Blut überströmt gewesen wäre, auf eine noch erbärmlicher zugerichtete Gestalt, die wie ein Baby mit zu großem Kopf ausgesehen hätte, zu gekrochen war. Sie war mit ihr dissapariert.

Dann erst hatte sie den kleinen Harry schreiend auf dem Boden liegen gesehen. Sie war auf ihn hinzu geeilt. Sein Gesicht war mit Blut überströmt gewesen das aus seiner Narbe drückte.

Die anderen Elfen waren auf die Eltern Harrys zu gerannt und hätten nur noch ihren Tod feststellen können. Trixy hätte den Elfen befohlen Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen.

Minuten später war ein großer, einem Riesen ähnlicher Mensch aufgetaucht. Er hätte gesagt er käme von Dumbledore und hätte den Befehl Harry mitzunehmen.

Er hatte Harry daraufhin mitgenommen und war mit ihm, auf dem Motorrad Sirius Blacks, das vor dem Haus gestanden hätte, fort geflogen. Wenig später war Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Er habe erschüttert ausgesehen und hätte sich der beiden Potters angenommen, nachdem er den Ort des Verbrechens genau inspiziert hatte. Lily und James Potter waren an das Ministerium überführt worden. Dumbledore hätte den Hauselfen die Anweisung gegeben das Gelände gut zu sichern und niemand mehr darauf zulassen.

Daraufhin war er verschwunden und war immer wieder gekommen, doch hatte nie wieder das Gelände betreten. Die Elfen hatten wie von ihm empfohlen das Gelände gesichert und hatten nachdem sie zwei Hauselfen der Bedienstschaft des Hauses Potters beerdigt hatten, die Voldemort getötet hatte, das Haus samt dem Gelände wieder aufgebaut und hatten ihr Werk erst vor einem Jahr vollendet. Trixy sagte es sei nun wieder so hergerichtet wie es vor dem Angriff gewesen war.

Am Schluss sagte Trixy, er habe jetzt eine zwanzigköpfige Elfenbelegschaft, die das Haus für ihn pflegt. Sie würde ihm gerne das Haus zeigen.

Doch Harry lehnte ab.

„Danke Trixy, aber ich glaube, für heute habe ich genug erfahren. Außerdem ist es schon spät!"

Er legte das Besteck auf seinen leeren Teller und sah durch eines der großen Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes. Es war schon spät geworden und draußen sah man vereinzelt Sterne durch die Wolken blinzeln.

„Trixy, kann Meister Harry sein Schlafgemach zeigen!"

„Ohh, Danke Trixy aber ich glaube wir werden morgen noch einmal kommen und dafür heute wieder in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren."

„Wie sie wünschen! Ich kann ihnen den Kamin zeigen der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Oder will Meister Harry lieber apparieren?"

„Ich denke wir können auch mit Flohpulver reisen, oder?", er neigte seinen Blick zu Ginny, die nickte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich also von Trixy und kehrten über das Flohnetzwerk zurück in den Fuchsbau. Dort angekommen verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem langen Kuss von Ginny und ging in seine Kofferwohnung und legte sich in sein Bett. Aber einschlafen konnte er noch nicht. Zuviel schwirrte ihm vor seinem inneren Auge herum und sein Geist war nur so gefüllt von Sachen die er hatte schon lange vergessen wollen. Und Okklumentik funktionierte auch nicht dagegen.

Er hatte heute eine ganze Menge erfahren und dieses unvollständige Wissen ließ ich nicht mehr los. Er hatte hier fast untätig seine ganze Zeit verbracht, so schien es ihm. Voldemort befand sich irgendwo da draußen und wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn. Nach langer Grübelei stieg er also dann doch endlich wieder aus dem Bett und kleidete sich wieder an. Er verließ seinen Koffer und schloss ihn und beugte sich dann über den Esstisch und kritzelte eine Notiz für Ginny auf ein Stück Pergament. Dann schlich er sich die Treppen hinauf und öffnete leise die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer.

Die Tür knarrte ein wenig, doch als Harry sie geöffnet hatte stellte er fest dass Ginny seelenruhig schlief und einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht hatte. Harry legte das Pergament auf ihren Nachttisch und blickte zu Ginny. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht wecken, sie schlief und außerdem hatte er Angst das wenn sie doch wach wäre und ihn überreden zu versuchte hier zu bleiben, er nicht widerstehen könne.

So beugte er sich über Ginny und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, so wie es schlafende glückliche Menschen oft taten. Doch Harry war nicht glücklich und er glaubte das Ginny auch nicht glücklich sein würde wenn sie die Begebenheiten des Kusses gekannt hätte.

Bevor Ginny doch noch aufwachen würde, verließ er leise ihr Zimmer und ging ebenso leise die Treppe hinunter. Doch im ersten Stock angekommen hielt er inne, er hörte das Knarzen einer Tür und die kichernde Stimme von Hermine.

„Ron, nein, Ron…..hier doch nicht…ach Ron du bist so ein Charmeur…"

Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Ron stand auf dem Treppengang mit einer kichernden Hermine in den Armen. Die Schulterteile von Hermines Top waren verrutscht und hingen ihr an den Schultern herunter. Ron hatte einen nackten Oberkörper und auch sonst nur eine Boxershorts an.

Die zwei hielten inne als sie Harry sahen.

„Harry!", meinte Ron verdutzt.

„Harry, was machst…." Hermines Blick fiel auf den komplett angezogenen Harry.

„…wo willst du hin?"

„Hermine, Ron ich muss gehen. Ich habe gerade eben bemerkt das ich meine Zeit viel zu stark verschwende, die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns!"

„Aber Ginny….", meinte Ron.

„Ginny weiß wo sich mich findet!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Aber wo willst du hin?", doch sie konnte sich ihre Frage selber beantworten und sagte: „nach Godric´s Hollow?"

„Ja. Aber sagt mir lieber wie es Catherina geht!"

„Ihr geht es soweit gut. Wir haben ihr heut Mittag das Haus gezeigt", antwortete Ron.

„Gut ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich bald melden und ihr könnt mich besuchen kommen, wenn ihr vorher fragt ob ich da bin!"

Er fügte mit einem müdem Lächeln hinzu:

„Einen schönen Abend euch noch!"

Hermine schob ertappt ihren Topträger wieder über ihre Schultern. Doch Harry lächelte sie beide nur an und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Er nahm seinen Koffer und öffnete die Haustür des Fuchsbaus. Er schritt hinaus in die Nacht, atmete den leichten Geruch der lauen Sommernächte ein und disapparierte.


	5. Unruhige Nächte

_**Hallo, da bin ich mal wieder und melde mich zurück! Die Weihnachtsferien sind beinahe zu Ende und der Alltagstrott beginnt wieder! Ich versuche trotzdem regelmäßig ein neues Chap hochzuladen.**_

_**Dieses Kapitel ist nun schon etwas länger als das vorige! g**_

_**Viel Spass! Und nicht vergessen zu reviewen, ich finde, es sind immer noch sehr wenige Reviews. Viele Leute schauen sich diese FF an und haben bestimmt irgendein Urteil darüber im inneren gefällt - ob gut oder schlecht- einfach ein Review machen (anonym geht ja auch!) So weiß der Autor immer was er verbessern soll!**_

_**So nun aber wirklich viel Spass! **_

Kapitel 5

Er erschien vor dem Portal des Potter Anwesens. Mit einem Krachen erschien Trixy neben ihm, die das Portal öffnete und ihn begrüßte.

„Meister Harry ist doch noch heute gekommen!"

„Ja, Trixy könntest du mir mein Arbeitszimmer zeigen, wenn ich so was habe!"

„Ja, Meister Harry!"

Trixy führte ihn zu einem geräumigen Raum im zweiten Geschoss. Vor dem Fenster das bis zum Boden reichte, stand ein großer ovaler Mahagoni-Tisch auf dem Füllhalter und ähnliche Schreibutensilien lagen.

„Wenn Meister Harry, durch diese Tür geht kommt er direkt in die Pottersche Bibliothek", sie wies auf eine Tür links vom Schreibtisch. „Wenn er durch diese hier geht, dann kommt er in seine Gemächer", sie wies auf eine Tür rechts vom Schreibtisch. „Wenn er aber durch diese Tür geht", sie wies auf die Tür neben der zur Bibliothek, „kommt er in den Besprechungsraum der im viertem Stock liegt."

„Danke Trixy!"

„Möchte Meister Harry etwas zum trinken?"

„Ja, vielleicht ein Glas Wasser!"

„Sofort!", mit diesem Wort verschwand sie.

Harry stellte den Koffer neben seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Zugang zu seiner Wohnung. Er ging hinein und holte die Truhe aus Dumbledores Verließ, ebenso die aus Sirius´ und die aus dem seiner Eltern.

Als er wieder heraus kam, stand das Glas Wasser auf seinem Schreibtisch. Als erstes öffnete er die Truhe seiner Eltern.

Er zog zuerst die Fotoalben heraus und stapelte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch. Danach zog er eine große Schatulle heraus in der sich der Schmuck seiner Mutter befand und eine weitere Schatulle. In dieser lag ein Ring auf dem dasselbe Wappen zu sehen war, dass auch über dem Portal dieses Hauses prangte. Der königliche Greif und der blau-silberne Phönix und in der Mitte ein großes P.

Harry nahm den Ring heraus und steckte ihn sich an den Finger. Er passte wie angegossen. Er zog ihn wieder ab und legte ihn zurück in die Schatulle und schloss diese.

Nachdem er die Schatulle auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fischte er die zwei Miniaturautos heraus.

Wieso hatten seine Eltern Miniaturautos besessen? Oder waren es gar keine Miniaturen!

Vielleicht waren sie nur verkleinert! Er würde es morgen ausprobieren.

Er stellte sie auch auf den Tisch.

Jetzt zog er nacheinander verschiedene Dinge aus der Truhe. Mal waren es kleine Kompasse, mal einige Feindgläser und Spikoskope. Danach noch einige Messer und Dolche und einige Umhänge. Hier hatte er die Aurorenausrüstung seiner Eltern in den Händen. Die Dinge waren alle verkleinert sodass sie in die Truhe passten. Harry vergrößerte sie und stellte sie in die leeren Vitrinen, die an den Wänden seines Arbeitszimmers standen.

Die Waffen legte er in einen anderen Schrank. Die Umhänge hängte er auf eine Stange die er in einem Schrank vorfand.

Doch vorher warf er sich einen Umhang über der schwarz schimmerte. Er sah wie eine normale Robe aus und Harry konnte auch keine Veränderung bemerken. Doch der Umhang war aus einem außergewöhnlichen Stoff und Harry dachte nach.

Er würde schon noch die Bedeutung dieser Umhänge herausfinden.

So verwandelte sich sein Arbeitszimmer alsbald in einen Raum der dem des falschen Moody, den er in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, alle Ehre machte.

Schließlich verstaute er auch die Fotoalben seiner Eltern in einem Schrank, nahe seinem Schreibtisch. Den Schmuck verwahrte er in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf, ebenso wie den Ring mit dem Wappen der Potters.

Nun öffnete er die Truhe von Sirius.

Wieder entnahm er einen Stapel von Fotoalben. Er stellte sie zu den anderen in den Schrank.

Nun entnahm er die beiden Quidditchsets. Er öffnete das der Familie Black, doch die Bälle fingen wie wild an zu toben, in ihren Ketten. Und so schlug er die Kiste schnell wieder zu. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief mit der Aufschrift: „Für meinen Erben"

Er entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Dies ist mein persönliches Erbe an dich, neben meinem Haus, das ich sowieso nicht leiden kann. Ich hoffe diese Dinge können dich ein wenig in diesen Zeiten belustigen. Doch nehme dich auch vor einigen Sachen, wie dem Quidditchset von meiner Familie in Acht. Es ist würde ich gelinde sagen, gefährlich für manch einen! Die Klatscher und die Quaffel sind verhext, mit Flüchen die man nicht entfernen kann und versuchen deinen Gegner zu schädigen._

_Mein Quidditchset ist dagegen vollkommen in Ordnung und ist mit ein paar sehr nützlichen Zaubern versehen. Die Dinge die dir so unscheinbar scheinen, sind auch nicht ganz harmlos. Fred und George würden daran ihre Freude haben!_

_Alles Gute_

_Dein Pate Sirius_

Harry öffnete abermals das Quidditchset der Blacks und hielt es aber diesmal länger offen um die Bälle anzuschauen. Der Schnatz war schwarz-silbern und glänzte im Licht des riesigen Kronleuchters der über Harry hing.

So schaffte es einer der Klatscher sich zu befreien und flog in hohem Bogen aus der Kiste heraus und schlug krachend in die Decke ein. Prallte von dort ab und raste auf Harrys Schulter zu. Aber zu Harrys Verwunderung verlangsamte er einige Zentimeter über ihr seinen Flug und so konnte Harry nach ihm greifen.

Er nahm den Klatscher und drängte ihn zurück in seine Kiste und schlug den Deckel zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry dass er immer noch den schwarzen glänzenden Umhang anhatte. Er zog ihn aus.

Harry dachte nach. Er musste wohl auf ihn zu fliegende Gegenstände verlangsamen. Funktionierte das auch bei Flüchen? Harry nahm sich vor das morgen auszuprobieren.

Er hängte ihn zu den anderen auf die Stange.

Die Lakritzstangen und die anderen komischen Dinge tat er in eine kleine Kiste, die er in seinem Schreibtisch verstaute.

Inzwischen war Trixy erschienen.

„Trixy hat laute Geräusche gehört und sich gedacht, Meister Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten!"

„Nein, danke. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Hat Meister Harry sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

„Könntest du mir einen Kaffee machen? Einen starken?"

Trixy nickte und verschwand mit dem leeren Wasserglas in der Hand. Harry hatte es geleert.

Er wandte sich wieder der Kiste seines Paten zu. Er stellte das Motorrad verkleinert auf den Schreibtisch und stellte nun fest, das die anderen Autos von seinen Eltern auch nur verkleinert sein mussten.

Nun bleib nur noch die Truhe von Dumbledore übrig.

Harry öffnete sie und nahm das Denkarium heraus und stellte es auf seinen nun wieder leeren Schreibtisch. Harry zog eine Phiole von der rot-gelblichen Sorte aus ihrer Halterung und sah auf ihre Etikettierung:

„Alte und neue Sprachen dieser Welt"

Harry legte sie behutsam auf seinen Schreibtisch und zog eine weitere Phiole heraus.

„Alte Magie"

Er entkorkte sie und schüttete ihren Inhalt in das Denkarium. Die gelbe rötliche Masse ergoss sich darin.

Harry näherte sich mit dem Kopf dem Denkarium und tat was er schon einige Male getan hatte, er tauchte in die Masse ein und fiel hinab in ein Geschehen. Doch diesmal schien der Fall nicht zu enden und er fiel immer tiefer und weiter. Vorbei an vielen Szenarien in die er verwickelt war. Mal kämpfte er gegen einen Drachen. Mal gegen eine Anzahl von Zauberern. Doch immer verflog dieses Szenario so schnell wie es gekommen war und er fiel tiefer. Doch bei jedem Fall spürte er wie sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen und sein Gehirn schmerzte und als er sich schließlich auf einen neuen Schub Schmerz bereithalten wollte, fiel er wieder zurück in die Realität. Er sank ächzend auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und sein Blick schweifte auf die Truhe. Unten auf dem Boden der Truhe, neben dem Platz wo sich das Denkarium befunden hatte, steckte eine weitere Phiole in ihrer Halterung. Sie war größer als die anderen.

Harry griff mit Mühen danach und hatte sie endlich in der Hand. Er drehte sie, sodass er die Etikettierung lesen konnte:

_Stärkungstrank_

_Drei Tropfen genügen!_

Harry träufelte drei Tropfen in seinen offenen Mund und verschloss die Phiole wieder und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er würde sie diese Nacht noch einige Male gebrauchen.

Er arbeitete sich etwa durch die Hälfte der rot-gelben Phiolen durch und kämpfte sich dann durch die Tür zu seiner linken in seine Gemächer und ließ sich erschöpft im Bett nieder. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf voller Wissen, der Stärkungstrank half zwar gegen die Kopfschmerzen doch das Gefühl von nicht verarbeitetem Wissen konnte er nicht dämmen.

Als er sich ausgezogen hatte legte er sich hin und deckte sich zu.

Ihm schwirrten Gedanken, von Runen, magischen Wesen, alten Zaubersprüchen, magischer Geschichte und noch viel mehr durch den Kopf.

Er wurde wach durch ein komisches Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl wollte nicht aufhören. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er mindestens 50 Meter von einem Besen heruntergefallen und nicht sehr sanft gelandet. Das Wissen…es plagte ihn, musste er dieses Wissen aufnehmen? Wenn er bedachte das er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Wissens in sich aufgenommen hatte, dass Dumbledore für ihn bereitgestellt hatte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und wurde geblendet, durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das hohe Fenster im Zimmer fielen. Es war morgen, doch wann war er ins Bett gegangen? Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall nicht so, als hätte er lang oder gar gut geschlafen. Er hatte geträumt, schlecht geträumt. Wie schon zu oft nach dem Tod Dumbledores. Immer wieder dasselbe. Der Astronomieturm, Malfoy der mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck den Zauberstab senkt. Dumbledore der so siegesgewiss zu Malfoy spricht. Dann die anderen Todesser. Greyback, dieser Werwolf. Und letztendlich Snape, wie er Dumbledore tötet. Dumbledore der vom Turm geschleudert wird und er muss zusehen. Er muss zusehen wie Dumbledore stirbt. Muss zusehen wie der Zaubererwelt ein großes Stück an Kraft genommen wird. Er muss zusehen…..

Er schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung. Jemand saß neben der Tür. Saß dort und schaute ihn an.

„Ginny!"

Die Person reckteihren Hals und warf ihre Haare in den Nacken. Die Haare entblößten ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Ginny….", begann Harry.

„Ich bin gekommen um mich über dein plötzliches Verschwinden zu informieren!", sagte sie, während sie immer noch seelenruhig Harry betrachtete. Harry stand auf und näherte sich Ginny.

„Ginny, du musst verstehen….Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich endlich anfangen muss mich um Voldemort zu kümmern! Mir ist erst bewusst geworden, dass….", doch er vollendete seinen Satz nicht.

„Du willst mich wieder verlassen?" Ginny starrte in traurig an. Harry spürte wie die Schuld in ihm aufstieg. Nein! Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen.

„Ginny, nein!...Ich will dich nicht verlassen! Ich wollte mir nur Raum zum Nachdenken schaffen. Ich bin glücklich mit dir! Ich will dich nicht verlassen. Ich bin so glücklich das wir wieder zusammen sind!"

Er war bei Ginny angekommen. Ihr Gesichtausdruck schien sich gelockert zu haben.

„Du siehst müde.", bemerkte sie.

„Ich denke ich habe auch nicht allzu lange geschlafen.", entgegnete er ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Harry legte seine Hand auf Ginnys. Sie fühlte sich kalt an. Er streichelte sie. Ginny sah an sich herunter. Man merkte wie es ihr ging. Sie schien in einem innerlichen Konflikt zu stehen.

„Ginny, ich weiß es ist schwierig für dich. Aber du musst versuchen mich zu verstehen." Er sieht in ihre Augen.

„Meinst du es kann gut gehen, mit uns beiden?"

„Ginny, wir können es versuchen!"

Harry fühlte seine Hilflosigkeit. Er würde sie jetzt allzu gern in seine Arme schließen. Doch irgendetwas schien in daran zu hindern, seine Arme zu heben und sie um Ginny zu legen.

Doch Ginny unterbrach seine Starre, indem sie sich um seinen Hals warf und ihn fest an sich drückte. Harry schloss seine Arme fest um ihren Körper. Er fühlte ihre Wärme. Er hob sie hoch und legte sie in sein Bett.

„Harry was hast du gemacht, dass du so geschafft aussiehst?"

„Ich habe gestern noch ziemlich lange, an einer Sache gearbeitet." Antwortete er ihr.

Ginny legte ihre Hände auf Harrys Nacken und streichelte über seine Schultern.

„Du bist verspannt."

„Gut möglich.", nuschelte er in seine Bettdecke hinein.

„Komm ich massier dich!"

Sie drehte Harry auf den Bauch, setzte sich auf ihn und begann ihn zu massieren.

„Woher kannst du so gut massieren, Ginny?", fragte Harry sie nach einiger Zeit. Er hatte sich nun sichtlich entspannt.

„Du wirst dich wundern, was ich noch alles kann!", meinte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Rücken. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf Harrys Rücken entlang und erreichte seine Boxershorts.

„Ginny!", meinte Harry drohend, aber nicht mit dem geringsten Ernst in der Stimme.

„Ja, was ist?"

Er drehte sich um sodass Ginny von ihm herunterfiel und er sich auf sie legte. Er gab ihre einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und schmiegte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny. Und um nichts in der Welt würde ich dich noch einmal hergeben. Ich will mit dir für immer Glücklich sein."

„Mir geht es genauso", sie umspielte mit ihren Händen den Mund Harrys.

Er küsste sie.

„Harry, ich muss eigentlich gleich wieder fort. Ich bin mit Flohpulver gereist und ich muss mit Mum nachher noch ein paar Sachen erledigen für Bills Hochzeit morgen Abend!"

„Die Hochzeit…?...morgen Abend?" Harry hatte die Hochzeit total vergessen.

„Oh, ja morgen Abend!"

„Mist, ich habe noch gar kein Geschenk! Ginny, was soll ich ihnen schenken?"

Ginny lächelte ihn an und meinte „Tja Harry, dass musst du dir selber überlegen!"

Auf Harrys Stirn machten sich Falten breit. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen!"

Ginny war nach einer Stunde wieder gegangen und Harry ging hinunter, in einen Morgenumhang gehüllt. Er betrat das Esszimmer. Am Ende der Tafel, stand ein Frühstück bereit.

Er setzte sich.

„Trixy?"

Es gab ein kleines Krachen und Trixy erschien vor ihm.

„Gibt es einen Berater oder so den meine Eltern hatten?"

Harry besah sich den Schinken auf dem Teller vor ihm, griff dann aber doch nach einem einfachen Brötchen. Ihm war nach dieser Nacht noch nicht nach deftigen Speisen zumute und schon gar nicht zum Frühstück.

„Ja, denn gab es." Trixy rieb sich ihre große spitze Nase und sprach weiter:

„Er hat für sie die Geschäfte geführt, sie hatten nicht genügend Zeit!"

„Könntest du ihn informieren, das ich ihn sprechen wolle?" Er legte das Messer beiseite und biss in sein Brötchen.

„Ja, ich denke er wird für Meister Harry Zeit haben!"

„Stell ihm bitte die entsprechenden Unterlagen zur Verfügung."

„Wann soll er kommen?"

„Och, ich denke es reicht wenn er morgen kommen kann!"

Trixy verschwand.

Harry war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder in einer völlig anderen Denkrichtung als in welches das vorige Gespräch geführt hatte. Er wollte die Bibliothek in Sirius´ Haus heute besuchen. Außerdem musste er weitermachen mit seiner Wissenstortur. Doch das verschob er lieber auf die Nacht, nach der Hochzeit.

Würde er sich dem Thema Horcruxe nähern, wenn er Dumbledores Erinnerungen durchforstete? Bestimmt! Wozu hätte er ihm sie denn sonst überlassen!

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry erst einmal in sein Bad und machte sich frisch. Er sah schrecklich aus, hatte Augenringe. Er war knapp davor Trixy nach einem Trank zu fragen, der ihn wieder etwas gesünder aussehen lassen würde. Er musste sich etwas überlegen bis morgen Abend in Hinsicht seines Aussehens und des Geschenkes.

Als er schließlich damit fertig war, besah er sich sein Haus mal etwas näher.

Im Untergeschoss befanden sich die Eingangshalle und ein großer Saal.

Der große Saal war für große Feste eingeplant. Er hatte große Fenster, die den Blick freigaben auf die Ländereien des Potter Anwesens.

Im ersten Stock fand er eine vollkommen fertig eingerichtete Gästewohnung vor, neben welcher noch einmal ein paar Räume bereitstanden die für Gäste belegt werden konnten.

Sie waren nicht ganz so prächtig, wie die Privaträume Harrys, ließen aber keine Bedürfnisse eines Gastes unerfüllt, wie er fand.

In den oberen Stockwerken befanden sich mehrere Besprechungsräume, seine Bibliothek, mehrere große Räume und noch viele andere Zimmer, die ihm gehörten.

Nachdem Harry all diese Sachen erledigt hatte, ging er hinunter mit seinem Feuerblitz in der Hand. Als er das große Portal öffnete, roch er die milde Brise des Sommers. Er atmete tief ein und bestieg dann seinen Besen. Als er weit oben in der Luft flog erkannte er erst die Ausmaße der Ländereien. Sie erstreckten sich über mehrere Kilometer. Der Wald gehörte ebenso ihm und wurde ungefähr 3 Kilometer nachdem der Wald aufgehört hatte durch eine hohe Mauer begrenzt. Die Mauer schloss die gesamten Ländereien ein um sie vor Muggeln und anderen Zauberern zu schützen.

Er hatte auch einen See auf den Ländereien und eine Quidditchfeld konnte er auch erblicken. Er flog einmal um sein Haus herum. Da bemerkte er es: Es glitzerte unten in den Strahlen der Mittagssonne und sprang Harry sofort ins Auge. Er begann einen Landeanflug und kam vor dem Grab seiner Eltern auf dem Boden an.

Da lagen sie vor ihm. Seine Eltern. Begraben unter einer weißen Marmorplatte auf der ein riesiger Grabstein stand, schon eher ein Denkmal. Auf dem Grabstein thronte ein riesiger Greif, der seine Flügel entfaltet hatte und verheißungsvoll mit dem Kopf in Richtung Himmel schaute. Sein Maul geöffnet, wie zu einem lauten Brüllen.

Weiter unten stand in goldenen Lettern in den Grabstein geritzt:

_Hier ruhen Lily und James Potter_

_Hier ruhen in Frieden welche für den Frieden starben_

_Jene die Lord Voldemort dreimal gegenüberstanden und beim vierten Male ihr Leben lassen mussten._

_Hier ruhen Lily und James Potter_

Harry wurde mulmig zumute und seine Beine hielten im nicht mehr stand. Er sackte hinunter auf seine Knie und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und eine Träne floss durch seine Hände und tropfte auf die warme Marmorplatte.

All die Jahre die er hatte ohne Trauer überstehen müssen, all die Jahre ohne seine Eltern. Seine Eltern hatten in dieser Zeit die Menschen verkörpert die auch hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Sirius…..Dumbledore…..

Voldemort hatte ihm seine Freunde genommen……Cedric

„Eins musste man Voldemort lassen", dachte Harry verbittert, „Er wusste wie man einen Menschen zur Verzweiflung führt…..er beherrschte die dunklen Mächte."

Ihm fiel Ginny ein, Ron, Hermine und all die anderen die in Gefahr waren.

Er musste Voldemort besiegen so oder so. Die Horcruxe finden. Und letztendlich würde er den Tod seiner Eltern rächen. Wurmschwanz kam ihm in den Sinn. Wurmschwanz dieser Verräter…. Er bereute es ihn in seinem dritten Schuljahr davon gekommen lassen zu haben. Wurmschwanz würde auch bezahlen müssen. Und Snape und Malfoy……

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er seine Gedanken wieder ordnen konnte. Er stand auf und wandte sich um und wollte gerade seinen Feuerblitz besteigen, da drehte er sich wieder um.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf das Grab seiner Eltern.

Eine weiße Lilie brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und schwebte auf das Grab zu wo sie sich sanft niederließ.

Er entschied sich nicht mit dem Besen zurückzufliegen. Ihm war jetzt eher nach einem Stückchen laufen zumute. Er lief also um die Villa herum und fand sich wieder vor dem Portal.

Er hatte immer noch die Autos in seiner Tasche. Er nahm das Cabrio heraus, stellte es auf den Boden und deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagte: „engorgio!"

Die kleine Miniatur erhob sich von der Erde und begann zu wachsen. Mit einem Ruck setzte es wieder auf der Erde auf und war zu seiner vollkommenen Größe arretiert.

Dasselbe machte er mit dem Jeep und Sirius´ Motorrad.

Nun standen vor ihm drei Fortbewegungsmittel.

Zuerst besah er sich den Jeep. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute in das Wageninnere. Der Jeep sah wie ein normales Muggelauto aus. Doch als sein Blick auf die Armatur fiel, änderte er schnell wieder seine Meinung. Auf dem Armaturenbrett schienen die normalen Anzeigen der Muggel erweitert zu sein. So sah er hier die Anzeige von der Position des Geländewagens in den vier Elementen. Der Zeiger zeigte gerade auf den Nullstand. Doch daneben waren noch weitere Tachos angebracht. Die Unsichtbarkeit, die Flughöhe und noch viele andere wo Harry nicht erkennen konnte wozu sie da waren. Der Wagen war also mit Magie bearbeitet worden, wie sah es bei dem Cabrio aus?

Harry musste feststellen das dieser Wagen auch durch und durch mit Magie durchdrungen war. Dasselbe bei dem Motorrad.

Harry stieg in das Cabrio ein und drehte den Zündschlüssel, der im Schloss steckte, herum. Der Wagen sprang an, doch so leise das Harry es fast nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Anzeigegeräte vor ihm fingen an sich zu bewegen. Harry wartete bis sie sich einjustiert hatten und besah sich die Pedale an seinen Füßen. Harry war noch nie ein Auto gefahren und suchte nun nach dem Gaspedal, er probierte die Pedale aus, bis er es gefunden hatte.

Der Wagen schoss ein Stück nach vorne und Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, sonst hätte er das Motorrad umgefahren.

Er konnte nicht Auto fahren, was ihm gerade noch einmal sehr bewusst geworden war. So stieg er also aus und ließ die Autos dort stehen wo sie waren und schritt durch das Portal in die angenehme Frische des Hauses.

„Trixy!"

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete gerade über einem Wälzer über Animagi. Er hatte sich, nachdem er sich einen kleinen Snack aus der Küche geholt hatte, was die Hauselfen nicht so gern sahen, da sie in lieber bewirten wollten, in die Bibliothek gewagt und hatte festgestellt das sie sehr reichhaltig war. Er hatte sich gleich ein paar Bücher herausgesucht von denen er dachte das sie ihm nützlich sein könnten.

„Ja, Master Harry?" fragte Trixy nun die neben ihm erschienen war.

„Trixy, wäre es möglich die Bibliothek aus dem Grimmauld Place in meine eigene irgendwie einzubauen?"

„Ja, Master Harry!. Trixy macht das sehr gerne für ihren Meister!"

„Wäre es möglich dieses Haus irgendwie in einen anderen Zustand zu bringen?"

„Trixy würde sich das Haus gerne davor ansehen!"

„Natürlich! Und du teilst mir deine Meinung dann mit?"

Trixy schien erstaunt. Und schien fast vor Beschämtheit im Boden versinken zu wollen.

„Mei…Meister Harry spricht so mit Trixy! Das ist sie nicht gewohnt!"

„Ich glaube du bist es auch nicht gewohnt bezahlt zu werden!"

„Be…Bezahlung?"

„Ja Trixy, Ich werde euch bezahlen und ihr bekommt auch Urlaub!"

„Urlaub..?"

Trixy schien die Tatsache dass ihr neuer Meister nicht so wie andere war, noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben.

„Meister Harry erinnert mich so sehr an seine Mutter!", sie zog ein geblümtes Handtuch aus einer Tasche ihres Topflappenkostüms und schniefte hinein. „Meister Harry ist so barmherzig wie seine Mutter!"

„Hat meine Mutter euch auch bezahlt?"

„Nein, aber sie wollte. Sie wollte uns bezahlen, doch wir wollten nicht!"

„Wollt ihr euch auch nicht von mir bezahlen lassen?"

„Mei…Meister Harry ist so gütig! Dies ist das zweite Mal das uns ein Potter das anbietet!" Sie schniefte noch einmal in ihr Handtuch vor Rührung und als sie wieder sprach kullerte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir werden uns bezahlen lassen!"

„Gut, wenn ihr wartet sind morgen Kleider für euch da!" Harry drehte sich um und zog ein Blatt Pergament unter einem Stapel Bücher hervor. Er begann einen Brief an Madam Malkins zu schreiben.

„Morgen Abend werde ich euch von mir lösen und ihr seid dann fortan meine bezahlten Gehilfen!"

„Danke, Master Harry! Trixy wird nun gehen um zum Grimmauld Place zu gelangen!"

Harry wendete sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und wollte Hedwig gerade aus ihrem Käfig zu sich herlocken. Als es hinter ihm statt dem erwarteten normalen Krachen, ein extrem lautes Krachen gab und als sich umdrehte sah er wie Trixy gegen den Schrank mit seinen Umhängen flog und unter lautem Krachen die Türe barst. Trixy lag begraben unter einem Haufen Umhängen im Schrank.

„Was war das?"

Harry war aufgesprungen und eilte zu Trixy, die immer noch sichtlich verwirrt im Umhanghaufen lag.

„Ich….ich konnte nicht in das Haus!", quiekte sie.

Harry wurde in diesem Moment etwas bewusst und es kam über ihn wie eine kalte Dusche.

Dumbledore war tot. Der Fideliuszauber. Dumbledore hatte das Haus von Sirius mit dem Fideliuszauber belegt und er war der Geheimnisverwahrer. Niemand konnte das Haus betreten ohne von Dumbledore von dessen Lage vorher in Kenntnis gesetzt worden zu sein.

Das hieß niemand konnte diesen Ort jetzt mehr betreten, der nicht von Dumbledore vor dessen Tod von ihm informiert worden war.

„Trixy geht es dir gut?" Trixy brachte ein Kopfnicken zustande.

„Hör zu! Niemand kann diesen Ort mehr betreten, denn Dumbledore nicht informiert hat. Er war der Geheimnisverwahrer. Aber ich denke es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit!"

Etwas Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Kreacher!"

Mit einem Krach erschien Kreacher vor Harry.

„Meister Potter", er spie ihn förmlich an.

„Meister Potter hat etwas zu wünschen, das armer armer Kreacher, dessen Herrin ihn verlassen hat, hier herkommen muss um diesen Schlammblut von Meister zu……"

Doch die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr zu verstehen, da sich Trixy von hinten auf ihn drauf geworfen hatte. Doch Harry ging dazwischen, da er solch ein Szenario noch allzu gut in Erinnerung hatte.

„Schluss! Trixy! Kreacher! Geht auseinander!"

Beide gehorchten sofort. Kreacher stand mit einer trotzigen Miene da und beachtete Trixy und Harry nicht. Doch Trixy blickte mit einem Schuldblick zu Harry auf: „Bitte, Meister Harry entschuldigt! Bitte, bitte! Er hat euch nur so beleidigt und da musste Trixy etwas tun!"

„Schon gut! Aber Trixy egal wer mich beleidigt, du wirst in Zukunft nicht mehr eingreifen! Verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister Harry! Entschuldigt!"

„So und nun zu dir Kreacher!" Harry wandte sich Kreacher zu. „So wenig ich es mag wenn du mich beleidigst, so habe ich es noch weniger lieb dich mit etwas zu beauftragen! Doch du wirst etwas für mich tun! Die gesamte Bibliothek des Grimmauld Place wirst du hierher befördern, da ich keine Zeit habe. Ab hier wird dann Trixy denn Rest übernehmen! Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Du wirst außerdem für mich das gesamte Haus der Blacks von all dem Unrat der schwarzen Magie säubern, der nicht schon entfernt wurde. Des Weiteren wirst du dann dem Haus einen völlig neuen Anstrich verleihen, nach meinen Vorstellungen wohlgemerkt. Ich werde mit Trixy einen Plan ausarbeiten, der dir dann ausgehändigt wird und nachdem du das Haus umgestaltest. Du wirst keine Besitztümer deiner Alten Herrin beiseite schaffen! Außerdem wirst du die Gäste des Hauses von nun an mit größerem Respekt behandeln. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Nach einem kleinen Augenblick sagte er dann:

„Du darfst jetzt gehen!"

Nachdem Kreacher mit einem Krach wieder verschwunden war, stand Harry noch kurz da und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Er deutete mit ihm auf den Schrank und murmelte „Reparo"

Das Holz fügte sich wieder zusammen und die Umhänge reihten sich wieder schön geordnet auf der Stange auf.

Er dachte Trixy sei schon gegangen und setzte sich so wieder an den Schreibtisch und schaute hinaus in den Himmel.

„Meister?"

Harry drehte sich wieder um, überrascht das Trixy noch da war. „Ja, Trixy?"

„Meister, ihr dürft ihn nicht befreien!"

„Was?", Harry stutzte und als er begriff sagte „Oh, nein. Ihn werde ich nicht befreien. Er weiß zuviel und steht der dunklen Seite zu nahe."

Trixy schien sich zu schämen, das sie ihrem Meister etwas gesagt hatte, was sie sonst nie hätte gesagt und wollte sich entschuldigen, doch Harry begann vor ihr zu sprechen.

„Trixy, ich möchte das du einen Plan entwirfst, wie das Haus aussehen soll." Harry stand auf und ging zu der Truhe von Sirius. „Hier, das ist der alte Grundriss. Das Haus sollte schön hell werden! Dass ist das einzige was ich mir wünsche. Dieser Raum hier,", er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Versammlungsraum des Ordens, „das ist ein Versammlungsraum. Er sollte denjenigen Leuten die sich dort versammeln, alle Möglichkeiten bieten!" Er verschwieg Trixy nicht umsonst welche Leute sich dort versammelten.

„Ja Master Harry! Ich werde Master Harry morgen den Plan geben! "

Sie verschwand mit einem Krachen.

Vor Harry lag immer noch das aufgeschlagene Buch über Animagi. Man musste einen sehr komplexen Zauber auf sich aussprechen, wenn man sehen wollte was für ein Animagi man werden konnte.

Harry hatte schon versucht ihn an sich auszuprobieren, doch er war gescheitert.

Er dachte nach was er Bill und Fleur schenken könnte. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Doch seine Gedanken wurden durch eine Eule unterbrochen die vor seinem Fenster auf und ab flatterte. Harry wollte das Fenster öffnen, als er sah dass er es nicht öffnen konnte. Er konnte keinen Fensteröffner erkennen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden Suche wurde er an der Fensterseite auf eine kleine Luge aufmerksam die man öffnen konnte. Sie war gerade so groß dass eine Eule hindurch passte.

Als Harry sie geöffnet hatte, flatterte die Eule durch die Luke herein und nach einigen Kreisen die sie über Harrys Tisch gezogen hatte ließ sie sich dort nieder.

Harry schloss die Luke und stand auf um der braun gefiederten Eule den Brief vom Fuß abzunehmen.

Er machte ihn auf, es war ein Brief von Remus.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt wieder melden kann. Ich habe die letzte Zeit mehr unter der Gesellschaft meiner Artgenossen verbracht und konnte mich deshalb nicht melden. Deshalb: Alles Gute nachträglich zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag Harry!_

_Dein Geschenk wollte ich keiner Eule mitgeben, es war mir doch etwas zu wertvoll!_

_Ich denke, dort wo du dich zurzeit befindest bist du in Sicherheit. Wenn sich mein Gesundheitszustand etwas gebessert hat, werde ich dich besuchen kommen. Ich freue mich auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen!_

_Dein Freund Remus_

Harry legte den Brief beiseite. Was schenkte ihm Remus, was so wichtig war, das er es keiner Eule anvertrauen konnte? Er hatte Remus vermisst. Er war der einzige noch lebende Bekannte seiner Eltern. Der Einzige…..

Harry dachte nach, wie er es in letzter Zeit immer wieder tat, wie es ihm schien. Er hatte zu überlegen begonnen, seit er dieses Haus betraten hatte, es war ihm einiges klar geworden. Hier am Ursprung seines Lebens. Er hatte verstanden. Er hatte es so empfunden, wieder zurück zukehren zu müssen, zu den Wurzeln seiner selbst, hier wo seine Eltern gelebt hatten. Sein Vater war hier aufgewachsen. Er hatte hier seine Kindheit verbracht, genauso wie Harry sie beginnen wollte. Doch seine wurde unterbrochen von Voldemort. Seine Kindheit war zerstört worden und richtig zu leben hatte er erst angefangen als er nach Hogwarts kam. Doch wusste er, dass dies nur zum Schutz seiner Selbst gewesen war. Mit seiner Volljährigkeit nun, war der Schutz erloschen. Und er hatte das Zuhause verlassen, das er nie hatte sein Zuhause nennen können. Nie hatte er es als Zuhause angesehen. Das Haus der Potters war sein Zuhause. Hier wollte er anfangen die Vergangenheit aufzurollen, von hier aus die Horcruxe finden und Voldemort vernichten. Wenn er es denn schaffte…


	6. Mr Orbicula

**_Mit einiger Verspätung trifft Chap 6 nun ein!  
_**

**_Ich freue mich weiterhin über Reviews und fordere die zahlreichen Schwarzleser auf, mir doch auch bitte ein Review zu schreiben! _**

**_ Viel Spass mit diesem Kapitel!_**

Kapitel 6

Harry hatte schon seit langem unruhig in seinem Bett gelegen und wurde nun doch letztendlich von der quiekenden Stimme Trixys wach.

„Meister Harry!"

Er hatte wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen. Die Müdigkeit plagte ihn wieder einmal. Die letzte Nacht war für ihn so verlaufen wie die zwei Nächte davor auch. Er hatte wieder einmal stundenlang über Büchern gebrütet, von denen er dachte dass diese ihm weiterhelfen könnten.

„Meister Harry! Meister Harry muss aufstehen! Mr. Orbicula wartet auf Meister Harry!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn.

„Ist er schon da?"

„Ja, Meister Harry! Mr. Orbicula ist im Salon!"

Harry fluchte innerlich. Er stand schnell auf und rannte ins Bad. Sein Aussehen hatte sich nicht sehr ins bessere verwandelt. Er warf sich schnell seinen roten Umhang um und eilte in den Salon. Als er die Tür öffnete stand ein kleinerer pummeliger Mann in einem purpurroten Umhang auf und lächelte Harry an.

„Mister Potter!" Er ging auf ihn zu. „Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Orbicula!" Harry streckte ihm seine Hand hin, dieser schüttelte sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, ich hatte verschlafen!"

„Kein Problem, ich habe Zeit!" Harry forderte ihn auf Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel, gegenüber von Mr. Orbicula.

Harry betrachtete ihn näher, während er seine Unterlagen vor sich ausbreitete.

Der Mann hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und seine Haare hatte er kurz geschnitten. Über seinen Schultern hing der purpurrote Umhang herunter und er schien ihm fast etwas zu klein. Sein Bauch wölbte sich zu einer kugelrunden Kugel und die Robe darüber spannte sichtlich.

Eigentlich schien er ganz und gar nicht in die Zaubererwelt zu passen wie es schien. Er schien geschäftiger Mann zu sein. Fast wie ein Muggel.

„Entschuldigen sie wenn ich frage, aber sie sind kein Zauberer?", fragte Harry Mr. Orbicula frei heraus.

„Nein,", kam die Antwort prompt. „Ich bin ein Squib, wenn es sie nicht stört!"

„Nein, nein keineswegs, darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus! Entschuldigung!"

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen! Wissen sie Squibs haben es nicht leicht in der Zaubereigemeinschaft. Ihre Mutter war so gütig und hatte mich eingestellt. Sie hatte trotz meines damaligen Zustands, bemerkt dass ich ein glückliches Händchen für Finanzen hatte. Na ja, sagen wir es so, mir ging es zu der Zeit als mich ihre Mutter aufgriff, nicht sehr gut und ich hatte mich auch nicht wirklich bemüht etwas dagegen zu tun. So war es ein Wink von Merlin das ihre Mutter auf mich stieß!" Er seufzte leicht, als er an diese Zeit zurückdachte. „Doch genug von mir, widmen wir uns Ihren Finanzen!"

Er stapelte einen Haufen Papier vor sich neu und blickte dann zu Harry auf.

„Könnten sie mir erst einmal sagen was ich mit meinen Investitionen anstellen soll?" Harry hatte nicht den Dunst eines Schimmers was er damit anstellen könnte.

„Nun, es kommt ganz darauf an was sie anstellen wollen! Also, sie haben eine Menge an Beteiligungen an diversen Gold und Silberminen. Dann haben sie eine große Stimmenbeteiligung in den Zauberräten und im Ministerium. Außerdem besitzen sie ein großes Barvermögen und viele Beteiligungen an zahlreichen Zaubereifirmen ebenso wie an Muggelkonzernen."

„Wie ist das mit den ganzen Räten, können sie mich da ein wenig informieren? Ich würde gerne wissen wann diese sich treffen!"

„Das lässt sich machen!"

Mr. Orbicula kramte in einem Papierhaufen vor ihm auf dem Tisch und zog dann einen großen dicken bräunlichen Umschlag hervor. „Hier", stieß er freudig hervor, als er das was er gesucht hatte endlich gefunden hatte.

„Die Briefe zu den Treffen wurden bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit an Gringotts geschickt und in ihren Unterlagen aufbewahrt. Hier sind die des letzten Monats!", er faltete ein Brief vor Harry auf dem Tisch aus. „Hier", er wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Absatz im Brief. „Das nächste Treffen des großen Magischen Rates findet heute statt!"

„Um was geht es in diesem Treffen?"

„Es sollen die notwendigen Schritte zur Stabilisierung der Gemeinschaft besprochen werden und außerdem weiter über das Vorgehen gegen die Bedrohung durch du-weiß-schon-wen gesprochen werden.", lass Mr. Orbicula vor.

Harry blickte Mr. Orbicula stumm an, dann sagte er:

„In welcher Funktion bin ich dort? In der der Potters oder der Gryffindors?"

Orbicula schaute auf den Brief „In der der Potters, Mr. Potter. Zu dieser Versammlung sind allerdings auch alle Zauberlords geladen, dass heißt auch Lord Gryffindor kann dort anwesend sein. Doch der Brief mit der Ladung ist nicht da, denn noch weiß niemand von ihrer Rückkehr!"

„Mit welcher Rolle habe ich einen größeren Einfluss?"

„Mit der des Lords, Mr. Potter!"

„Doch ein Problem gibt es! Wenn ich als Lord Gryffindor in Erscheinung trete, dann kriegt Voldemort bestimmt schnell davon Wind! Und das will ich nicht!"

„Das müssen sie auch nicht! Als Lord haben sie das Recht mit verhülltem Gesicht zur Versammlung erscheinen." Harry setzte eine fragende Miene auf und Orbicula antwortete sofort. „Im Jahre 1743 wurde ein Lord nach einer Entscheidung, die er gegen die damalige Bevölkerung Schotlands fällte, von einem Schotten ermordet. Seitdem treten die Lords nur noch mit verhülltem Gesicht in den Versammlungen in Erscheinung, damit man nicht sehen kann, welche Person sich hinter dem jeweiligen Lord verbirgt! Die Personen tun ihre Lordfunktion in der Öffentlichkeit nicht kund!"

„Dass heißt also ich kann verhüllt dort in Erscheinung treten? Und was sind meine Vorteile als Lord?"

„Als Lord können sie zusammen mit zwei anderen Lords ein Veto gegen die Entscheidungen des Rates einlegen."

„Gut, um wie viel Uhr findet die Versammlung statt?"

„Die Versammlung beginnt heute Mittag um 15 Uhr!"

„Gut! Zu den anderen Sachen, was lässt sich den mit dem Tagespropheten anstellen?"

„Sie können, denke ich, mit ihrer Beteiligung, Einfluss auf den Inhalt des Propheten haben, wenn sie sich zu Wort melden!"

„Dass heißt ich kann bestimmen was der Tagesprohet schreibt?"

„Nicht ganz alleine, sie müssen sich mit den anderen Beteiligungen absprechen…."

Mr. Orbicula blieb noch bis zum Mittagessen und ließ Harry dann mit seinen Problemen alleine zurück. Er hatte ihm seine gesamten Finanzen offen gelegt. Bevor sich Harry nach dem Mittagessen hingelegt hatte, hatte er Trixy gebeten ihn rechtzeitig zu wecken.

So war er jetzt in den Apparationsbereich des Ministeriums appariert. Seinen Kapuze, die dass Gesicht verdunkelte, tief ins Gesicht gezogen, eilte er durch die mit Menschen gefüllten Gänge des Ministeriums, hinunter in den Versammlungsraum indem er schon einmal vor zwei Jahren zu einer Anhörung, wegen der Dementoren im Ligusterweg, gewesen war.

Als er vor der Tür stand und sie öffnen wollte, trat ihm ein stämmiger Zauberer, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, in den Weg.

„Weisen sie sich aus!"

Harry trat einen Schritt näher und streifte seinen schwarzen Umhang ein Stück von seiner Hand, sodass der Zauberer einen Blick auf den Ring Godric Gryffindors werfen konnte. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein und die Tür öffnete sich.

Vor Harry erstreckte sich der Anblick den er schon so oft gesehen hatte. Durch seine Augen beziehungsweise die Dumbeldores.

Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Ränge zu die den Lords gesichert waren, wie ihm Orbicula erzählt hatte. Er ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder, die dort bereit standen.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Zauberer nach und als ein ihm unbekannter Zauberer schließlich die Versammlung eröffnete, saßen neben Harry in den anderen Sesseln fünf weitere Lords, von den sieben anderen die es noch gab.

„Sehr geehrte Anwesende", begann nun der Vorsitzende.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Vereinzelt sah er bekannte Gesichter und schließlich fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine pummelige Frau mit einem krötenartigen Gesicht. Umbridge saß ihm schräg gegenüber, ein paar Stufen weiter unten.

Harry hatte dieses Gesicht nicht vergessen. Nicht vergessen nach einem Schuljahr Schmerzen und Demütigung. Harry hatte aber auch nicht vergessen wie sie ausgesehen hatte, nachdem Dumbledore sie aus dem Wald getragen hatte, nachdem er sie von den Zentauren befreit hatte.

Ihn interessierte ob sie ihr Verhalten geändert hatte.

Der Zauberer sprach weiter. „ Heute werden wir uns hauptsächlich mit dem Thema der Stabilisierung der Gemeinschaft beschäftigen, wie sie wohl wissen." Es kam ein Gemurmel aus der Zaubererversammlung, welches er mit einem Schlag seines Hammers verstummen ließ.

„Des Weiteren werden wir uns über das Vorgehen des Ministeriums gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen beraten, was bislang ohne Erfolg blieb!" Nun kam ein Zwischenruf aus der Versammlung: „Wie können sie es wagen die Arbeit des Ministeriums in Frage zu stellen?" Harry wandte seinen Blick nach unten, Rufus Scrimegour war mit hochrot erzürntem Gesicht aufgestanden und hatte seine Faust gegen den Vorsitzenden gestreckt. Neben ihm erkannte Harry Percy Weasley, der dem Minister eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn wieder zum Sitzen zwingen wollte. Doch Scrimegour schüttelte die Hand entnervt ab und polterte weiter:

„Wenn eines wahrlich nicht gut verläuft, dann ist es die Arbeit dieses Verdammten Rates!" Sein Gesicht hatte bereits die Farbe angenommen die Harry bei Onkel Vernon nur zu gut kannte. Der Vorsitzende erhob seinen Hammer und schlug auf das vor ihm befindliche Brett.

„Herr Minister wenn sie sich bitte setzen würden, ich würde mit der Versammlung gerne fort fahren!" Scrimegour wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da stand Percy auf.

„Mr. Clagg, wenn sie das Verhalten des Ministers entschuldigen würden" Nun drückte er Scrimegour auf seinen Sitz zurück, hinter dem Rücken des Ministers wurde Gemurmel laut.

„Ruhe!", rief Mr. Clagg. „Wir wissen alle dass man zur derzeitigen Lage, leicht zur Verzweiflung neigt, doch bitte ich sie solches Verhalten zu unterbinden. Da es die Arbeit in höchstem Masse behindert!" Er sah sich im Versammlungsraum um, das Gemurmel war verstummt. „Gut fahren wir fort, als erster Punkt auf der heutigen Tagesordnung steht", er blätterte in dem enormen Haufen Papier vor sich, „die Versorgung der Gesellschaft mit Informationen. Ich bitte den Herrn Minister zu einer Stellungsnahme des Ministeriums zu diesem Thema!"

Scrimegour der sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, stand nun auf und begann zu reden: „Wie sie sicherlich alle wissen, ist die momentane Lage nicht sehr beruhigend, aber die Zaubereigemeinschaft sollte nicht noch mehr als nötig verunsichert werden! Daher hat das Ministerium einen Plan zur Sicherung der Stabilität der Zaubereigemeinschaft entworfen, welcher den Aspekt von der Sicherheit der Gemeinschaft zu Grunde hat. Dieser beinhaltet die teilweise Versorgung der Gemeinschaft mit richtigen Informationen und der Verstreuung von guten Nachrichten. Wie sie alle Wissen hat sich der Prophet bereit erklärt diese Tragweise der Tatsachen anzunehmen und hat sie zum Teil auch schon verwirklicht. Diese Entscheidung wird erfreulicherweise wie sie gesagt haben, nach dem Tod Dumbledores, der dieses Projekt behinderte, hier heute neu aufgerollt. Es werden auch weiterhin von Seiten des Ministeriums Blätter zur Allgemeinen Abwehr der Dunklen Künsten herausgebracht. Da uns leider Mr. Potter die Teilnahme an einem Projekt zur Sicherung der Gemeinschaft abgesagt hat, haben wir weiterhin Schwierigkeiten die volle Einigkeit auf die Seite des Ministeriums zu bringen!" Der Minister setzte sich.

In Harry hatte sich während der Rede ein Stau von Gegenargumenten gegen die Aussagen von Scrimegour gebildet. Gemurmel hatte sich wieder unter dem Rat erhoben und Harry sah dass Einige derselben Meinung wie er waren. Ein Zauberer in einem blauen Unhang war in ein Streitgespräch mit einer Hexe in einem waldgrünen Umhang verfallen.

„Wissen sie eigentlich was dass für die Gemeinschaft bedeutet?"

„Ja, sehr wohl. Die Gemeinschaft muss geschützt werden, Lufkin!"

„Von wegen geschützt!", entgegnete ihr der Zauberer Namens Lufkin, „Dumm gehalten wird sie dadurch! Jawohl, dumm gehalten, Wisterapp!"

Die Hexe im waldgrünem Unhang wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, da schallte die Stimme Mr. Claggs durch den Raum. „Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Nach einer kleinen Pause setzte er wieder an. „Hat jemand etwas zu diesem Thema beizutragen?"

Sofort reckten mehrere Zauberer und Hexen ihre Hände in die Höhe.

„Ja, Mrs. Wisterapp!"

Die Hexe im waldgrünen Umhang stand auf.

„Ich unterstütze die Einstellung des Ministeriums voll und ganz! Ich halte es für unangebracht die Gemeinschaft unnötig in Angst zu setzten, daher befürworte ich dieses Projekt, Herr Minister!" Die letzten Wort hatte sie zu Scrimegour gewand gesagt.

„Sie meinen man sollte die Gemeinschaft nicht unnötig in Angst setzen?", polterte nun wieder Lufkin los.

„Mr. Lufkin bitte setzen sie sich und lassen sie Mrs. Wisterapp aussprechen!"

„Mit eurer Erlaubnis Herr Vorsitzender ich würde gerne auch ein paar Worte zu diesem Thema sagen!"

Der Blick Claggs schweifte zu Wisterapp und als sie zu bekennen gab, dass sie nichts mehr hinzuzufügen habe, erteilte er Lufkin das Wort.

„Mrs. Wisterapp ich verstehe nicht wie sie sagen können dass man die Gemeinschaft nicht unnötig in Angst versetzen solle. Was verstehen sie unter unnötig? Ich hingegen kann ich sagen was ich unter unnötig empfinde: Ihr dämliches Verhalten!"

Ein Rümpfen der Nase konnte Harry bei Clagg erkennen doch er ließ Lufkin weiter reden.

„Ich, als Stellvertreter des Ordens des Phönixes in diesem Rat, bevorzuge es den Leuten die volle Wahrheit anzuvertrauen. Nur so können sie sich schützen…..", seine letzen Worte gingen in lauten Aufschreien unter. Lufkins Stimme wurde lauter. „Doch wie sollen sie die Wahrheit erfahren….", er schrie mittlerweile in den Raum hinein um gegen die zahllosen Rufe aus den Bänken hinter ihm anzukommen, „wenn der Prophet jeden Tag Unwahrheiten unters Volk bringt!"

Harry merkte wie der Orden hier in diesem Rat in der Unterzahl lag und dessen Meinung auch nicht respektiert wurde.

„Ruhe!" Harry war aufgestanden, er hatte sich nicht mehr länger aus diesem Gespräch zurück halten können. Die geballten Blicke aller Anwesenden hingen nun an dem Lord der sich so eben erhoben hatte. Harry blickte zu Clagg und dieser nickte ihm zu. „Ich erteile das Wort dem Lord….." Er sah ihn fragend an.

Harry erhob seine Stimme und sagte „Lord Gryffindor, Herr Vorsitzender!"

Ein Staunen ging durch die Runde und Harry hatte nun wohl die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Rates gewonnen. Harry war überhaupt nicht zumute jetzt und hier eine solche Rede für den Orden zu halten.

„Ich erteile das Wort Lord Gryffindor!"

„Nun,", begann Harry, „Ich werde den Kurs des Ministeriums, die Leute dumm zu halten, nicht unterstützen!"

Scrimegour zog hörbar die Luft ein um sie keine paar Sekunden später mit einem hochroten Kopf wieder auszustoßen.

Was sollte Harry weiter sagen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, doch plötzlich wie auf einen Schlag purzelten die Wörter nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Das Ministerium betreibt seit längerem eine Politik die nicht der Sicherheit der Gemeinschaft dient. So werden im Propheten Hinweise veröffentlicht die keinem wirklich gegen die Gefahren Voldemorts helfen!" Die versammelte Zaubergemeinschaft starrte wie gebannt zu dem Lord und zuckten zusammen als er den Namen von du-weißt-schon-wem benutzte.

„Außerdem sollte das Ministerium seine Prioritäten klären, um sich nicht unnötig in dieser Krise, in der es sich zurzeit befindet, weiter zu vertiefen! Ich habe mich daher entschlossen aus meiner Geborgenheit zurück zu kehren um das Ministerium auf die richtigen Wege zu bringen. So weit ich von meinen Quellen weiß hat Dumbledore dieses Projekt nicht ohne Grund behindert! So sind durch dieses Projekt Menschen nach Askaban gebracht worden, die keinerlei Straftaten begangen haben. Ich erinnere sie daran Herr Minister, dass Dumbledore dieses Projekt auch aus diesem Grund, nicht befürworten wollte, ebenso wie Mr. Potter. Doch wie ich gesehen habe, haben sie auch ohne Zustimmung dieses Rates, das Projekt anlaufen lassen. Das würde ein Gerichtsverfahren gegen sie als Oberhaupt des Ministeriums geben. Doch ich denke dass dies zurzeit nur reine Zeitverschwendung wäre und ich deshalb keinen Antrag stelle. Es gibt zurzeit wichtigeres! Die Gemeinschaft muss gesichert werden und ich denke nicht dass ihre Propaganda dabei viel zu Nutzen tut! So fordere ich auch die Freilassung der zu Unrecht nach Askaban verwiesenen Zauberer und Hexen, sowie die mit Einbeziehung des Orden des Phönixes."

Harry hatte geendet, doch die Versammelten gaben keinen Ton von sich. Schließlich begann Clagg wieder zu sprechen:

„Wer von den Anwesenden unterstützt die Ansichten des Lord Gryffindors?"

Ein paar wenige hoben ihre Hände. Harry stand unter Spannung. Waren es so wenig die seine Ansichten vertraten, waren all diese Leute zufrieden mit dem derzeitigen Handeln des Ministeriums?

„Nun frage ich die Lords, wer von ihren vertritt die Ansichten des Lord Gryffindors?"

Der Lord zwei Sessel neben Harry erhob seine Hand. „Ich vertrete die Ansichten Lord Gryffindors."

„Ich ebenfalls", kam eine sehr tiefe Stimme von dem Sessel zwischen Harry und dem Lord der ihm zugestimmt hatte. Es folgte ein kurze Stille, kein anderer Lord erhob seine Hand oder Stimme.

„Nun, drei Lords legen ein Veto gegen die Handlungen des Ministeriums zur Sicherung der Stabilität der Zaubereigemeinschaft ein. Damit ist dieses Veto gültig." Der Hammerschlag erfolgte. „Nach Paragraph 110 des Zaubereigesetzbuchs für den Magischen Rat müssen diese drei Lords einen Gegenplan erstellen und ihn binnen einer Woche dem Magischen Rat vorstellen. Die Handlungen des Ministeriums müssen bis zu dieser Zeit eingestellt werden. In einer Woche wird weiter über dieses Thema entschieden!" Der Schlag des Hammers von Clagg erfolgte und er sprach weiter.

„Nun das nächste Thema, das Vorgehen gegen den dunklen Lord. Die Stellungsnahme des Ministeriums wurde uns schon beim letzten Male gegeben. Ich nehme an der Situation hat sich nichts geändert." Claggs blickte Scrimegour fragend an, dieser nickte. Er hatte einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck was wohl an der Rede Harrys gelegen haben muss.

„Hat einer der Anwesenden einen Beitrag zu diesem Thema zu machen?"

Scrimegour schien wenigstens bei diesem Thema die Position des Ministeriums als richtig darstellen wollen, so stand er auf:

„Das Ministerium hat alle Schritte getan die es für notwendig hält. So sind alle verfügbaren Ministeriums Auroren an wichtigen Stellen positioniert. Hogsmeade ist nach dem Zwischenfall vor wenigen Tagen gesichert worden. So ist auch die Winkelgasse ausreichend durch die Ministeriumsgarde gesichert. Jeder der dort einkauft wird kontrolliert, ebenso in der Nokturngasse. Nachdem sich McGonagall als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts dazu entschlossen hat die Schule wieder zu eröffnen, wird Hogwarts ab Anfang des Schuljahres durch Ministeriumsauroren gesichert, hierbei ääähhhmm", er räusperte sich, „hierbei wird uns der Orden zur Seite stehen und einen Großteil übernehmen. Ebenso ist das Ministerium gesichert. Die Arbeiten der Unsäglichen in der Mysteriumsabteilung wurde gestoppt und die Abteilung versiegelt. Das Ministerium kann in dieser heiklen Zeit nicht verantworten dass den Unsäglichen etwas zustößt, deshalb werden sie, mit ihrer Erlaubnis, im Ministerium in einer Art Schlaf gehalten und werden erst wieder durch eine autorisierte Person aufgeweckt werden können, wenn der Krieg zu Ende ist. Diese Informationen liegen nur diesem Rat vor und sind sonst niemandem im Ministerium bekannt. Danke!"

Er setzte sich.

Eins musste man Scrimegour lassen dachte Harry, er wusste wie man jedenfalls theoretisch eine Situation nachträglich absicherte.

Die Versammlung des Magischen Rats endete nach weiteren zwei Stunden harter Arbeit. Harry hatte sich nach der Versammlung mit den zwei anderen Lords abgestimmt, dass sie sich morgen treffen wollten. Harry hatte ihnen noch nicht seine wahre Identität preisgegeben, er wollte sich erst noch einmal mit Orbicula absprechen. So sagte er ihnen das er ihnen eine Eule schicken würde.

Er musste sich beeilen, es war inzwischen schon sieben Uhr und die Hochzeit hatte schon um sechs Uhr begonnen. Wenigstens hatte er seine Geschenke. Als er zu Hause angekommen war, zog er sich seinen neuen Festumhang über, den er sich bestellt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten noch einen Schluck von dem Extra- Stärkungstrank zu nehmen den Trixy ihm bestellt hatte. So apparierte er vor den Fuchsbau.

Der Fuchsbau war mit hunderten von Lampen geschmückt, der Garten war auf das ordentlichste hergerichtet und dort standen jetzt eine Menge von Tischen und ganz vorne ein Podium, das mit weißen Lilien geschmückt war. Harry kam es komisch vor, hier ein so normales Fest wie eine Hochzeit zu besuchen, während draußen der Krieg tobte. Aber er dachte bei sich das es so gut war. Die Menschen brauchten solche Ablenkung.

Er öffnete die Tür des Fuchsbaus und fand dort Molly vor die ihn herzlich begrüßte.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich zu spät komme, Molly! Ich hatte ähhm noch einen wichtigen Termin!" Ihm war es sichtlich peinlich, dass er zu spät war.

„Aber Harry, nicht so schlimm. Wir wollen jeden Moment beginnen. Alle Leute sind jetzt da! Komm mit!"

Sie führte Harry in den Garten hinaus, wo sich die Leute allmählich setzten. Vorne hatte sich ein groß gewachsener Mann auf das Podium gestellt und verkündete nun das die Zeremonie in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Molly sagte Harry dass sie schnell nach vorne müsse. Sie ließ Harry hinten stehen.

Nach einigen Augenblick als die gesamte versammelte Gesellschaft Platz genommen hatte, Wurde es hinter Harry hell und er drehte sich um. Im Licht eines magischen Scheinwerfers liefen Fleur und Bill durch den Gang zwischen den Leuten hindurch. Fleur hatte ein bezauberndes Kleid an, was sie durch ihr Aussehen vervollständigte. Bill hatte einen ganz in glänzendem Schwarz gehaltenem Anzug an. Beide strahlten über das ganze Gesicht.

Als sie auf dem Podium angekommen waren nahm der Hochgewachsene Mann jeweils eine Hand der Beiden in seine und begann zu reden:

„Nun haben wir uns heute hier versammelt um die feierliche Hochzeit von Fleur Manon Delacour und Bill Arthur Weasley zu feiern. Nun frage ich dich Fleur Manon Delacour möchtest du Bill Arthur Weasley heiraten, so hebe deinen Zauberstab und sende ein Zeichen gen Merlin."

Fleur zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn gegen den Himmel. Ein durchsichtiger goldener Drache brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und flog in den Himmel. Die Versammelten starrten ihm nach und wendeten ihre Blicke dann wieder auf Fleur und Bill, als er verschwunden war.

„Nun frage ich dich Bill Arthur Weasley, willst du Fleur Manon Delacour heiraten, so hebe deinen Zauberstab und sende ein Zeichen gen Merlin."

Bill hob seinen Zauberstab und eine große weiße Taube flatterte daraus hervor und verschwand im Himmel.

Die Leute wandten aber ihren Blick nicht wieder vom Himmel ab, wie sie es vorhin getan hatten, sondern verharrten dort mit ihren Blicken. Sie schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten. Und da endlich näherte sich etwas aus der Luft und kam auf die zwei zu. Der Drache den Fleur vorhin in den Himmel geschickt hatte, kam nun wieder auf die beiden hinzu geschwebt und hatte die Taube behutsam auf einem seiner Krallentatzen.

Kurz bevor sie bei den beiden ankamen trennten sie sich wieder und die Taube flog auf Fleur zu und der Drache auf Bill. Doch sie hielten nicht an, sondern Fleur und Bill hoben wieder ihre Zauberstäbe und der Drache schien in Bills Zauberstab zu verschwinden, die Taube in Fleurs. Kurz erglühten die Hände in der sie den Zauberstab hielten golden, dann brach das Publikum in Klatschen aus.

„Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen!"

Bill neigte sich zu Fleur hinunter und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Der Applaus der Gäste hielt an.

Harry hatte hinten gestanden bei der ganzen Zeremonie und sah jetzt deutlich vorne ein rothaariges Mädchen das um sich schaute um nach jemandem zu suchen. Bald erhoben sich daneben weitere Köpfe die stark denen Ron und Hermine ähnelten.

Ginny schien den beiden etwas zu sagen und verschwand durch die Menge, um keine paar Augenblicke später vor ihm aus ihr wieder aufzutauchen. Sie kam auf ihn zu gelaufen und er näherte sich ihr ein Stückchen.

„Harry, da bist du ja!" Sie hatten sich nun erreicht und Ginny umarmte Harry.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung, ich wurde noch aufgehalten." Und nach einem kleinen Seitenblick von Ginny, meinte er: „Ich erzähl´s dir nachher!" Daraufhin nahm ihn Ginny bei der Hand und zog ihn in das Menschen Gemenge hinein. „Komm, Harry. Jetzt findet die Feier dort hinten im Garten statt!" Sie wies auf ein Stück des Gartens, hinter dem Podium, wo jetzt die Menschenmasse hindrängte.

Endlich hatten sie sich durch das Menschengemenge gedrängt und Harry hatte zwischendurch immer wieder bekannte Gesichter unter vielen Unbekannten gesichtet.

Hermine und Ron standen an einem der vielen Tische auf dem die köstlichsten Speisen aufgetischt waren. Erst als Ginny und Harry hinter ihnen standen bemerkten sie sie.

„Ach Harry, da bist du ja!" Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Und Ron schien auch erleichtert zu sein. „Hey, Harry, wir hatten schon die ganze Zeit nach dir gesucht! Wo warst du denn?" Harry wich aus. „Ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen!"

„Hast du die Trauung mitbekommen?" fragte Hermine und ein träumerischer Gesichtsausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ja, die hab ich mitbekommen!" Harry grinste. „Ich bin echt baff, was Mum hier alles für Speisen aufgetischt hat!", warf Ron nun ein, dem bei diesem Thema nicht ganz wohl war. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Die Leute bedienten sich zahlreich an den köstlichen Speisen und schienen sich freudig miteinander zu unterhalten. Harry wollte gerade zu Ginny sagen das er jetzt Bill und Fleur suchen würde, da gab es auf einmal mehrere Plopps. Und mitten in die Hochzeitsgesellschaft brach eine Gruppe hinein; an der Spitze Percy Weasley. Hinter Percy erkannte Harry weitere Männer die in den Umhängen steckten die Harry schon in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Es waren Auroren. Ron hatte gerade einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, da ihm sein Bruder wohl immer noch nicht sehr willkommen schien in der Familie. Da rief Percy mit magisch verstärkter Stimme in die Menge hinein und übertönte somit die Musik, die immer noch von Richtung Podium zu den Hochzeitsgästen hinüber wehte.

„Es gab so eben einen Angriff von du-weißt-schon-wem! Bitte verhalten sie sich ruhig! Gehen sie in das Haus und schließen sie die Türen und Fenster. Auroren des Ministeriums werden sich nun um das Gebäude herum positionieren und für ihre Sicherheit sorgen! Harry Potter bitte zu mir!"

Die Musik war verstummt und die Gäste drängten sich nun in einzelne Grüppchen zusammen. Die Dämmerung hatte sich über den Garten gelegt und die hunderte von Kerzen gaben nun nur noch ein spärliches Licht von sich. Ein kalter Wind fegte über die Köpfe der Anwesenden.

Langsam schienen sich die Grüppchen, die jetzt aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten, in Richtung Haus zu bewegen.

„Harry Potter bitte zu mir!"

Harry konnte den Atem Ginnys neben ihm hören und ihre Hände die sich nun kalt an seine klammerten.

„Ginny, geh ins Haus!" Harry sah Ginny eindringlich in die Augen. „Pass auf dich auf! Wir sehen uns gleich!" Mit diesen Worten schob er Ginny von sich weg in Richtung des Hauses. „Harry, Nein bleib bei mir!" „Ginny, du musst gehen! Ich komme gleich nach!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss. Hermine und Ron neben Harry regten sich und Hermine nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich: „Harry pass auf dich auf!" Ron drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Bis gleich!"

Harry raufte sich nun endlich zusammen und eilte zu Percy, wo er zeitgleich mit Arthur Weasley ankam.

„Percy, was ist passiert?" Doch anstatt sich zu seinem Vater zuwenden, drehte er sich zu Harry um: „Harry, deine Verwandten sind gerade eben angegriffen worden. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat gedacht du wärst noch dort und hat sie angegriffen. Außerdem ist Arabella Figg spurlos verschwunden! Harry, ich dachte du solltest es wissen!" „Was, Voldemort hat einen Anschlag auf den Ligusterweg verübt?" Harry war innerlich erstarrt. Doch als Percy etwas erwidern wollte war Harry schon weg….


	7. Die Zeit bleibt stehen

_**So, Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder nach einer sehr, sehr laaaaaaaangen Pause! Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht früher! **_

_**Ich denke ihr werdet gespannt gewartet haben wie es weitergeht! Dieses Kapitel ist nicht allzu lang! Aber zu eurer Beruhigung folgt das Achte Kapitel nur wenig später!gg**_

_**Ich danke allen Reviewern, die bis jetzt so geduldig reviewt haben und mich immer wieder aufgefordert haben weiter zumachen! Danke! **_

_**Ich fordere aber auch weiterhin dazu auf, mir Reviews zu geben! Das wäre das allerschönste was ihr mir geben könntet!**_

_**Und ich habe mir vorgenommen, jedes Review zu beantworten! Wenn die Reviewer ohne Account also gerne eine Antwort hätten, einfach Email-Adresse hinterlassen! Das wärs jetzt von mir und ich wünsche euch viel Spass! **_

_**Ach ja eines noch! Eine Reviewerin (-AnjaHexe-) hat mir in ihrem letzten Review so viele schöne Fragen gestellt, die ich ihr nur allzu gerne beantwortet hätte! Also AnjaHexe, beim nächsten Review einfach deine Kontaktiermöglichkeit hinterlassen und ich werde dir die Fragen beantworten! bestimmt!g**_

_**Aber jetzt viel Spass!**_

Kapitel 7

Ihm bot sich ein Anblick des Grauens. Das ganze Haus stand in Flammen und über ihm schwebte hoch in der Luft das dunkle Mal, das Zeichen Lord Voldemorts. Es war geschehen. Der Vorgarten des Hauses, mitsamt den der von Tante Petunia immer gut gepflegten Geranien, stand in Flammen. Vom Haus bröckelte der Putz und ließ eine angekokelte triste Fassade zurück.

Um das Haus hatte sich eine breite Menschenmasse versammelt. Viele standen da zumeist Muggel aus der Nachbarschaft, doch auch einige Zauberer. Ministeriumsbeamte versuchten die Menschenmasse zurückzuhalten, indem sie eine breite Sicherheitsabsperrung aus Holz errichtet hatten. Von fern hörte Harry Schreie und einige Ministeriumszauber die sich hektisch anschrieen. Harry wollte sich gerade an einen der Ministerumsbematen wenden weshalb sie noch nicht im Haus waren, da schnappte er einen Satzfetzen auf:

„_Nein, Henc, wir können immer noch nicht rein! Das ganze Haus ist dicht. Kein Rein und rauskommen!"_

Doch Harry lief durch den Garten, durch die Flammen hindurch, durch die Tür in das Haus wo er bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag jedes Jahr verbracht hatte und er verspürte keinerlei Hindernis. Er rannte durch den Flur, hinein in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Die Bilder auf dem Kaminsims von Dudley, alle waren sie hinuntergefegt und die Rahmen lagen in Scherben, zersplittert auf dem Fußboden. Inmitten der heruntergerissenen, in Flammen stehenden Vorhänge, lag ein Mensch auf dem Boden. Sein Bauch wölbte sich nach oben und das verrissene grau-dunkle Hemd darüber spannte.

Onkel Vernon lag alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem von Glassplittern übersätem, brennendem Teppichboden des Wohnzimmers. Harry näherte sich ihm und kniete sich neben ihn nieder. Er fühlte seinen Puls, er lebte noch. Sein Onkel, der mit einem verschrammtem Gesicht, Blut durchtränktem Hemd und zerrissenen Hosen auf dem Boden lag, lebte noch!

Seine Finger fuhren zu Onkel Vernons Schläfe und verharrten dort einige Sekunden, gerade wollte er sie wegziehen, da durchfuhr ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Seine Finger wurden wie durch eine starke Spannung festgehalten. Eine Welle die er mit bloßem Auge nicht zu durchblicken vermochte, stürzte auf ihn ein.

Eine Flut von Bildern durchrauschte ihn.

_Die Abendnachrichten._

_Onkel Vernon in seinem Sessel. Ein merkwürdiges Kratzen an der Tür. Ein Krachen._

„_Petunia, Liebling ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Er steht auf. Maskierte Menschen stürmen das Haus._

_Einer schreit Vernon an. „Wo ist Potter?"_

„_Was wollen sie? Sie haben nicht die Befugnis einfach in mein Haus und mei…" _

_Der maskierte zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf Vernon._

„_Ich….ähhh….er ist gegangen!"_

„_Lüg mich nicht an elendiger Muggel! Crucio!"_

_Verschwommene Bilder des Todessers._

Die tosende Bilderfront beginnt sich um Harry wie ein Orkan zu drehen. Harry kann nichts mehr erkennen, die undurchsichtige farbenreiche Welle hüllt ihn ein.

Auf einmal werden die Bilder wieder scharf.

„_Sag mir wo er ist!"_

„_ER ist weg! Fort!"_

_Etwas schleudert gegen den Küchenschrank. Petunia fällt auf den Boden, wimmernd._

„_Nein!...nicht meine Frau! …Er ist gegangen!"_

_Petunia fliegt erneut gegen den Küchenschrank und sackt hilflos in sich zusammen._

Das Bild verschwimmt.

Der Strudel um Harry herum beginnt sich aufzulösen und verschwindet in das Nichts, wo er hergekommen war.

Harry erkannte schnell wieder die Umrisse des Wohnzimmers um ihn herum. Seine Finger fühlten sich an ob sie gerade einige Zentner an Gewicht für mehrere Stunden gehoben hätten, doch die Spannung war verschwunden.

Harrys Knie waren weich. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm er solle jetzt nicht verweilen.

„_Nicht verweilen! Nicht verweilen! Du musst deine Tante finden! Schnell!"_

Fahrig umfassten die Finger seiner rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab der neben Onkel Vernon lag. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er jetzt etwas für Onkel Vernon tun müsste, sonst würde er nicht mehr lange Zeit zu leben haben.

Wie von Geisterhand fuhr er mit seiner Handfläche über Onkel Vernons massigen Bauch, bis er in der Mitte angekommen war. Von seiner Hand ging ein bläuliches Schimmern aus.

Es breitete sich ein bläuliches Schimmern über dem gesamtem Körper Onkel Vernons aus.

Harry zwang sich aufzustehen. Irgendwie musste er Onkel Vernons aus seinem brennenden Haus herausbefördern.

Harry schwor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs eine Trage herauf, auf die er Onkel Vernon verfrachtete. Er ließ sie aus den Flammen, krachend durch die halbgesprungene Glasscheibe des großen Wohnzimmerfensters nach draußen schießen.

Inzwischen verfluchte sich Harry, das er nicht seine Schutzkleidung trug, sondern seine Festgarderobe. Sein linker Ärmel hatte inzwischen Feuer gefangen und der Arm brannte höllisch. Doch er wusste dass er noch nicht gehen konnte.

Tante Petunia musste hier irgendwo liegen.

Seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung und eilten durch die Tür des Wohnzimmers in die Küche. Die Küche schien unversehrt, sah man vom Fußboden ab, dessen Teppichboden aus Plastik inzwischen Feuer gefangen hatte und unglaublich stank, nebenbei hatte das Feuer auch so eine starke Rauchentwicklung, dass der Rauch die gesamte Küche füllte. Harry tastete sich vo der einen Ecke der Küche in die andere, wobei er schützend seinen Ärmel vor sein Gesicht hielt. Doch in der Küche war weit und breit nichts von Petunia zu hören und Harry entdeckte sie auch nicht. Er kämpfte sich durch den Rauch zur Treppe die hinauf in den ersten Stock führte.

Da in der Mitte der Treppe lag ein lebloser Körper.

Tante Petunia.

Harrys Füße hörten unwillkürlich auf ihren Dienst zu verrichten und brachten ihn dazu vor Petunia auf die Knie zu fallen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Petunia. Ihre Augen waren seltsam leer und aus ihrem Mundwinkel lief ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut, das unaufhörlich auf die teppichbezogene Treppe tropfte.

Harry streckte seine linke Hand aus um Tante Petunias Puls zu fühlen, doch etwas sagte ihm dass es zu spät war. Als er Petunias Arm berührte durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer und seine Hand begann noch stärker zu zittern als bisher. Fahrig fuhr seine Hand zu ihrem Hals.

Ihren Puls konnte er nicht mehr fühlen, er fühlte nur noch Kälte.

Tante Petunia war tot.

Harry wollte zusammenbrechen.

Nun hatte er es geschafft. Voldemort hatte ihm nun auch den letzten Rest seiner Mutter genommen. Tante Petunia war die Schwester Lilys gewesen, ob sie Harry je so gesehen hatte oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. Die Familie Evans war tot. Tante Petunia war für Harry nie eine wirkliche Tante gewesen, doch jetzt da er sie tot vor sich sah, fühlte er trotzdem tiefe Bestürzung. Seine Gedanken begannen in seinem Kopf zu rasen. Doch er musste weiter, Dudley war noch hier. Wo war Dudley?

Harry schwor, wie auch schon bei Onkel Vernon, eine Trage herauf und legte Petunia darauf.

Er durchsuchte das Haus, doch er konnte Dudley nicht finden. Das Haus schien leer zu sein.

Er rannte hinaus auf die Straße, wo sich mittlerweile eine ganze Horde von Ministeriumsleuten versammelt hatten, die versuchten das Haus zu löschen. Hinter ihm schwebte die Trage mit der toten Petunia.

Ein Ministeriumsbeamter kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Harry hatte keine Zeit zu reden.

„Hier bringen sie die beiden nach St. Mungo. Mein Onkel und meine Tante, sie….sie ist tot. Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern!"

„Mr. Potter…….", der Ministeriumsbeamter wollte ihm etwas sagen, doch Harry überfuhr ihn.

„Wissen sie wo Arabella Figg ist?"

„Sie ist verschwunden, wir vermuten dass die Todesser sie mitgenommen haben!"

„Sie wissen nicht wo sie sie hin mitgenommen hätten können?"

„Nein. Das Ministerium hat keine Ahnung!" Eine böse Vorahnung brachte Harry zum Schaudern. Doch er durfte keine Zeit verlieren und nicht verweilen.

Harry disapparierte.

Er konnte die Konturen seines Arbeitszimmers klar vor sich sehen.

„Trixy!", er schrie schon fast.

„Ja, Meister Harry!" Trixy erschien vor ihm.

„Trixy, versiegele bitte das Gebäude bis ich wieder komme! Ich verschwinde! Meine Verwandten wurden eben angegriffen!"

„Ja, Meister Harry!", Trixy machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und nachdem sie verstanden hatte dass sie Harry nicht mehr helfen konnten verschwand sie.

Harry entledigte sich seiner halb verbrannten und immer noch schmorenden Festkleider. Sein Oberkörper und besonders seine Arme waren voll von Brandwunden und Harry musste sich kräftig zusammenreisen um nicht aufzuschreien, als er seine Schutzkleidung anlegte.

Er ließ sie die brennenden Sachen einfach auf den Boden fallen, riss die Tür seines Schrankes auf und zog die Drachenlederschutzkleidung heraus. Er war schnell in sie hinein geschlüpft und warf sich dann noch seine Kampfrobe um. Einen Gürtel den er in der Truhe seiner Eltern gefunden hatte, band er sich um. Aus den Vitrinen nahm er die Dolche und Messer und befestigte sie dort. Den Ring Gryffindors und den der Potters steckte er sich an seine linke Hand. Etwas fiel ihn sein Blickfeld und merkte das er dabei war etwas zu vergessen. Die Truhe Dumbledores stand nach wie vor, vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Er ging auf sie zu und öffnete den Deckel, seine Hand fuhr zu den bläulich schimmernden Phiolen und er sah dass sie in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge von links nach rechts nach Jahreszahlen angeordnet waren. Er durfte sie nicht vergessen, er musste schleunigst wieder hierher kommen und mit dem Studieren der Erinnerungen von Dumbledore beginnen. Entschlossen bald wieder zurückzukehren ließ er von der Truhe ab und schlug den Deckel zu.

Harry sah sich noch einmal im Raum um und dissaparierte.


	8. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl

_**So wie versprochen das Achte Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr reviewt fleißig!** _

Kapitel 8

**_Anschlag in Surrey – Squib spurlos verschwunden_**

**_Du-weißt-schon-wer verübt Anschlag auf früheres Heim Harry Potters!_**

_Am Sonntag ist am frühen Abend ein Anschlag auf das Haus der Muggel-Verwandten von Harry Potter verübt worden. Die Tante Harry Potters und die Schwester von Lily Potter, kam bei diesem Anschlag um ihr Leben. Der Onkel wurde in das St. Mungo wegen schweren Verbrennungen und inneren Verletzungen eingewiesen. Die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem, die Todesser, brannten das gesamte Haus nieder und verwüsteten die Straße. Zurzeit sind immer noch mehrere dutzend Ministeriumszauber von der Gedächtnis-Veränderungstruppe unterwegs, um die Erinnerungen der Muggel zu löschen._

_Weiterhin wird immer noch nach der Squib, Arabella Figg, landesweit gesucht. Ihre Wohnung wurde verwüstet aufgefunden und es wurden Spuren von dunkler Magie nachgewiesen. Sie hatte anscheinend bis zu ihrem Verschwinden, mit dem verstorbenem Albus Dumbledore und dem Orden des Phönixs regen Kontakt._

_Nach dem Verlust eines weiteren Familienmitglieds ist Harry Potter derzeit nicht in der Lage weitere Äußerungen abzugeben und ist vor der Öffentlichkeit geflohen._

_Wir werden sie über weitere Neuigkeiten umgehend unterrichten!_

_ K. Dikten_

_ Für den Tagespropheten_

Weiter unten stand:

**_Rückkehr des Lord Gryffindor_**

_Heute Abend hat die Zaubereigemeinschaft ein neues starkes Verteidigungsmitglied gewonnen. Im Magischen Rat war Lord Gryffindor, zur Verwunderung aller Versammelten aus dem Exil zurückgekehrt. Er attackierte das Ministerium hart, hieß es aus den Kreisen des Rates. So habe er mit zwei anderen Lords ein Veto gegen ein wichtiges Projekt des Ministeriums eingelegt, wie der Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimegour nach der Versammlung verkündete, die nur für die obersten Kreise der Zaubereigemeinschaft zugelassen waren._

_Lord Gryffindor werde nächste Woche mit den anderen zwei Lords einen Gegenplan für das Projekt des Ministeriums vorstellen, sagte Etrinad Clagg, Vorsitzender des Magischen Rates._

_Wir hoffen auf ein gutes Handeln des Lord Gryffindor._

_Für den Abendpropheten ihre_

_ Rita Kimmkorn_

Harry hob den Kopf. Die Zeitung lag vor ihm auf einem staubigen Tisch. Der ganze Raum schien seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten gewesen zu sein. Staub hing an dem Regal über der Spüle. Die Kochtöpfe darin waren verstaubt und mit Spinnenweben überzogen. An den kalten Wänden des kleinen Hüttchens hingen allerlei Geweihe und Jagdtrophäen ausgestopft von der Decke herunter, ebenfalls mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Das einzige was Harry auffiel war hier und da mehrere winzige Fußabdrücke. Harry hätte schwören können dass ihm diese Abdrücke bekannt vorkamen.

Er zog den Kragen seines Umhangs enger. Es war kalt geworden und ein Windstoß brauste gegen die Tür. Sie schlug auf. Harry verschloss sie wieder mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den er in einer zitternden Hand hielt. Harry ging zu der Zeitung hinüber und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Papier. Danach fuhr er mit dem anderen Zeigefinger über die Tischplatte. Der Finger der über die Zeitung gefahren war, hatte vergleichsweise weniger Staub zu bieten, als der welcher über die Tischplatte gefahren war.

Die Zeitung schien nicht in die Zeit zu passen, in der jemand das letzte Mal diese Hütte betreten hatte. Sie war vom vorigen Abend an dem Harrys Tante ermordet worden war.

Dass eine Zeitung vom vorigen Abend hier lag, verursachte ihn ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es musste jemand hier sein auch wenn die verstaubten Einrichtungsgegenstände nicht unbedingt dafür sprachen.

Dieser Ort war weit entfernt von seinem neuen Zuhause. Das Anwesen der Potter musste Hunderte von Meilen entfernt liegen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso er hier her gekommen war. Was erhoffte er sich in einer alten Hütte zu finden. Die einfache Tatsache, dass ihn eine unbändige Kraft hierher gezogen hatte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Was war mit ihm in der letzten Zeit passiert. Nun gut, er hatte feststellen müssen dass er viel Macht hatte, doch diese Macht in so einer kurzen Zeit zu verwalten gestaltete sich sehr schwierig.

Plötzlich zu wissen dass zwei so starke und mächtige Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore und Godric Gryffindor ihr Vertrauen in ihn setzten, war nicht gerade leicht. Wie sollte er deren Erwartungen erfüllen wenn er nicht wusste wo er anfangen sollte. Genau dieses Fragen stellte er sich schon die ganze Zeit und er hatte sie sich auch gestellt kurz bevor ihn diese Kraft hierher gezogen hatte.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Die Tür hatte sich ein kleines Stück geöffnet und Harry hätte schwören können dass er dort einen Kopf gesehen hatte.

All seine Zweifel wurden von einer inneren Stimme beiseite geräumt: „_Reis die Tür aus den Angeln! Dein Feind versteckt sich hinter ihr!"_

„_Affligere!_" Er kannte diesen Zauberspruch nicht, doch er war so eben aus seinem Munde gekommen.

Krachend riss es die Tür mit einem lauten Knall wie von einem unsichtbaren Windstoß aus den Angeln und landete draußen krachend auf dem Erdboden. Blätter wirbelten auf und eine kleine Staubwolke umgab den Fleck wo die Tür gelandet war. Als sich die Staubwolke zu lichten begann, bemerkte Harry dass die Tür nicht flach auf dem Boden lag. Der obere Teil der Tür wippte hin und her und hob und senke sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Jetzt bemerkte Harry dass unter der Tür jemand lag. Harry reagierte schnell und fegte die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs von ihrem Platz. Was zum Vorschein kam überraschte ihn.

Eingedrückt in die weiche Walderde und mit Holzspänen übersät lag dort ein pummeliger Mann, den er zu gut kannte. Staub, Dreck und Erde bedeckten sein Gesicht. Einzelne Bartstoppeln stachen hie und da hervor und rundeten das misslungene Bildnis eines Gesichtes ab. Erschrocken einatmend bewegte sich das Doppelkinn des untersetzten Mannes ruckartig.

„Nicht, ich bin unschuldig!" quiekte eine Stimme.

Peter Pettigrew hatte seine wässrigen Augen geöffnet und erkannte jetzt wer vor ihm stand.

„Harry!"

Harry stieg langsam mit auf Pettigrew gerichteten Zauberstab die Treppen der kleinen Hütte hinunter.

„Wurmschwanz! Welch nettes Wiedersehen!" Harry Stimme ließ keine falschen Schlüsse zu, Wurmschwanz würde für seine Taten büßen.

„Harry, Harry, mein Lieber!"

„Wage es nicht mich so anzusprechen, Pettigrew!"

„Verschone mich Harry! Ich bin unschuldig!"

„So unschuldig um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen!"

„Nein, Harry du verstehst es nicht! Ich musste es tun! Der dunkle Lord….er…er hätte mich gefoltert!"

„Oh, ja ich weiß! Der dunkle Lord ist grausam!"

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Pettigrews Augen wanderten hektisch von links nach rechts. Harry wusste genau dass er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte.

„Ich denke nicht dass du das je erfahren wirst! Wir könnten uns trotzdem ein wenig unterhalten!" Pettigrew, dessen Gesichtszüge sich schon wieder fast entspannt hatten, verkrampften sich als er sah wie Harry den Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete.

Wenige Augenblicke späte saß Wurmschwanz umbunden mit magischen Fesseln in der kleinen Hütte auf einem Stuhl und Harry hatte sich auf den Tisch gegenüber gesetzt.

„Deine Residenz?", fragte Harry Wurmschwanz mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. „Erzähl mir, Wie bist du zu diesem lauschigen Hüttchen gekommen, Pettigrew?"

Pettigrew bewegte seinen Mund nicht.

„Na, los erzähl!"

Pettigrews Gesicht verzog sich zunehmenst und Harry wusste dass er gerade einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Die Loyalität zu seinem dunklen Herrn zu bewahren hatte oberste Priorität. Doch was Wurmschwanz noch mehr fürchtete als die Strafe seines Herrn, der ihn ohne Zweifel foltern würde auch wenn er kein einziges Wort mit Harry wechseln würde; Voldemort beherrschte Legilementik auf höchster Stufe und ein mickriger, verlorener Geist wie Wurmschwanz würde ihm nicht verschlossen bleiben; war sein eigener Tod. Die Tatsache vor der er so viele Jahre geflohen war. Harry wusste wohin e ihn bringen musste.

Mit seinem Zauberstab in der einen Hand spielend trat er einen Schritt auf Pettigrew zu. Sein Gesicht zeichnete die Wunden der Vergangenheit auf, doch noch viel mehr was Wurmschwanz einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen sollte. Kalte Wut, Unberechenbarkeit und jähwütiger Zorn.

Wurmschwanz schluckte und während er versuchte mit seinen Lippen erste Worte zu formen, rutschte er ängstlich immer weiter auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten. „Die…..diese Hütte gehörte einst dem dunklen Lord als er sich vor 17 Jahren ge….ge..schwächt zurückgezogen hatte. Doch jetzt braucht er sie nicht mehr und hat…hat sie also mir überlassen!"

„So ist das also! Ein nettes Tauschgeschäft mit dem dunklen Lord um eine vermoderte Hütte! Ist dass dein Lohn für seine Wiederauferstehung?" Harry grinste ihn schief an. „Erzähl mir keinen Unsinn, Pettigrew! Du bist armselig, dass muss ich zugeben! Doch nicht zu armselig um dich hier einfach grundlos zu positionieren! Erzähl mir, was du hier machst!"

Harry war wütend. „Erzähl mir die Wahrheit!"

„Glaube mir Harry! Ich bin unschuldig! Ich muss es tun!"

„Nun, gut! Erzähl mir was du hier treibst!"

„Ich erzähle dir gar nichts!", Pettigrew spuckte Harry vor die Füße.

„Sag mir wo er ist!" Harry trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Wurmschwanz zu und kam langsam auf Wurmschwanz zu. „Sag mir wo er ist und ich werde dir einen fairen Prozess nach Askaban ermöglichen!"

„Nein, nicht Askaban!", Pettigrew schreckte zurück.

„Sag mir wo er ist!"

„Ich kann nicht! Ich darf nicht….es geht nicht!"

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab und begann mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, die Tassen aus den Schränken herausfliegen zu lassen. Sie zerschellten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Schränke öffneten sich und ihr Inhalt flog im Zimmer herum. Harry warf den Tisch um.

„Nun Wurmschwanz, du kannst mir helfen oder du gefährdest dich selbst!"

Pettigrew der schon mit dem Kopf zwei Tellern ausgewichen warm, die dann kurz darauf hinter ihm an der Holzwand zerschellten, stotterte: „Du…du wirst nichts finden!"

Harry sah ein, dass es sinnlos war weiter auf Pettigrew einzureden. Er würde nichts sagen. Vermutlich konnte er nicht. Harry vermutete dass er unter dem Imperiusfluch stand.

Da hörte er ein leises Gemurmel von Seiten Wurmschwanzs, sein Gesicht verzog sich ruckartig zu einer angsterregenden Fratze und er begann laut auf zu schreien. So schnell wie er begonnen hatte zu schreien, so schnell verstummte er auch wieder. Doch das leise Wimmern blieb. Wurmschwanzs Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken, wie als ob er zu schwer wäre um ihn noch länger halten zu können. Doch Wurmschwanzs Lippen bewegten sich noch. Doch er sprach zu leise, dass Harry es hätte verstehen können. Schnell hastete Harry auf ihn zu und hielt sein Ohr eng an Wurmschwanzs Mund. Unverständliche Wortsilben und abgehackte Wörter waren dass einzige was Harry zu hören bekam. Doch dann plötzlich konnten er einzelne Wörter heraushören.

„Schnell…..zu…schnell…..sie kommen….verloren…sie…wir sind verloren…" Plötzlich mischte sich zu Wurmschwanzs Gemurmel ein Rumpeln das von vor der Hütte kam. Harry fasste sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde. Schon stand er wieder fest auf beiden Füßen und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Voldemort hatte Wurmschwanz wie von Harry angenommen nicht vertraut und hatte eine zweite Sicherung eingebaut. Er wusste dass sich jemand Unbefugtes hier aufhielt und jetzt kamen seine Leute.

Kaum zu Ende gedacht, erschien eine Gestalt mit einer Todessermaske verhüllt vor der Tür. Gleich danach eine zweite. Die zweite Gestalt war schmächtiger und Harry glaubte diese Art wie sie sich bewegte zu kennen.

„Potter", schnarrte eine wohl bekannte Stimme unter der Maske hervor. „Ein erneutes Zusammentreffen!"

„Auch schau an, ich hatte schon lange auf dieses Wiedertreffen gewartet!" Fenrir Greyback riss sich sie Maske vom Kopf und gab dem rauen, heißerem Bellen ein Gesicht, während er Harry begierig anstarrte.

„Ein rachsüchtiger Werwolf und ein gescheiterter Hogwartsschüler! Niemanden würde ich lieber nach Askaban bringen!"

„Askaban kannst du dir an den Hut stecken, Potter! Askaban ist in meinen Händen! In den Händen von Lord Voldemort. Ich habe es ihm zu Füßen gelegt. Meine Wölfe rotten die gesamte Insel zusammen. Besessen von ihrem Blutdrang meucheln sie jedes Opfer. Jedes Kind dieser gottverlassenen Insel wird für immer ihr Schicksal teilen. Ihre elendigen Mütter werden froh sein, wenn ihre Höllenqual vorüber ist, und sie endlich in die wartenden Arme des Todes fallen können, während ihre Männer schon weiter blutdurstig die Nächstbeste beglücken. Die Insel ist ein Paradies der Hoffnungslosen, meine Wölfe herrschen über ihre Rudel. Die Schmach sitzt zutief als das ein einziger Mensch je mehr einen Fuß auf diese Insel der Wölfe setzten wird. Ein Reich der Benachteiligten ist entstanden und fortan wird es unter meiner Hand zu einem der größten Reiche der Welt geführt! Askaban braucht keinen Harry Potter und ich auch nicht!" Greyback lachte heißer auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Kopfmitte.

„Greyback, was ich von euch halte habt ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt und ich habe meine Meinung noch nicht geändert. Ihr seid ein bemitleidenswerter armseliger Wolf, der sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hat, nur um seine eigenen verrückten Theorien bewerkstelligen zu können. Ein Feigling der die Macht des Lords ausnutzt um seine eigenen völlig abstrusen Wertvorstellungen und Rachsuchtsgeprägten Theorien zu vebreiten! Aber was ist mit dir los Draco?" Harry wandte sich an Malfoy.

Die schmächtige Gestalt zuckte zusammen. „Was geht dich das an, Potter! Erledigen wir das hier, Fenrir!" Malfoys verdecktes Gesicht schaute ihn die Richtung von Greyback. Dieser starrte ihn mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Na los, Malfoy mach ihn fertig, ….wenn du es diesmal schaffst!"

Harry stand nach wie vor bewegungslos auf der Treppe zu der kleinen Hütte in der sich immer noch Wurmschwanz befand. Ihn hatte er nicht vergessen, etwas sagte ihm dass Wurmschwanz die Schwelle zur Bewusstlosigkeit überschritten hatte und für ihn keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Harry würde warten bis entweder Malfoy oder Greyback angreifen würde, es war ein Gefühl von Sicherheit das derzeit in seiner Gefühlswelt Oberhand hatte.

Malfoy war schwach, Harry spürte seine Angst und er konnte nicht verhehlen das er langsam über Dracos Malfoys Leben nachzudenken begann. Wer oder was war es, das ihm all diese Anstöße zum Nachdenken gab? Wie Harry jedenfalls feststellte stellte das für ihn keine Beeinträchtigung dar. Nein, es war eher eine Bereicherung. Und gerade in diesem Moment sagte ihm ein Gefühl, dass es jetzt wieder an der Zeit war seine Umwelt mit äußerster Vorsicht zu beobachten und schnell zu regieren.

Draco Malfoy hob den rechten Arm und seine Robe wurde gestraft, den Zauberstab geradeaus auf Harry gerichtet. „Avada Kedavra!" Malfoys Stimme durchbrach die Stille und ein grünlicher Strahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Harry hatte das vorausgesehen und für ihn stellte es kein großes Problem dar, dem Todesfluch auszuweichen.

Malfoy hatte das Duell begonnen, darauf hatte Harry gewartet.

Der grüne Strahl des „Avada Kedavras" traf hinter Harry auf den Boden, augenblicklich färbte sich die grüne Pflanze braun und knickte ein, der Todesfluch hatte alles Leben um sich herum vernichtet.

„Expelliarmus!" Der Entwaffnungszauber traf Malfoy, welcher fassungslos auf seinen Zauberstab schaute, vollkommen unerwartet, sodass es ihn von seinen Füßen riss und ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft nach hinten schleuderte, während er sich mehrmals überschlug. Malfoys Zauberstab flog in Harrys rechte Hand. Harry hatte nun zwei Zauberstäbe in einer Hand. Was für ihn doppelte Kraft seiner Zauber bewirkte, wenn er denn mächtig genug war beide Zauberstäbe zu bedienen.

Greyback stand immer noch vollkommen perplex vor Harry, ungläubig darüber dass Harry seinen Gefährten nur mit einem Expelliarmus von den Füßen gefegt hatte. Der Werwolf kehrte jedoch so schnell zu seiner Geistesfähigkeit zurück, dass Harry keine Möglichkeit hatte einen Fluch auf ihn zu schleudern ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte.

Nun bellte Fenrir Greyback ihn heißer an: „Stupor!"

Harry wich dem Fluch abermals aus, doch gerade in dem Moment als er sich wegdrehte setzte Greyback zum Sprung an. Mit einem Satz warf er sich auf Harry, welchen es daraufhin auf den Erdboden warf. Die Blätter wirbelten auf und Erde war in Harrys Augen gekommen. Der Werwolf der auf ihm lag, riss ihn herum sodass sein vernarbtes Gesicht nur noch eine Hand Breit von seinem eigenen entfernt war. Die filzigen Haare hingen Greyback wirr ins Gesicht und Harry schlug ein übler Atem entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das Greyback seine Klauenhände um seinen Hals gelegt hatte. Langsam wurde sein Griff enger. Harry versuchte mit seinen Händen Greyback abzuschütteln, doch er musste feststellen dass dieser seine Knie´ auf ihnen abstütze und ihm so die Möglichkeit nahm sich zu wehren.

„Potter, jetzt wirst du erfahren wie ungezähmte Werwölfe mit ihren schlimmsten Feinden umgehen!" Er musterte Harry mit unverhohlener Begierigkeit und leckte sich über seine spitzen Lippen. Harry sah ihn ekelerfüllt an. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur noch ein Krächzen über seine Lippen. „Vol..Voldemort wird dich..dich und..Malfoy bestrafen..wenn…wenn..du dass tust!"

„Wenn ich was tue?", bellte Greyback, „Dich umbringen, oh nein ich ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Ich werde dich soweit bringen, dass du glücklich wärst ich hätte dich umgebracht!"


	9. Ein Todesser verschwindet

_**Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Chap! Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht allzu lange warten lassen!?**_

_**Ich darf wieder ganz genehm darum bitten, mir doch ein Review dazulassen! Ich beantworte es auch ganz bestimmt! gg**_

_** Das wäre nett! Danke also schon im Vorraus und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap! **_

_** P.S.: Ach ja, auf die Frage nach Harrys Freunden hin...ich bin mir ganz sicher dass sie bald wieder auftauchen!  
**_

_**Also viel Spaß!**_

Kapitel 9

Greybacks Griff verstärkte sich immer weiter.

Harry spürte seine Stimmbänder versagen. Seine Kehle wurde von Greyback so zusammengepresst das er es merkwürdig fand, überhaupt noch atmen zu können.

„_Junger Schüler, du musst dich stärken! Sammle deine Kräfte und konzentriere dich. Nimm deine Umgebung war! Lote deine Möglichkeiten aus…."_

Das einzige was Harry im Moment an Möglichkeiten sah, war es Greyback in irgendeiner Art und Weise abzuschütteln. Doch allmählich begann sich alles in seinem Kopf zu drehen und einen Gedanken zu fassen schien ihm unmöglich.

„_Junger Gryffindor, du musst dich wehren! Deine Kräfte schwinden und deine Atemzüge werden flacher. Zum denken benötigst du genügend Blut in deinem Gehirn."_

Harry versuchte gerade diese Worte die in seinem Kopf wiederhallten zu verstehen, als plötzlich eine wohlige Wärme seinen Körper ergriff und auch rasend schnell den Weg in seinen Kopf fand.

Plötzlich konnte er wieder klar denken.

Er musste es hinbekommen Greyback abzuschütteln. Doch wie? Er konnte keinen Laut hervorbringen. Einen Moment war er ratlos, doch dann kam es wie eine kalte Dusche über ihn. Ungesagte Zauber….

Die ungesagten Zauber im letzten Jahr. Doch verdammt noch mal, sie hatten nur sehr leichte Zauber durchgenommen. Würde er es auf Anhieb hinbekommen einen schwierigeren Zauber auszuführen? Harry vernahm Greybacks schmieriges Lachen nah an seinem Ohr und er konnte dessen gierigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

Er musste es versuchen….

„Stupor!", dachte Harry und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Fluch.

Und da sah Harry wie ein kleiner roter Strahl aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervorbrach. Doch was dann kam geschah sehr überraschend. Ruckartig lösten sich Greybacks Klauen von seinem Hals und dieser schrie auf als hätte ihn jemand abgestochen.

Harry versuchte den schreienden Greyback von sich abzuschütteln, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Doch was Harry erblickte als er sich aufgerichtet hatte, verwirte ihn noch mehr.

Dort stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab Draco Malfoy und sah Genugtuend auf seinen schreienden Todesserkumpanen hinunter.

Die Maske lag hinter Malfoy auf dem dreckigen Waldboden und einzelne Blätter hatten sich in die blonden Haare Malfoys hinein verirrt. So gab er einen recht wirren Anblick ab.

Malfoy schien Harry nicht zu beachten, er war zu konzentriert dabei Greyback leiden zu sehen, als das es für ihn wichtigeres gab.

Erst als Harry langsam auf ihn zutrat, hob er seinen Blick. Mit einem Ausdruck aus Verängstigung, Schmerz und Hass blickte er Harry an. Doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Langsam ging Harry weiter auf ihn zu. Er wusste sehr genau wie er diese Situation einzuschätzen hatte, jederzeit konnte sich Malfoy gegen ihn richten, und für diesen Fall war Harry gewappnet.

Doch dann mit einem Mal brach Malfoy wehrlos zusammen und gleichzeitig verstummten auch die Schmerzensschreie von Greyback.

Mit einem Satz war Harry bei Malfoy. Er war mit dem Kopf in den weichen Waldboden gefallen und Harry hob nun seinen Kopf aus der Erde. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut floss aus seinem linken Mundwinkel und seine Augen waren nach oben hin verdreht. Harry glaubte schon Malfoy wäre gestorben, doch als er seine Pulsader am Hals leicht pochen sah, wusste er dass er noch lebte. Sein Puls ging schwach, doch er gab noch ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Harry musste schnell entscheiden was er tun sollte. Er hatte hier drei bewegungsunfähige Todesser die er so schnell wie möglich hier weg bekommen musste, ehe sich vielleicht noch eine zweite Sicherung von Voldemort in Gang setzte. Und dann, da war sich Harry sicher würde die ganze Angelegenheit noch schwieriger werden.

Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Greyback, der regungslos vor ihm lag.

„_Incacerus!"_

Greyback fand sich in magischen Fesseln wieder und Harry ließ ihn alleine mit Malfoy vor der Hütte liegen. Er eilte hinein und sah Wurmschwanz zusammengebrochen immer noch auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Er löste die Fesseln auf, sodass Wurmschwanz nicht mehr an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Doch er fesselte ihn noch einmal, diesmal nur seine Hände und Beine. Mit einem _„Lokomotor" _brachte er ihn zum schweben und ließ ihn so hinter sich herschweben. Draußen angekommen brachte er Wurmschwanz und Greyback mit dem Rücken gegeneinander sitzend in Stellung. Jetzt fesselte er die beiden noch zusammen und wand sich dann Malfoy zu. Dieser lag nach wie vor regungslos auf dem Boden.

Harry fuhr mit seinem linken Arm unter seinen Oberkörper und hob den bewusstlosen Malfoy ein wenig an. Er war schwerer als Harry vermutet hätte und so zehrte es ihn an Kraft aufrecht mit dem bewusstlosen Malfoy zu stehen. Er zog Malfoy neben die beiden anderen Gefesselten. Was er jetzt tat verlangte äußerste Konzentration. Er bemühte sich jeweils eine Hand von Pettigrew und Greyback in seine Hand zu legen. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm in Berührung waren, würde das Seit-an-Seit apparieren nicht funktionieren. Wenn es denn überhaupt funktionieren würde….Konnte man überhaupt mit 3 Menschen Seit-an-Seit apparieren?

Harry wusste es nicht, doch im Moment blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit als es auszuprobieren.

Harry hielt nun seine linke Hand um den bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er jeweils eine Hand von Pettigrew und Greyback. Harry konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen. Doch nichts passierte und als Harry die Augen öffnete fand er sich immer noch in dem Wald in dem Voldemorts Hütte stand, doch etwas war anders:

Harry konnte deutlich eine schneidende Stimme vernehmen: „Vergiss es, Potter! Das schaffst selbst du nicht!"

Eine zweite Stimme ertönte: „Nicht wenn du dich mitten in einem Anti-Disapparationsfeld befindest.", die Stimme lachte schrill auf.

Harry konnte die Personen nicht anhand ihrer Stimmen erkennen, doch er wusste dass er diese Stimmen nicht zum ersten Mal hörte.

Blitzschnell löste sich Harry aus der Gruppe seiner Gefangenen und drehte sich um.

Die beiden Gestalten waren in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und hatten beide eine Todessermaske auf. Eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme von Voldemort. Was befand sich hier an diesem Ort, das so wertvoll für Voldemort war, dass er es durch insgesamt fünf Todesser bewachen ließ. Die alle in verschiedenen Fällen hier aufgetaucht waren. Harry kam zu keinem vernünftigen Entschluss. Und er wusste, dass er jetzt erst einmal dafür sorgen musste, lebend aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Und falls seine Gefangenen noch länger leben sollten, musste er es so schnell wie möglich anstellen.

Kaum das er sich erhoben hatte, waren die Zauberstäbe der beiden auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich würde das an eurer Stelle nicht tun! Eine Fluch der daneben geht und ihr tötet einen von euren Kumpanen. Und wie ihr selber wisst kann dass nicht gut enden!"

Die beiden schienen zu überlegen und diese Zeit nutzte Harry um Malfoy hochzuziehen. Die lange schwarze Robe von Malfoy hatte Harry in sein Gesicht gezogen, sodass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte. „Ihr werdet mich jetzt gehen lassen!", sprach Harry ruhig und wie er selbst zu seinem Erstaunen feststellte einigermaßen selbstsicher in die Richtung der beiden Todesser. „Hebt das Anti-Disapparationsfeld auf oder eurem Freund hier wird es nicht gut ergehen!"

„Du meinst du kannst uns erpressen?", fragte die männliche Stimme.

„Das kannst du vergessen! Wer sagt uns dass der den du da nicht schon tot ist?", das war der andere Todesser und die Stimme verriet Harry dass unter der Robe eine Frau stecken musste.

„Ich sage euch dass er noch lebt und wenn er dass auch noch in einigen Stunden tun soll, würde ich auf mein Urteil vertrauen!" Während er sprach bewegte er sich in kleinen Schritten nach hinten, Malfoy hielt er mit dem linken Arm vor seiner Brust, um den Todessern keine Angriffsmöglichkeit zu geben. Die Füße Malfoys streiften über den Boden und sein Kopf lag auf Harrys Schulter. Harry konnte Malfoys Herzschläge spüren und er musste feststellen, dass diese in immer länger werdenden Abständen zu spüren waren. Er musste Malfoy so schnell wie möglich hier wegbringen, damit er von Heilern versorgt werden konnte.

„Nun habt ihr euch entschieden…? Wenn ihr mich angreift greift ihr auch gleichzeitig euren Kumpanen an! Das ist euch hoffentlich bewusst! Und ich würde euch belügen wenn ich behaupten würde, dass würde euren Herrn nicht wütend machen. "

„Wer ist da unter dem Umhang! Los, sag es uns Potter!" Die dumpfe Stimme der Frau hallte unter der Maske des linken Todessers hervor.

„Ich werde euch beiden nichts sagen! Ihr habt die Wahl! Entweder ihr bringt diesen wichtigen Todesser um und lasst euch danach von dunklen Lord foltern oder ihr lasst mich gehen und die Strafe eures Herrn fällt wesentlich geringer aus!"

„_Mein junger Gryffindor, nur noch ein paar Schritte. Sie besitzen nicht die Kraft ein allzu großes Energiefeld aufzubauen. Du musst die Grenze bald überschritten haben!"_

„Nun, wie sieht es aus? Wollt ihr ihn opfern?"

Mittlerweile waren sich die beiden Todesser immer noch nicht einig geworden.

Harry machte einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten und er verspürte auf einmal das Gefühl als ob ein schweres Gewicht von ihm genommen worden sei. Er wusste dass er die Grenze des Anti-Disapparationfelds überschritten hatte. Noch einmal sah er die beiden Todessergestalten an und er verspürte deren Angst. Die beiden setzten zu einem Zauberspruch an, aber Harry kam ihnen zuvor.

Mit einem Ruck zog er Malfoy nach hinten und disapparierte mit ihm.

So schnell wie die Welt um Harry verschwommen war, so schnell klärte sie sich auch wieder auf. Die Umrisse der Eingangshalle von Godirc´s Hollow manifestierten sich vor ihm. Harry fühlte sich wie stundenlang durch eine Mangel gedreht. Sein Hals schmerzte und seine Finger zitterten. Doch das alles musste er jetzt ignorieren.

Er hielt immer noch den verletzten Draco Malfoy in den Armen. Er musste so schnell es ging einen Heiler herbeiholen, sonst würde Malfoy noch sterben. Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Malfoy und ließ ihn schweben. Eilenden Schrittes stieg Harry die Treppen zum ersten Stock hinauf, den schwebenden Malfoy dirigierte er vor sich her.

Welcher Heiler würde am schnellsten kommen. Er konnte Malfoy unmöglich ins St. Mungo bringen, da dort höchst wahrscheinlich sofort ein riesiger Aufruhr entstehen würde und dass war das letzte was Harry wollte. Die einzige die ihm in diesem Fall einfiel war Madam Pomfrey. Sie würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich in ihren Gemächern in Hogwarts befinden.

Harry musste so schnell es ging Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen.

Harry lies die Tür zu den Gäste-Gemächern auffliegen und ihm fiel ein dass er ja Trixy mit der Suche nach Madam Pomfrey beauftragen könnte.

„Trixy!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien die Hauselfe vor ihm und schaute ihn freudig an.

„Hallo, Meister Harry! Trixy freut sich, dass Mei…."

Harry unterbrach Trixy.

„Trixy, ich brauche so schnell wie möglich Madam Pomfrey hier. Kannst du bitte versuchen sie zu benachrichtigen!"

„Jawohl Meister!"

Trixy verschwand und Harry lies den regungslosen Körper von Malfoy auf eines der Betten hinuntersinken. Er schob den Ärmel seines rechten Arms hoch um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Der Puls ging immer schwächer. Doch Harry bemerkte noch etwas. Das dunkle Mal bewegte sich ruckartig auf der Innenseite von Malfoys Arm. Es war dass was Harry erwartet hatte. Malfoy war seit letztem Jahr in die Todesserreihen aufgestiegen. Doch er hatte schon letztes Jahr Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Und Malfoy schien sich immer noch nicht so ganz einen Namen gemacht zu haben, wie Harry heute gesehen hatte. Greyback hatte ihn nicht gerade achtungsvoll behandelt, wobei sich beide merkwürdig benommen hatten. Warum hatte Malfoy versucht ihn zu töten, wo er doch wusste, dass er somit nur den Zorn seines dunklen Herrn auf sich ziehen würde. Und warum hatte sich Greyback ebenfalls so verhalten?

Harrys Gedanken wurden von einem leisen Plopp unterbrochen. Trixy war neben ihm erschienen. Als Harry Trixy in ihrem alten Küchenhandtuch sah, fiel ihm ein dass er ja noch für die Hauselfen Kleidung bestellt hatte.

„Meister Harry! Trixy hat es Madam Pomfrey ausgerichtet.."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Madam Pomfrey hat zu Trixy gesagt dass sie so schnell wie sie kann kommen wird!"

„Gut, Danke Trixy!"

„Soky wird sie hier hoch bringen!"

Harry nickte und wand sein Kopf wieder Malfoy zu. Er war recht abgemagert und abgesehen von seinem schwachen Puls machte Harry etwas anderes auch Sorgen. Er zog den Ärmel von Malfoy noch einmal hoch und betrachtete das dunkle Mal. Wie stark konnte dieses dunkle Mal mit Voldemort kommunizieren. Es mochte zwar sein, dass sich ein so starker Geist wie Snape gegen Voldemort abschotten konnte. Doch Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass Malfoy stark genug war um Voldemort entgegenzuhalten. Er beherrschte keine Okklumentik so weit Harry bescheid wusste.

Plötzlich zuckte Malfoy zusammen. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem rechten Arm schien zu brennen und Malfoys Körper erwachte plötzlich zum Leben. Malfoy wollte mit seiner linken Hand danach schlagen. Doch er traf es nicht. Er konnte es nicht einmal berühren. Mit Schrecken musste Harry feststellen, dass Malfoy keinen linken Arm mehr besaß. Dort wo sein linker Arm sitzen sollte, schlug die schwarze Robe nur schlaff um nichts. Schnell war Harry aufgesprungen. Und als er den rechten Ärmel von Malfoys Robe hochschob sah er nur einen Armstumpf. Der Armstumpf war mit einigen Stichen zusammengeflickt und die Wunde war sicher schon etwas älter.

Wer hatte Malfoy so etwas angetan? War er im Kampf so stark verletzt worden, dass sie ihm den Arm hatten abnehmen müssen? Oder war diese Amputation aus ganz anderen Gründen geschehen?

* * *

„Meister Harry, Meister Harry! Madam Pomfrey ist so eben eingetroffen!"

Harry schüttelte die Gedanken ab die ihn zur Zeit hinderten. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Trixy die im Türrahmen zum weitläufigen Flur des ersten Stocks im Hause der Potters stand.

„Wo ist Sie, Trixy?"

„Sie hat soeben die Eingangshalle betreten."

Harry eilte an Trixy vorbei und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss zu.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, eilte er die Treppe hinunter.

Unten, am Fuße der Treppe, nahm gerade Madam Pomfrey die erste Stufe.

„Mr. Potter…"

„Guten Tag, Madam Pomfrey! Könnten sie mir bitte so schnell wie möglich folgen?"

„Ja, natürlich!"

Madam Pomfrey war sichtlich überrascht dass es der junge Harry so eilig hatte. Sie hatte zwar bereits bei der Benachrichtigung durch seine Hauselfe gemerkt dass etwas Dringendes vorlag, aber dass es nun wirklich so dringend war…

„Madam, sie kennen doch sicherlich den jungen Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja, sicherlich. Er war es doch der Ende des Schuljahrs das Unglück über unsere Schule gebracht hat!"

„Ebendieser braucht jetzt so schnell wie möglich ihre Hilfe!"

„Sie haben ihn…", Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte blitzartig von erschrocken zu entsetzt. „Er ist hier?"

Harry merkte wie sie hinter ihm aufkeuchte. Er hätte nicht erwartet dass sie so reagieren würde. Malfoy war warscheinlich zu einer echten Gefahr in den Lehrerkreisen erklärt worden und dass war auch mehr als verständlich, sah man sich an was er vor den Sommerferien angerichtet hatte.

Sie hatten nun das Ende der Treppe erreicht und Harry bog nach links ab.

„Ja, ich habe ihn mit hierher gebracht..."

„In welchem Zustand befindet er sich?"

„Gegenwärtig würde ich sagen, dass er ihre Hilfe so schnell wie möglich braucht!"

„Hat Malfoy irgendwelche Anzeichen von Vergiftungen oder Schändungen?"

Harry stutze kurz und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie standen nun vor der Tür zum Gästezimmer.

„Ich meine irgendwelche abgetrennten Körperteile oder offene Wunden?"

„Woher wissen sie…?"

„Glauben sie mir! Ich habe schon allzu viele Todesser verarztet in meiner Zeit als Heilerin am St. Mungo."

Harry nickte kurz und öffnete dann die große schwere Eichentür zum Gästezimmer.

Die offene Tür gab den Blick frei auf den bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy der immer noch auf dem großen violetten Bett lag. Die abendlichen Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Zimmer und tanzten auf den zerzausten silber-blonden Haaren von Draco Malfoy. Neben dem Bett im Schatten stand die kleine Trixy, die die beiden gerade eben durch die Tür gekommenen Zauberer mit großen Augen anschaute. Die Arme hatte sie vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und es sah so aus, als ob sie sich strikt weigern würde auch nur einen nicht Befugten an das Bett von Malfoy zu lassen. Harry musste, auch wenn die Situation noch so ernst war, schmunzeln und fragte sich bei sich wo die Hauselfen nur diese Überzeugung zu ihrem Tun herhatten. Während Harry noch nachdachte, nahm Madam Pomfreys Gesicht ernste Züge an.

Sie machte sich daran ihre Tasche auszupacken.

„Der linke Arm, Madam Pomfrey.." Doch da hatte Madam Pomfrey den Armstumpf schon entdeckt und ein kleiner Aufschrei entrutschte ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht woher er diese Verwundung hat, aber sie muss schon älter sein..", sagte Harry zu Madam Pomfrey, welche schon in ihrer Tasche kramte.

Sie zog nach wenigen Augenblicken eine kleine Phiole hervor, die mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Behutsam öffnete sie den Mund von Malfoy und ließ drei Tropfen hinein tropfen. Mit der anderen Hand beschwor sie ein Glas mit Wasser herauf und setzte dieses dann Malfoys Lippen. Dieser schluckte und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Was hat er?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich würde sagen", meinte Madam Pomfrey die gerade ein zweites Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche holte, „dass er eben nur gerade knapp am Tod vorbeigeschrammt ist. Es sind mehr geistige Schäden als äußerliche, natürlich abgesehen von der Amputation."

Sie träufelte die zweite Tinktur ebenfalls in Malfoys Mund und wandte sich dann an

Harry. „Ich denke ich muss mich jetzt ganz auf ihn konzentrieren, wenn sie mich also bitte alleine lassen würden."

„Natürlich!", entgegnete ihr Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er warf einen Blick auf Trixy, welche immer noch neben dem Bett stand.

„Trixy wir hier bleiben! Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte wird sie mich informieren."

Er schloss die Tür zum Gästezimmer hinter sich und verharrte noch eine Weile im Flur des großen Hauses. Die Tiere und Menschen in den Bildern und Porträts an den hohen Wänden des Flurs liefen unruhig hin und her. Die Zauberer die sonst immer zu dieser Zeit dachten sie hätten schon genügend den Tag über in ihrem Porträt rumgehangen und sonst schon schliefen, waren hellwach. Nach all den Monaten seit sie hier wieder aufgehängt worden waren, passierte an diesem Abend etwas und dass schien ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Harry musterte die verschiedenen Porträts. Darunter waren Zauberer von denen er im Leben noch nichts gehört hatte. Was auffiel war der häufige Nachname Potter. Mindestens ein Dutzend seiner Ahnen schienen hier an den Wänden zu hängen und auf ihn herab zu schauen.

„Junger Potter, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme dass soeben die Rede von einem Manne aus dem Hause Malfoy war?"

Harry suchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Wände ab und denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Nach dem er einige Augenblicke gesucht hatte, fand er ihn. Ein groß gewachsener schwarzhaariger Zauberer mit einem Blick der Harry Ehrfurcht einflösste. Sein Name war Iraus Potter und dem Messingschild zufolge, dass unter seinem Porträt hing, musste er im 16. Jahrhundert gelebt haben. Da Harry noch nicht geantwortet hatte, schien dieser ungeduldig zu werden.

„Guten Abend, Iraus! So heißen sie doch?"

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nickte

„Exakt!", er schaute ihn durchdringend an „Exakt junger Potter! Und sie dürften mein letzter Urenkel nach 500 Jahren sein?"

„Da liegen sie richtig!"

„Nun dann muss ich ihnen eine Frage stellen. Wie konnte es dazu kommen dass das Hause der Potters einen Malfoy unter ihrem Dache beherbergt?"

„Sie scheinen nicht viel von den Malfoys zu halten?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das Hause Malfoy ist eines der intrigantesten Häuser der Zaubererwelt! Es bedeutend den Tod, sich auf ihre Seite zu begeben. Solange ich deren Geschichte zurückverfolgen kann, gab es nicht einen einzigen Potter, der diesen Schritt gewagt hat!" Er sah Harry entrüstet an.

„Nun, dann denke ich wird es Zeit dass einer von uns diesen Schritt vollbringt!"

Harry wartete eine Antwort ab, doch Iraus Potter schnaubte nur in seinen Schnurrbart hinein und drehte sich weg.

Harry ging langsamen Schrittes auf die Tür zu, welche zu seinen Gemächern führte. Hinter sich konnte er die Porträts flüstern hören.

Als er die Türe geschlossen hatte, ließ er erst einmal seine schwere Rüstung ab.

Den Schutz aus Drachenleder legte er in eine Ecke des Raumes. Das Drachenleder schützte wirklich gut und Harry bereute seinen Kauf nicht, es schnitt nichteinmal in die Haut ein. Nur dort wo das Drachenleder ihn nicht schützte, hatte er heute ziemlich was abbekommen. Der Hals hatte am meisten gelitten, dort wo sich Greybacks Klauen in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatten spürte Harry einen mächtigen Schmerz. Er betastete mit seinen Finger die Male an seinem Hals. Seine Hände waren ebenfalls durch Drachenleder in Form von Handschuhen geschützt gewesen. Harry legte die leicht verdreckten Umhänge im Bad auf das ausladende Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Jetzt sah er deutlich rote Spuren an seinem Hals und aus einer tropfte sogar noch Blut. Er nahm sich eines der kleinen Handtücher von der marmornen Ablage und tupfte die Wunde ab. Unter Harrys Augen zogen sich dunkle Ringe und auch sonst merkte man ihm jetzt an, dass er die letzte Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht hatte. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und ließ einen leisen Seufzer hören. Dann zog er seine übrigen Kleider aus und ließ sich in das Badebecken gleiten. Harry drehte an einigen Hähnen und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sich das Becken mit warmem Wasser gefüllt, welches herrlich duftete.

Harry lies sich zurück fallen und versuchte zu entspannen. Doch immer wieder schossen ihm die Bilder der vergangenen Stunden und Tage durch den Kopf. Onkel Vernon wie er bewusstlos auf dem Wohnzimmerboden der Dursleys lag. Dann die Flammen die den Plastikboden der Küche auffraßen und gewaltigen Rauch produzierten. Und immer wieder das Bild seiner toten Tante auf der Treppe.

Und was war mit Dudley? Hatten ihn die Leute vom Ministerium gefunden, wusste er von dem Tod seiner Mutter? Und wie würde er reagieren?

Dudley wusste über die Zaubererwelt bescheid, doch wie würde sich seine Stellung dazu verändern nach diesem Ereignis? Dass alles waren Fragen, die Harry so schnell es ging für sich beantwortet sehen wollte. Er musste sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo machen und nach Onkel Vernon schauen, dabei musste er noch irgendwie Dudley finden und ihm dies alles erklären. Und er war sich sicher, er musste auch Vernon gegenüber eine Menge erklären.

Doch für ein paar Minuten wollte er all dass verdrängen und nur dem ruhigen Plätschern des einfließenden Wassers lauschen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Erst nach mehren Anläufen schaffte er es seine Gedankenwelt zu leeren.

Harry hatte ungefähr eine Stunde im wohlig-warmen Wasser gebadet, da erschien Trixy neben ihm und teilte ihm mit das Madam Pomfrey so eben ihre Arbeit beendet hätte.

Harry stieg aus dem Becken und schnappte sich eines der Handtücher und trocknete sich schnell ab. Er zog noch schnell einen der Morgenmäntel an, die alle an einem Hacken hingen an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Der Morgenmantel schmiegte sich an seinen Körper an und gab ihm wohliges Gefühl. Als er die Tür zum Gästezimmer vorsichtig öffnete sah er Madam Pomfrey gerade mehrere Fläschchen und Phiolen in ihrer scheinbar geräumigen Tasche verstauen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter! Ich denke sie werden erfreut sein zu hören dass es dem jungen Malfoy wieder besser geht!" Sie schaute ihn an.

„Haben sie feststellen können was ihm fehlt?"

„Soweit ich es zurückverfolgen konnte ist dieser junge Mann über mehrere Wochen nicht allzu gut behandelt worden. Die frischesten Wunden lassen sich auf mehrere Stunden zuvor datieren. Er muss unglaublichem Druck ausgesetzt worden sein. Bis sich seine normale geistliche Verfassung wiederhergestellt haben wird, werden wohl noch einige Tage vergehen. Ich habe außerdem eine Entzündung an der Wunde seiner Amputation feststellen müssen. Ich habe diese aber soweit wie möglich versorgt."

Madam Pomfrey schloss ihre Heilertasche mit einem klicken der silbernen Schnallen.

„Muss ich irgendetwas in nächster Zeit noch beachten?"

Während sie auf Harry zuging antwortete sie ihm: „Sie sollten jede drei Stunden nach ihm schauen und seinen Puls überprüfen. Ich denke aber dass ich in zwei Tagen nocheinmal vorbeischauen werde!" Sie hatte nun die Tür erreicht und stand Harry gegenüber.

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey! Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wie dankbar ich ihnen für ihre schnelle Hilfe bin."

„Ich denke, dass war das mindeste was ich tun konnte. Wenn ich mir aber doch noch eine Frage erlauben darf, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey sah Harry fragend an.

„Das dürfen sie…"

„Was denken sie werden sie mit dem jungen Malfoy machen wenn er wieder bei voller Gesundheit ist? Sie wissen er wird von den Ministeriumsauroren genauso gesucht, wie Severus Snape." Sie sah nachdenklich aus.

„Ich weiß, Madam…Ich werde mich noch entscheiden müssen, ob ich ihn diesem Schicksal ausliefere. Doch bis dorthin würde ich sie gerne um ihre Diskretion bitten. Ich glaube nicht dass jetzt der geeignete Moment wäre, diese Festnahme an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen!"

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter, sie können sich auf mich verlassen."


End file.
